When Silver Meets Gold
by coolgamer
Summary: In a Succubus attack, the half incubus and half mermaid Sora loses his memories. Because of it, he is taken away by his mother to a safe place. And he is safe. That is until his father sends a young incubus named Riku to find him. Soriku, Yaoi
1. Prologue

**I hope you'll all like this new story. **

**Special thanks to SHR0UD one of my readers who helped me cover the basis of this story!**

**Summary: In a Succubus attack, the half incubus and half mermaid Sora loses his memories. Because of it, he is taken away by his mother to a safe place. And he is safe. That is until his father sends a young incubus named Riku to find him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Prologue~**

The sun was setting over the islands as the stars began to appear one by one. The waves washed against the shore and rocks a ways off the shore calmly. There was one rock that was big enough to hold several people comfortably.

A lone figure sat on the rock overlooking the ocean and the horizon. She wore no shirt except for a blue shell bra with purple straps forming an X over her upper chest with a silver clasp holding the straps together. She had a dark blue mermaid's tail that hung in the water so her tail wouldn't dry out. She had short dark blue hair matching her tail and eyes to match. Around her neck was a star shaped pendant and in the center of the pendant was a pearl.

She held gently in her arms a bundle of blankets. She smiled down at the bundle as it wiggled slightly and pulled back the covers some. She looked at the face of the baby inside with a smile. The baby had brown hair and blue eyes that matched the ocean. She brought her finger up to him and his tiny hand grasped it tightly.

As she was watching the baby a figured had landed on the rock behind her. He had dark brown hair swept back into spikes and blue eyes almost matching hers. He was shirtless but wore a pair tan hakama. He folded back his black angel wings as he walked towards the woman. Around his neck was a simple tear shaped amber necklace and on his waist a belt with a bag.

The woman turned as she heard footsteps approach and smiled at the man. He sat next to her and looked at the bundle in her hands. She handed it to him and he took the bundle carefully. He smiled at the baby inside but frowned in disappointment.

"What's the matter, Terra?" The woman asked him worried.

"I was hoping he'd have wings." Terra explained.

"It'd be hard for me to have raised him if he did." The woman laughed.

"What's his tail look like, Aqua?" Terra asked her.

"Like a dolphins." Aqua laughed.

"Did you decide on a name?" Terra asked.

"I thought of one but wanted to run it by you." Aqua explained.

"Alright." Terra agreed as he looked at her.

"Sora, it means sky. Terra means earth, and my name means water." Aqua explained.

"I think Sora is a perfect name." Terra agreed.

The two sat there in silence just watching the baby wiggle around quietly. He was loud a few times but remained quiet in the presence of his parents. He giggled as Terra lightly tickled him and Aqua laughed. Terra handed Sora back to Aqua before reaching into his bag. He pulled out a gold necklace with a crown pendant. He put it around Sora's neck and watched as the baby played with it.

"Gold?" Aqua questioned.

"Yes, one of the babies of my tribe has silver as his stone. I thought since Sora is the child of a mermaid and an Incubus why not give him something special." Terra explained.

"He seems to like it." Aqua chuckled.

"I must return now, my Succubus wife is waiting." Terra commented regrettably.

"I understand." Aqua agreed.

"Goodnight my mermaid." Terra said as he kissed her lips.

"Goodnight my Incubus." She replied as they broke the kiss.

She watched as he took off into the now dark sky. Once he was gone she slipped back into the water and allowed for Sora's tail to appear before heading down below the surface.

**~End prologue~**

**I hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Looking Ahead~**

A young merman lay on a rock on the bottom of the seafloor staring up at the sky, way above him. He smiled as he watched the sun's light glimmer through the waves above and down into the sea. His dark blue dolphin tail swayed back a forth easily as he closed his blue eyes that matched the ocean. His spiky brown hair lightly moved with the movements of the water currents.

The boy rested on the rock peacefully as he began to drift off into a light sleep. A shadow covered him blocking out the sun. He opened his eyes in slight annoyance but smiled at the person above him.

The person had short black hair and blue eyes that matched his own. She wore black shells that became lighter towards the center of her chest and her tail was black. Around her neck was a necklace with a pink shell pendant that had an onyx gemstone in the middle of it.

"You're blocking the sun, Xion." Sora said in a kiddingly annoyed tone.

"Sorry, but we have to meet the others." Xion said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine." Sora swam of the rock and smiled at his younger sister.

The two swam through the coral reefs until they came to some rock like houses that the Merfolks lived in. They swam through the town smiling at those they passed. Sora glanced over to some of the bigger houses, to the one his family lived in. He could briefly see his mother sitting on a rock outside working on something as his stepfather Dilan sat next to her.

Sora turned away and continued swimming on until they reached a little play area not far from the palace. He smiled when he saw their three friends waiting for them as usual. They swam over as their friends turned to see them approach.

Their first friend, a girl named Olette, had bright green eyes and brown hair. Her hair stuck out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. She wore orange shells and her tail was a light yellow color. She smiled at them gently as she finished making a flower crown. Around her neck was a necklace with an orange flower shaped pendant with a yellow sunstone in the center.

Their second friend, a boy named Isa, with sky blue hair and sea green eyes. His hair is slightly longer than jaw-length and is spiked upward. His ears were also pierced and the stone in the earrings was a blue moonstone. Like Sora he was shirtless with a navy blue tail with light blue stripes down the side.

Their final friend was Namine, the princess of the Merfolk. She had blonde hair that draped over her shoulder and blue eyes slightly lighter than Sora's. She wore pure white shells and her tail was pure white as well. Around her neck was a yellow star pendant with an opal in the middle of it.

"It's about time you arrived." Olette chided as she put the flower crown on Namine's head.

"Sorry…I was watching the sky…" Sora said sheepishly.

"On the surface?" Isa asked.

"No…on a rock…under the waves…" Sora said sadly.

"You wish you could be out there?" Namine asked.

"I'm half Incubus…it's in my blood to want to be out in the air and flying…" Sora replied.

"Sora…" Xion began.

"It's okay…I'm used to the feeling now…I just can't wait till I can go stay with my dad." Sora said excitedly.

"We'll miss you." Namine told him.

"Sure you will! You have Isa to keep you busy!" Sora teased knowing that Namine and Isa were together.

"Sora!" Namine exclaimed.

Sora laughed as he dodged the girl when she tried to grab him. Xion joined in chasing Sora as Isa read the tablet he had and Olette began making another flower crown for Xion. Sora collapsed on the rock alongside the two girls as they laughed.

"Sora! Xion!" Aqua called.

"Yes, mom?" Xion asked as Aqua came into view.

"It's time to come home." Aqua told them.

"I better be getting home also." Namine stated.

"Same…" Isa replied swimming up to Namine to escort her home.

"Guess I'll turn in as well." Olette agreed.

Sora and Xion followed their mother home and when they entered noticed Dilan wasn't around.

"Mom, where's Dilan?" Sora asked.

"He had to run up to the castle real fast to talk to his captain." Aqua answered.

"Mom…when can I go stay with dad?" Sora asked not feeling bad about asking since Dilan wasn't around.

"I don't know…probably not for a while…" Aqua said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"I don't know…you can ask your father tomorrow when he visits." Aqua told him.

"Okay…I just really want to go…" Sora said sadly.

"I know…but your father is trying." Aqua reassured him.

"I know…" Sora said as he pushed his food around.

They ate their food quietly as Aqua continued to work on her earlier project. They all looked up when Dilan swam into the house with a smile. He had black hair worn in long dreadlocks and keeps most of his dreads tied into a low ponytail, but one dangles over the right side of his face. He also has thick sideburns, thick eyebrows, and violet eyes. He had a black tail just like Xion did and his necklace was a simple obsidian pendant.

"How was your day?" Dilan asked Sora and Xion kindly.

"We hung out with Namine, Olette, and Isa." Xion answered.

"Anything to add Sora?" Dilan asked.

"I took a small nap." Sora answered as he smiled at Dilan.

"Well it sounds like you all had a productive day." Dilan said.

"Can I be excused?" Sora asked done eating.

"Yes. Good night." Aqua told Sora as he gave her a hug.

"Good night Sora." Dilan added.

"Night." Sora swam up the hallway to the second floor and into his room.

Once Xion had gone to bed Aqua heard Dilan sigh. She turned to see him with his head in his hands. She smiled sadly as she swam over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Why is it so hard for us to get along?" Dilan asked allowed.

"It's not you…Sora adores you…it's just…he feels like by treating you as his father he's betraying his own." Aqua assured him.

"I've raised him more than that man." Dilan stated.

"I know, but Sora is confused…You've taken care of him and all he has of Terra is him visiting every few nights and a promise that Sora can go stay with him for a few." Aqua told him.

"That is true…what is he doing making Sora wait so long?" Dilan asked.

"I don't know…" Aqua began.

"I've seen Sora watching the surface and he looks so sad. I can't stand to see him that way especially since he keeps waiting." Dilan stated angrily.

"Dilan…I know I'm upset with Terra as well…but at least Sora has someone he can rely on when he's here." Aqua told him.

"You're right…I'm sorry…" Dilan apologized.

"I understand." Aqua smiled.

Sora sighed as he heard their conversation finish. He glanced out his window into the darkness only lit by stone lights in the street. Above them it was pitch black and Sora couldn't see any of the stars from the house. He sighed before moving to his bed and falling asleep.

**~End ch. 1~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**XxKingdomxXxHeartsxX: Thanks for the review! Glad you like the idea!**

**emismpunk: Hope you didn't wait long.**

**Hana13: Thanks for the review.**

**mochiusagi: Thanks for the review.**

**SHR0UD: Thanks for all the help!**

**dominygringa: Thanks for the review.**

**Kichou: Thanks for the review.**

**Till next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Change~**

Sora awoke late in the day and swam down to the first floor in confusion. He saw Aqua sitting on a rock outside the house and swam to her. She turned to smile at her eldest as he sat next to her.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" Sora asked confused.

"Because you're meeting your father tonight, I thought you might want to stay up late talking to him." Aqua answered.

"Thanks…I'm going to ask dad about a lot of things tonight…questions that I need answers to." Sora told her.

"I suggest you do. He shouldn't hide anything from you." Aqua agreed.

"I'm going to go swim!" Sora said while swimming off.

"Be safe!" Aqua called.

Aqua watched Sora swim off with a smile. She knew that he would get the answers he wanted, though she was happy to see him excited she also felt worried. She just had a feeling something might happen and she couldn't ease the worry.

_~That night~_

Sora sat on the rock as he watched the ocean wave crash against it. He had taken his tail out of the water so it could dry and he now had human legs. His mom had brought him to land to teach him so that when he went with his father he'd know how to use them. All Merfolk learned how t change their fins to feet at some point.

Sora now wore a clothe around his waist to cover himself up. It was the same color as his tail would be if he had it. He sat on the rocks watching the stars in the sky as he waited. He didn't wait long until he heard the flap of wings and something land behind him. He stood and turned to see Terra smiling at him. He ran up to his father and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you again!" He said excitedly.

"It's good to see you too; sorry I haven't been around for a while." Terra apologized as they sat down.

"It's fine, but you can make it up to me by answering a few questions." Sora told him.

"What did you want to ask?" Terra agreed.

Sora stared at the stars as he tried to think of a question to ask first. He smiled and looked at Terra when he thought of the perfect one.

"Why is it taking so long for me to be able to come stay with you?" Sora asked.

"Tough questions first? Well…there are a number of reasons…" Terra answered.

"Like?" Sora pried.

"Well…as you know being an Incubus I am a high class demon, my family have ruled over the demon world for centuries. You are my eldest child and so therefore my heir." Terra explained.

"Why would that take so long?" Sora asked.

"Because…Demon's can only breed with other demons and humans." Terra explained.

"But you and mom were together." Sora pointed out.

"That's the point it's against our code. Merfolk live by a similar rule as demons do." Terra explained.

"So the demons know that I'm a Halfling?" Sora asked.

"Yes, and they don't like it, they wish for me to have another as my heir." Terra stated.

"Another?" Sora asked.

"The reason your mother and I aren't together is because I was married to a Succubus." Terra told him.

"So did mom mean nothing to you?" Sora asked angrily.

"You're mom meant a lot to me more than my wife…but our rules didn't allow a union like your mother's and mine. I had hoped to change the rules…but when they learned I had a Halfling heir they refused to accept you." Terra stated.

"Well how can you have another heir?" Sora asked.

"Well…the advisor I have from when my father ruled suggested that if I have a child with my wife then they might lighten up on the thought of you." Terra explained.

"And has it?" Sora asked.

"No…everyone is calling for Vanitas to be my only heir, even my wife agrees and she hates both you and your mother despite not having met you." Terra said with a sigh.

"I'm guessing that it'll still be a while before I can come and stay with you?" Sora asked.

"Yes…I'm sorry…I truly am. I'm trying everything I can to get you to be accepted. It's taking longer than I expected." Terra apologized.

"It's okay…I don't mind…" Sora said sadly.

"Sora I truly wish I could be a better father…but I can't due to the circumstances." Terra told him.

"I know…" Sora said.

"How is your mother? She still with Dilan?" Terra asked.

"Yeah she's really happy with Dilan. You'd love Xion!" Sora told him excitedly.

"How do you feel about Dilan?" Terra asked seriously.

"Well…he's nothing like you…" Sora said.

"He's taken care of you almost your entire life while I barely had any part in your upbringing. Are you afraid of seeing him as your dad or stepdad?" Terra asked knowing his eldest all too well.

"I feel like if I confide in him…then I'm betraying you." Sora admitted.

"I wouldn't feel betrayed. I want you to be happy and comfortable." Terra assured him.

"Alright…" Sora agreed.

They sat there watching the stars for the next hour. Terra showed Sora where constellations are and Sora pointed to a few he knew. They enjoyed the little time they had, but to Sora it felt like it came to an end all too soon.

Terra stood up with a sad look. "I have to go now."

"You do? Can't you stay a little longer?" Sora asked as he stood up.

"Afraid not, you be good for your mother alright?" Terra asked as he hugged Sora.

"I will." Sora agreed.

"Good, now don't stay up here much longer." Terra told him.

"I won't." Sora promised.

Terra smiled at his son once more before spreading his wings and taking off. Sora watched as his father flew away before sitting down and watching the stars some more. An hour had passed since his father left and Sora was just enjoying being on the surface.

"So you're Sora." Said a female voice from behind him.

Sora stood up quickly and turned to see a woman with black demon wings, similar to his father's, standing not far from him. She had bright, blonde hair that was slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. Her eyes were green and staring at Sora cruelly. She was very slim with an hourglass figure and wore a black shirt that tied behind her neck and showed some of her cleavage and a short tie on black skirt.

"Who are you?" Sora asked slightly afraid.

"You don't know who I am?" The woman asked displeased.

"No." Sora answered sharply.

"My name is Larxene and just so you know I am the queen of the demons, you ignorant whelp." The woman stated coldly.

"Queen? Then that means…" Sora began.

"Yes, I am your daddy's wife." She said cruelly.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked.

"I had to see the little brat that was ruining everything." Larxene stated.

"I haven't ruined anything!" Sora yelled at here.

"My father got the job as advisor to the kings and he was able to arrange mine and Terra's union. That was almost destroyed when you came into existence." Larxene sneered.

"Well I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about it!" Sora stated.

"Oh there is something, give up your claim to the throne." Larxene ordered.

"No! I want to take my dad's place when it is time." Sora argued.

"You don't seemed to understand." Larxene said with a sickingly sweet smile.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked he heard thunder in the distance.

"I wasn't giving you a choice. The throne will fall to my son Vanitas, due to your unfortunate death." Larxene chuckled.

Sora moved back scared and when Larxene took a step towards him ran to the edge of the rock. He heard a crackling sound as he jumped off to dive into the water. Before he hit the water he felt lightning hit him and he fell into the water. He slowly began to sink as his vision began to go away. He saw Larxene's figure on the rock before she flew away then his vision failed and he was swept into the currents.

_~Aqua~_

Aqua looked out the window noticing it was late and Sora wasn't home yet. She saw Dilan swim to the door and looked at him worriedly. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure he just lost track watching stars but I'm going to go find him. There's a nasty storm brewing." Dilan told her.

"Alright." Aqua agreed though she watched him swim off worriedly.

It had been a while since Dilan had left and Aqua still felt worried. She could feel the storm getting closer. As Aqua went to go check on Xion she stopped as she felt a surge go through her. Her eyes widened before she turned to the door and swam out hurriedly. She swam rapidly to the rock as fear gripped her. She saw Dilan not to far from her and she sped up as she saw the rock close to him.

"DILAN!" She yelled scared.

"Aqua? What's wrong?" He asked after seeing her worried look.

"Sora's hurt! He's in danger!" Aqua said quickly.

"How do you know?" Dilan asked.

"It's a feeling! I know he's hurt! I have to find him!" Aqua said as she swam off into the raging currents.

"It's too dangerous!" Dilan yelled before following after her.

Aqua swam through the currents as much as she could while keeping an eye out for her son. She looked around wildly and scared before swimming deeper in. She could hear Dilan calling her back but she didn't stop. She needed to find Sora; he was all that mattered at that point. She was pushed back by a powerful current and slammed into the coral reef wall. Dilan swam too her with a bit of trouble.

"Aqua it's too dangerous we have to go back." Dilan told her.

"No! I need to find him!" Aqua said as she began to swim off the reef.

"I'll find him! You stay here!" Dilan ordered her.

"But…" Aqua began.

"No buts. Stay." Dilan ordered.

Aqua nodded and Dilan swam off the reef. As Aqua sank to sit down she began to look around for any sign maybe. As she began to give up she saw something shine not too far away from Dilan at the moment. She squinted closer as it gleamed again and she thought it was gold.

"DILAN!" Aqua screamed pointing to the object.

Dilan looked at her then followed her pointing to the object. He swam to it and found it to be the pendant of Sora's necklace. He quickly began to dig at the sand until Sora was uncovered from it. His eyes widened when he saw the burn marks over Sora's body. He pulled him close and swam back to Aqua. Together they held Sora close and fought their way back to town.

Aqua stared at her son as he lay on the bed unconscious. The storm had passed and the doctor had come by and told her that Sora was hit by some form of lightning, not any that the storm had caused. She watched her son as she hoped he'd awaken soon.

**~End ch. 2~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Animesaki: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!**

**Mochiusagi: He isn't a jerk he was just trying to make a better future for Sora. I had her with Dilan because he's from BBS and he has black hair like Xion. **

**SHR0UD: Well since he's half incubus he'd prefer the surface to water. **

**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Move~**

Aqua sat on the rock outside their house in deep thought. Xion went to tell her and Sora's friends about Sora's condition. Dilan was upstairs watching over Sora, who had been in and out of consciousness since he first awoke two days after his attack.

When the doctor had first checked Sora over after he awoke he did several tests. He had asked Sora questions about his attack but Sora showed no recollection of what happened to him. The doctor further question him about his life and Sora had no memories at all except for knowing who Aqua, Dilan and Xion were. He also remembered Terra, very briefly, but not how the older brunette was connected to him.

Aqua looked up as she felt Dilan sit down next to her. He smiled at her before bringing her close to him. Aqua smiled sadly as she leaned against the man and looked out into the distance.

"Are you alright?" Dilan asked.

Aqua shook her head. "No…"

"What do you want us to do? Sora has no memories except for who we are, and a few brief memories of Terra, not enough to know him as his father though." Dilan stated.

"I know…" Aqua sighed.

"Terra will visit again and want to see Sora, but if he can't even remember the man." Dilan said.

"I don't want him going to visit Terra alone…he was attacked last time…" Aqua said worriedly.

"What if…what if we moved?" Dilan suggested.

"What?" Aqua asked confused.

"Look if we stay here, Terra will visit Sora and the attacker might return. I say we go away to where we won't be fond easily." Dilan explained.

"Where would we go? Terra would search the entire oceans for a trace of Sora." Aqua pointed out.

"That's why we'll go on land." Dilan stated.

"On land?" Aqua questioned.

"Yes, Terra and the attacker wouldn't expect us to go on land where they both would have an advantage." Dilan explained.

"Alright. Where?" Aqua asked.

"A place called Twilight Town. It's a pretty secluded town and the demons have no real power over it." Dilan said.

"How do you know?" Aqua asked.

"The demons have control over Radiant Gardens, Land of Departure, and World that Never Was. Traverse Town and Twilight Town are two towns completely controlled by humans. If we stayed on Destiny Islands they'd find us. Twilight Town while near the ocean wouldn't be a place they'd suspect." Dilan explained.

"Alright. When?" Aqua asked.

"As soon as possible, today preferably." Dilan told her.

"Okay, you need to go speak with his majesty." Aqua told him.

"I know, you begin getting ready." Dilan told her as he swam off.

_~Palace~_

Dilan swam up to the king and bowed as was expected. He looked up at the king and his main guards. His majesty, Ansem the wise, had long blonde hair swept back and a short mustache and goatee, with orange eyes, his tail was a light yellow color. On his left was Aeleus, Ollete's father, who had auburn hair slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes with blue eyes and his tail was a light brown. To Ansem's left was Saix, Isa's father, had long blue hair, gold eyes, an X shaped scar between his eyes and his tail was a dark blue.

"What is it that you needed so urgently my friend?" Ansem the Wise asked.

"I request that you allow my family and me to leave the kingdom to live on land." Dilan said respectfully.

"Why?" Ansem asked.

"As you may know from your daughter, Sora was attacked after his father visited. We think to better protect Sora from his attacker is to go someplace they wouldn't think to look." Dilan explained.

"And?" Ansem pressed.

"Sora has no memories except for Aqua, Xion, and me. He only knows his father by his face but does not remember his connection to the man." Dilan added.

"I see…" Ansem said.

"So when Terra comes Sora will not want to visit him due to not having his memories. We wish to take him away just until he remembers everything." Dilan explained.

"Where will you go?" Ansem asked regarding Dilan.

"To Twilight Town." Dilan Answered.

"Very well then, but I wish for you to stay in contact with us." Ansem ordered.

"Thank you, sir." Dilan said with a smile.

"When will you leave?" Ansem asked.

"We are planning to leave today." Dilan said.

"Very well, do you need anything?" Ansem asked.

"Actually we might…" Dilan sighed.

"There is a secret cover where we keep surface items. You'll find clothes and money for you there." Ansem told him.

"Thank you, sir!" Dilan said happily.

"Dilan." Aeleus said to stop him from leaving.

"Yes?" Dilan asked.

"My sister married a human as you know; they live in Twilight Town and can get you a house." Aeleus said.

"Thank you. How can I contact her?" Dilan asked.

"I will call her as soon as you leave. Her name is Aerith, Aerith Fair, and her husband is Zack." Aeleus said.

"Right, thanks." Dilan nodded to his friend.

He nodded to the king for permission to leave before swimming out. He had to get home and get his family out as soon as possible.

_~Sora~_

Sora opened his eyes sleepily as stared at the ceiling above his head. He blinked as he noticed the ceiling was not made of rock. He sat up and looked around to see he was in a completely strange room. He saw there was a desk with a chair, an empty bookshelf, a dresser, closet, a night stand, and the bed he sat on.

The room was pretty empty except for a note on the night stand. He picked it up and recognized his mother's handwriting.

_Sora,_

_I hope you like your new room. We weren't sure when you'd awaken so I left this for you in case it was at night. Dilan thought it'd do us some good to move to the surface for your health. I know it'll be a sudden change but it's for the best._

_Love Mom_

Sora put the note back down before lying back on the bed. He curled up as he fell back asleep.

**~End ch. 3~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Andthensome14: Thanks for the review.**

**Gxmwp: Yes, yes she is.**

**SHR0UD: Thanks for the review!**

**mochiusagi: He's fine physically, mentally no.**

**Animesaki: I really don't know what I'm gonna do with Vani.**

**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Hide and Seek~**

Sora opened his eyes after a good night's sleep. He sat up feeling more energized then he had in a long time. He headed down the stairs, wearing the blue t-shirt and black jeans he wore when he awoke. He saw his mother in the kitchen making breakfast and Dilan sitting at the table reading a paper. Sora just stood in the door way as he took in their appearances as humans.

His mother was wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top and black shorts. On her arms were white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She wore what appeared to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also wore two strips of blue cloth that draped over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. She wore tan-white boots to complete her outfit.

Dilan wore a white t-shirt underneath a light grey jacket and grey pants. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and he wore black boots. Sora noticed he wore a pendant of a red curled heart. To complete his outfit he had his shirt tucked in and Sora could see he wore a black belt.

Sora continued to watch the two as they had yet to notice him. As he opened his mouth to finally speak he felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped whirling around quickly. He breathed heavily when he took in who the person was.

"Xion! Don't do that!" He reprimanded.

His sister smiled. "Sorry, it's good to see you up."

"Sora! Good morning!" Aqua greeted causing the brunette to turn to her and Dilan.

Dilan smiled at him. "Did you sleep well? Feel alright?"

"I slept fine, and I feel great. Better than I have the last few days!" Sora replied with a smile.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Aqua told him and Xion.

"Great!" Xion said walking past Sora.

Sora finally got the chance to look over his sister. She wore a mini dress that came to mid thigh, it was white and black checkered with the top and bottom being all black. Underneath the dress she wore light black pants that came to mid lower thigh. She wore on her right wrist two bracelets, one red and one black. On her left she wore a black and white checkered wristband.

"Nice outfit…" Sora said.

"Thanks! This was one of the outfits that we were given." Xion told him.

"We'll be going shopping for clothes after you eat breakfast." Aqua told the two as they sat down.

"There are a few things you need to know." Dilan stated looking at the two.

"Yes?" Sora asked.

"You can't tell anyone you're Merfolk. Also try and act inconspicuous. We don't want the demons knowing we are here." Dilan told them.

"Understood." Xion agreed.

"Why are we hiding from the demons on land? Wouldn't it be safer in the ocean?" Sora asked confused.

"Sora…we believe that some demons wish us harm…we'll be easily found in the ocean…they won't expect us to go on land." Aqua explained with a sad look.

"I see…can I ask you something?" Sora asked.

"Of course you can." Dilan said.

"I remember this brown haired man…but I don't know who he is…" Sora said.

"Oh…uh…" Dilan began.

"He's a nice man Sora, a friend of the family who is a demon…After he visited was when a few demons threatened us." Aqua explained.

"So he's a good demon? Couldn't we go to him for help?" Sora asked.

"It's not that easy Sora…" Aqua said.

"Alright…I understand…" Sora said as she placed their food on the table.

Aqua sat down with a sigh as the four of them began to eat. She hated lying to Sora and especially about his father. She knew it had to be done so, despite how awful she felt about it.

Once they finished eating Aqua got her purse and Dilan grabbed his wallet. The four of them then made their way out of the house. Aerith and Zack had shown Dilan around the town so he led them to the mall nearby.

When they entered Aqua turned to the kids. "Will you two be okay by yourselves?"

"Yes." Sora replied.

Xion looked at Sora before nodding to her parents. "We'll be fine. I promise."

Dilan headed them some money which they pocketed. "Clothes for after school, something appropriate."

"Yes sir." The two siblings replied.

Aqua and Dilan walked away with Aqua looking back at the kids worriedly. Sora tilted his head in confusion before looking at his sister.

"Mom seems really worried." Sora pointed out.

"Its fine, she's never really been on land for this long of a time." Xion stated.

"Oh…okay, so where to?" Sora asked.

Xion looked around. "This way!"

Sora was pulled into a store called Hot Topic. He glanced at all the clothes and grimaced slightly.

"Xion…I want clothes that'd fit." Sora told her.

"These will be fine!" Xion assured.

Xion picked up a gray long sleeved shirt with a mouse on the front. There were chains at the top with different symbols. She tossed it to Sora before grabbing a gray shirt with blue lining. She then dragged him around finding other outfits and tossing them into his arms.

They bought the clothes after they finished trying them on and left. They moved onto several other stores to buy t-shirts and jeans. As they sat down on the edge of a fountain to relax Xion noticed a group of kids their age.

She watched them quietly as a red haired girl glanced her way. A blonde hair boy stopped and looked at the girl questioningly as she made her way over to the siblings. The boys waved their friends on before hurrying to catch up with the girl.

The girl stopped in front of them. "Hi I'm Kairi. Are you two new?"

Xion smiled. "Yes, I'm Xion and this is my older brother Sora."

The blondes smiled, "I'm Roxas."

Sora glanced over the two newcomer's outfits in interest. Kairi wore a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers.

Roxas wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper of a symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve, the jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. He also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, he wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

"Where are you from?" Kairi asked.

"Destiny Islands." Xion answered.

"Really? Wow! I've heard it's beautiful there!" Kairi said happily.

"It is really beautiful." Xion agreed.

Roxas noticed Sora's slightly spaced out look. "You okay?"

"Oh…uh…" Sora said.

"Sora just got over a cold…so he's still a little out of it." Xion answered.

Kairi nodded, "I see I hope you feel better soon."

"Where do you go to school?" Roxas asked.

"Oh…um…I believe it was called…Twilight Academy?" Xion said.

"That's where we go!" Kairi said happily.

"Really? Yay! So we know some people! We start tomorrow!" Xion said happily.

"Alright! We'll be on the lookout for you!" Kairi promised.

Sora smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. You'll like the school." Roxas said.

"Yeah! So see you tomorrow?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah!" The siblings replied smiling.

"Hope you feel better tomorrow Sora. Bye." Roxas said as they walked off.

Not long after they left Aqua and Dilan returned. They smiled at the happy looks on their kids faces.

"Did you have fun?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah! We met two kids from the school!" Xion told her.

They headed out of the mall and to the house as Xion told their parents of their day.

_~Land of Departure~_

Larxene glanced at Terra. "What's the matter?"

"I went to visit Sora and I couldn't feel his signature in the water…I flew all night in search of the signal in the ocean but didn't find any." Terra said worriedly.

"Well it doesn't really matter does it?"

"He's my son! Of course it matters!" Terra yelled at her angrily.

Larxene huffed and headed to the door. "Forget the half-breed when you have a full-blooded son already."

Larxene left the room slamming the door behind her. Terra sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He knew that Sora was on land somewhere. Looking over the map the only placed he could think they'd go would be Twilight Town, Traverse Town, or destiny Islands.

Destiny Islands was too close to their home in the ocean so they wouldn't have gone there, he would have sensed Sora. Traverse Town was way out of the way but it was worth a try as was Twilight Town. Twilight Town was near the ocean so them being Merfolk, would be more comfortable near the ocean.

"Riku." He called into the darkness.

A boy with silver hair and sea green eyes appeared from the shadows. He wore a black zip-up tank-top and his pants are a pair of baggy black denim jeans held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs. Around his neck was a necklace with a silver heart surrounded by bat wings.

"You called?" Riku asked.

"I want you to go to Twilight Town, take another demon with you." Terra ordered.

"May I ask why?" Riku asked.

"Sora is missing and I think he may have gone to Twilight town." Terra stated.

"Very well, I understand." Riku said.

"Remember to hide your wings." Terra told the young incubus.

Riku nodded before turning and leaving the room.

**~End ch. 4~**

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Reviewer's corner: **

**Animesaki: Yep he does, he's still recovering from the attack.**

**mochiusagi: Something exciting will!**

**gaurdianangel493: He sent him now.**

**Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~First Day~**

Sora stared up at the building in front of him and Xion. It was large and made completely out of bricks. It looked like a nice enough place but was completely different from what they were used to. They began to walk to the steps leading into the school, ignoring the looks they got from different people. They headed immediately towards the office where they got their schedules before looking for their classes.

"What classes do you have?" Sora questioned his sister.

"Let's see…I have Secondary Algebra, World History, Choir, English, Gym for Girls, Botany, Art for Beginners, and finally World Literature."

"Ah…" Sora glanced at his schedule, "I have…Pre-Calculus, Cultural History, English, Writer's Workshop, Basic Fitness, Biology, Folklore, and lastly Speech."

"It'll be okay, just remember to make sure you give your gym teacher your note explaining how you can't swim."

"Right…" Sora paused as they arrived at his room, directly across from Xion's.

"Good luck," Xion entered her classroom after taking a deep breath.

Sora walked into his nervously, he looked around the room before looking at the teacher. He had light blonde hair and a mustache and beard. He looked over at Sora as he crossed his arms.

"Yes?"

"Umm…I'm the new student…" Sora mumbled.

"Oh…well welcome, I'm Luxord."

"I'm Sora."

"Well once everyone is seated then you can introduce yourself and then we'll find you a seat."

Sora nodded and leaned against the wall trying to not draw attention to himself. He watched as students walked into the room and to their seats. A few of them looked his way in interest and Sora tried his best to not draw their attention even more. Once everyone was seated Luxord walked to the front of the room.

"I'd like you all to know we have a new student," Luxord waved his hand at Sora. "This is Sora."

Sora walked up next to him. "Hello."

"You guys can ask him whatever you want."

A boy with his blonde hair swept back raised his hand, and Luxord acknowledged him. "Where are you from? Oh…I'm Hayner by the way."

"I'm from Destiny Islands."

"First off I'm Pence. Did you use to swim a lot?" A slightly chubby boy with his black hair spiked up by his headband.

"I used to…before I had a near incident with a shark…"

Everyone seemed to quiet down after this, till a familiar red head raised her hand. "Do you like it in Twilight Town so far?"

"From the little time I've been here yes."

"Alright that's enough. Sora why don't you sit next to Kairi, the red head," Luxord said.

Sora walked to his friend from the other day and smiled at her. They didn't get much time to talk as Luxord began his class. Sora took notes as well as he could, still getting used to the way humans wrote. After class he followed Kairi to all of his other classes and took interest in quiet a few. His favorites were Cultural History, Writer's Workshop, and Folklore. A couple of jerks in his basic fitness class laughed when he handed his teacher the note saying he couldn't swim. His teacher was kind enough to not make too big of a deal and let him know he wouldn't be forced to.

School seemed to go by too fast for the young merman. He found himself saying good-bye to Kairi and his new found friends, Hayner and Pence, before long. He met Xion by the office and smiled at Roxas as they bid her good-bye along with her new friend Olette. She walked over to Sora with a huge smile. As they exited the school Sora noticed a pink haired teacher tending to the garden along the walk way.

"Marluxia!" Xion greeted with a smile.

The pink haired teacher turned and said in a deep male voice, "Why Xion hello. Did you enjoy your first day in my class?"

"I did! Oh this is my brother, Sora!"

"Hello sir," Sora greeted.

"Hello, I'm Marluxia I teach Botany."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well we have to be getting home, I'll see you tomorrow!" Xion said.

"Good-bye, and be safe getting home!"

"We will!"

They walked off, Sora glancing at his sister curiously at how she acted around her teacher. It seemed unusual to him but he shook it off as her just having a favorite teacher. It wasn't uncommon to have one. They headed home discussing their classes between each other and spent the rest of the day doing homework unaware of the storm they would soon be caught up in.

_~On the other side of Twilight Town~_

Riku gritted his teeth in annoyance as he walked through the streets of the town. He had arrived earlier that day and still no luck finding this kid. He couldn't pull out his wings to help him look faster and there were so many Humans, Halflings, and Merfolk around that he couldn't lock onto the boy's signal.

He walked into the building of his temporary apartment and into his apartment. His partner, a fire demon with spiky red hair and green eyes. He wore their signature black trench coat as he looked through different papers. This job was supposed to be simple and fast, he disliked being around so many humans.

"Any luck?" Axel asked.

"None…too many humans and other creatures."

"I see…that isn't too surprising. I was reading up on the demon's records of Twilight Town."

"And?"

"It states that many Merfolk take up residence in Twilight Town after marrying a human."

"Which makes it easy to see why a Halfling would seek residence here as well due to the fact that Halflings would be natural with those marriages."

"Yeah, so for the kid to be hiding here is actually pretty smart. He's a Halfling so he'd be easily disguised by the other Halfling signatures for a while."

"Yeah…damn this is going to be annoying."

Riku stormed into his room where he proceeded to go straight to bed out of annoyance. He heard Axel sigh as he drifted off to sleep. He had better things to do…mating season was approaching and he needed to locate his mate.

**~End ch. 5~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! OMG! I was gonna work on this today thinking I didn't finish it yet! But I had and was working on others to do several updates…I'm so sorry! This must have been done for a while!**

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**XxKingdomxXxHeartsxX: No you're advice was good! Thanks!**

**SHR0UD: Not really…I actually have no idea what his lair looks like…so actually…maybe.**

**FireFox Vixen: Thanks for the review!**

**Anonymous: Thanks…**

**Kuurazill: Thanks for the review.**

**Animesaki: Axel will be Riku's partner for this mission.**

**WolfPacFaan: Thanks for the review!**

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! Sorry to take so long to update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~A Scent among Others~**

Aqua paced the dining room worriedly as she glanced at all the books strewn across the table. She felt so stupid for not having thought more of their plan to hide. She forgot that mermaid's don't normally have a mate therefore a mating season. Incubus however were very peculiar creatures themselves when it came to mating. They normally had a mate and slept with multiple partners to continue their race.

Sora was both of these races which made her overlook his mating. He most likely had an intended mate due to his incubus side. This mate could be anything, most likely another demon. The only thing she questioned was what Sora's mating would be like. If he was a submissive then he'd call his mate to where they were.

She sat down with a sigh and looked at the books in wonder. She needed to figure out how to tell what her son was in regards to mating and the likelihood of what his mate was. She needed to find out as soon as possible so as to help protect Sora from any danger.

_~Riku~_

Riku sighed in annoyance as he and Axel walked through the town. They glanced either way as they walked down the streets bored. Riku felt his annoyance grow as he continued to feel the small tug of his mate calling him.

"So I got some information from Terra before leaving," Axel spoke up.

"Oh?"

"His son will probably have several different scents."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "What kind?"

"One would be the scent of a Merfolk, normally something to do with the ocean. The second would be his scent as an Incubus. As demons we can tell race by scents normally so his standard scent will be a bit like yours. Now the scent will be slightly different depending on if he's a submissive or dominant. The third scent will be one that belongs only to his mate, or his mating scent."

"So overall we have three scents to track?"

"Two actually, unless one of us is his intended mate."

"Great…this mission just keeps getting better. So do you know if he is a submissive or a dominant?"

"That I don't know…Terra probably doesn't know as well."

"Let me guess it's probably something only his mate and he would truly know?"

"That's probably right."

"Great…mating season is approaching and we are stuck looking for some kid."

Riku hurried ahead of Axel, ignoring the look he had on his face. Axel hurried up and dragged Riku into the alleyway nearby. Riku glared at him as he pulled his arm free from the red-head's grasp.

"What?"

"Riku, we've entered mating season several times. That means our mates have never been of age."

"So?"

"Don't you understand. A dominant can last through a mating season. A submissive cannot."

"So what are you saying?"

"He is the age to begin his first mating season. If he were a submissive he may die from not finding his mate."

"Have you forgotten that if we do not find our mates also we may die?" Riku questioned.

"No…but a submissive grows weaker to where they are unable to do anything but call. It'll drive to dominant crazy as well."

Riku looked away as he bit his lips. He had forgotten how dangerous mating was for demons, especially when their mate was of another race. They needed to hurry, not just for themselves but to help the poor kid find his mate.

_~Sora~_

Sora grimaced as he felt another small pang go through his chest. It was becoming more frequent over time. He sighed as he looked out the window in boredom. What was wrong with him? He would probably ask his mom when he returned home. He hoped it wasn't anything too serious, though he didn't know what it could be.

He knew it couldn't be mating pains because he was a Merfolk. They normally didn't have a mating season like a demon did. He sighed as he closed the book he was reading, not able to concentrate on it anymore. He looked at Kairi who was busy working on her homework. He wish he had someone he could talk to about this.

**~End ch. 6~**

**I know it's short but I wanted a chapter completely centered around the mating basics.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**WolfPacFaan: The red-head was Kairi. Luxord said her name.**

**Animesaki: Yes, mating season. They are demons.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. I'm sorry it's been a while! I've had school, observations, finals, and work has been a bit hectic. Everything is settling though, I'm out of school and work is going easier. I plan to try and update on my days off. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~A Chanced Glimpse~**

Sora sighed as he left school with Xion later that day. He was still having those pains, though they hadn't worsened in a while. Xion talked excitedly about her teacher, Marluxia, and Sora smiled as he listened to her. At least she seemed really excited about her class.

"Sora?" Xion asked, catching his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop by the train station plaza please?"

Sora looked at her questioningly, "Why?"

"I wanna see the view from up there!"

"You do?"

"We've rarely been out of the water…I want to see what the view is like!"

Sora smiled, "Alright."

Xion cheered and began to lead the way to the plaza happily. As they climbed the pathways up to the plaza, Sora began to feel slightly strange. It was as if he was about to meet someone important, but he just shook it off. The sun had begun to set as they reached the plaza. Xion ran to the ledge and leaned against it as Sora walked at a much slower pace.

As he walked towards her he looked around the area at the other people. His eyes stopped on two men leaning against the ledge. One had long spiky red hair and wore a flame red shirt and black pants. Next to him, and a bit shorter, was a long silver haired boy who wore a white vest and jeans. Sora's eyes locked on the silver haired male more than the red head.

Sora would have jumped when the boy's eyes met his almost immediately had he not been frozen. The sea green eyes of the boy watched him closely and seemed to put him under a spell. For some reason the pain he was feeling earlier completely vanished.

"Sora?" Xion asked, pulling Sora out of his frozen state.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" Xion asked.

Sora nodded as he shook his head, "Yeah…"

He went to stand next to his sister to watch the sunset. Though his thoughts kept going to the boy he had seen, though he dared not glance over again.

_~Riku~_

Riku sighed as he and Axel stopped to rest at the train station plaza. He leaned against the ledge in annoyance. They barely had anything to go on at all. Terra hadn't even described the boy, just told them that they'd know him when they saw him.

Axel whistled as he saw the sun setting in the distance. This truly was a grand spot to watch the sunset, though Riku was sure there were better ones. It also looked like a nice spot for couples to come watch it together. He sighed and closed his eyes as his friend just watched the crowds.

As Riku rested against the ledge he felt a pull, one that would only happen if his mate was near. He opened his eyes as he felt someone watching him. He turned his eyes to the person and was met with blue eyes that rivaled the ocean. Riku felt his breath leave him as he locked eyes with the boy.

He almost growled when the boy broke contact after a girl called to him. He was angry at seeing the spiky brown haired boy with some short black haired girl. He froze as he thought over what this possibly could mean. It meant that there was a chance this boy was his mate. Especially since the calling of his mate had quieted when he locked eyes with him.

"Riku?" Axel asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should get going."

"Right…"

Riku grudgingly made his way from the area, and from the boy. Though he was sad as he moved further away. He wanted to be with the boy so much and he knew he would need to find him again. Axel just watched him closely with a smile, having seen what had happened to his friend.

_~In a far away mansion~_

A boy with blonde hair watched the surroundings from his window with sad blue eyes. He longed to go out into the world but his master forbade him from doing so. All he could do was stay in the mansion and wait for his master to return. Only when his master did he would be beaten and taken repeatedly by force. He felt tears fall from his eyes once again in sadness.

As he lay down on his bed, one of the few things he could do, he began to drift to sleep. In his sleep he dreamt of a boy with hair black as night and eyes like gold.

_~In the demon palace~_

Vanitas growled in annoyance as he beat another of his father's soldiers in combat. He shook his head as he felt the call of his mate once again. As he began to march angrily back to his room he caught a glimpse of haunting blue eyes and blonde hair in his mind. His mate called to him but he could not locate him and it was pissing him off.

_~Larxene~_

Larxene glared at her crystal ball in annoyance as she sat in the dark, the room lit only by special torches that produce fire that looked like lightning. She was unable to locate her husband's Halfling child but she knew he had survived. She needed to hurry and finish the job before Terra located him.

_~Xehanort~_

Xehanort watched his son-in-law closely in hopes of finding some lead to where the man's Halfling son was. He was not amused at being here still to watch the man when he could have returned home to his pleasure slave long ago. His eyes drifted to his grandson as he passed the room that Xehanort was in. The boy seemed agitated, probably at not finding his mate yet.

**~End ch. 7~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! I really put a lot of different characters in here to introduce them. **

**I hope you can all read between the lines the connections I've made.**

**People still to be revealed as partner: Axel's mate and Xion's partner. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Animesaki: I'm sure Terra hadn't thought about that or he had and realized Sora needed to be found.**

**WolfPacFaan: They have kind of met now!**

**mochiusagi: How do you know Sora is bottom? (Besides the fact he's the uke?)**

**silvermist1116: Thanks for the review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. My boyfriend from the U.K. visited for two weeks and it was our first time meeting in person since we started dating two years ago. Then I'm on staff for Motaku a convention in Kansas City so been dealing with that. Also my second year of college is starting soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Meeting~**

Sora sighed as he attempted to concentrate on his school work. It had been a while since he had seen that boy by the train station. He couldn't quite seem to get the boy out of his head. He sighed and was about ready to give up on even attempting his school work. He glanced over to Roxas who wasn't sitting too far away. The blonde seemed to be worried about something and Sora had noticed he had been for a few days now.

"Sora?" Selphie asked from her spot next to him.

Sora's attention turned to her, "Yeah?"

"I noticed you seemed to be worried about Roxas."

Sora blinked, "Yeah…what's up with him?"

"His twin brother was accepted to a private academy far from here. Though he hasn't heard from his brother for a long time, never came home for vacations."

"That's weird…" Sora stated.

Selphie nodded, "He tried to visit him but ended up getting lost…he really misses Ventus."

Sora nodded understanding what she meant; he'd miss Xion if she suddenly went away and ignored him. Sora turned his attention, though now he really wanted to help Roxas out.

_~Xion's class~_

Xion watched Marluxia work out another example of the Dihybrid cross of the Punnett Square. She had gotten the first kind of plant gene but this one was slightly more complicated. She sighed as the bell rang, signaling it was time to go. As she began to pack her things away she didn't notice as Marluxia approached.

"Hey, do you understand everything?" Her teacher asked worriedly.

"It's a little confusing…I think I just need a bit more practice…"

Marluxia smiled, "Would you like to have a study session sometime? I understand your still getting used to being around here and with such a difficult thing to learn it must be hard."

Xion brightened, "Really? When?"

"How about…tomorrow after school in the library?" Marluxia asked.

"Sure!"

Marluxia laughed, "Great now get going."

Xion smiled at him and got her stuff together. She made her way to the door before turning back to her teacher. She watched as he went over to some plants to water them. She paused just watching him in interest. She blinked as he glanced back at her.

"Yes?"

"Oh…I just wanted to thank you…" Xion said with a blush.

Marluxia smiled, "No need to thank me."

Xion nodded blushing once again at his smile being directed towards her. She quickly turned and fled the classroom. She clutched her books close as she slowed from her run. She smiled down at the floor as she thought about what their study session would be like.

_~Axel~_

Axel sighed as he hung around the courtyard of the school. It was annoying waiting for Riku to finish up inside the school. As he looked around the courtyard his eyes stopped on a single person walking down the stone pathway. His eyes widened and he felt the urge to go over to the boy.

The boy blinked as he noticed Axel just leaning against the wall. He stopped as he was about to pass the red-head. Axel resisted the urge to just jump the boy as he stared into his blue eyes.

"Are you waiting for something?" The boy asked.

Axel snapped out of it, "Yeah…my friend is dropping off our registration forms."

"You're a new student?" the boy asked.

Axel blinked, "Yeah….why?"

"We got two other new students recently."

"What a coincidence," Axel laughed.

"Yeah…"

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

The boy just stared, "Sure…I'm Roxas."

Axel smirked deciding to have some fun, "Rox-ass?"

The boy just stared at Axel who just smirked at his joke. Though he blinked as the boy's hand formed a fist. Before he realized what had happened he felt a strong impact on the side of his face. He stumbled back a bit and brought a hand to his now bruised cheek in shock. He looked at the blond in disbelief.

"You jerk!" Roxas yelled at him before storming off.

Axel just watched the boy walk off in a huff with a small smile. It took guts to hit him a fire demon, not that anyone here knew that. Though he had to say he definitely liked the kid's spunk. His eyes moved down the blonde's body as he walked away and he enjoyed the nice view of his ass before it disappeared from site.

_~Riku~_

"I believe all your papers are in order," The school secretary stated.

Riku smiled, "Thanks, sorry if this caused you any trouble."

The woman smiled, "Not at all."

Riku took the information packets she handed him and bowed before leaving. He smirked as soon as he exited the office. This was going to be a piece of cake, now that they had an alias for the town. As he exited the school he blinked as he saw his partner staring after some kid's ass.

"Axel…" He groaned.

"What?" The red-head asked looking at him.

Riku just rolled his eyes as the two off them started to head off the grounds. He handed Axel his packet and leafed through his own. He ignored most of the nonsense stuff and only briefly looked at his schedule.

"So…it's a good thing we chose this school," Axel spoke up.

Riku blinked looking at his friend, "Why?"

"The blonde told me two students just transferred in."

"The kid and his sister possibly?" Riku asked.

"More than likely."

"Well we'll be home sooner than we thought," Riku stated.

"Yup!" Axel cheered.

Riku just looked ahead now ignoring his friend as he talked about the blonde. Riku was hoping to have caught a glimpse of the kid from the other day. He was sure there was some attraction to the kid that concerned mating but he wouldn't know till he was closer to the boy.

**~End ch. 8~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! **

**So yeah if anyone is going to Motaku then I'd be glad to meet up with ya guys! Just send me a PM! **

**Oh by the way, I had to go back and edit the past chapters to get rid of Ventus except in the seventh chapter…because of continuity issues. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Animesaki: Ha-ha loved your review!**

**WolfPacFaan: Roxas was already introduced just briefly, here's his first major part with some back story. I was surprised when you guessed Ventus…**

**silvermist1116: Thanks for the review.**

**breaking6883: I just thought answering reviews was nice. Give some acknowledgment that I actually read them.**

**mochiusagi: How do people keep guessing it was Ven?**

**darvit12: Sorry it took so long.**

**Mizu: Thanks for the review.**

**Yana5: Thanks for the review.**

** .demon: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Starlol9: Thanks for the review sorry it took so long!**

**Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while…schools been hectic…two coworkers unavailable at my work…plus just no free time to myself…so I have been trying…just get distracted or busy…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**~Who~**

Sora sighed as he sat in his writer's workshop class bored, waiting for the teacher to arrive. He felt like banging his head on the desk as his thoughts once again drifted to that day by the train station. He couldn't get that boy out of his head afterwards. He didn't understand why that was, in other races there were mating rituals, but mermaids normally chose their partners. So why he was feeling drawn to the boy confused him.

He looked up as his teacher finally entered the classroom, though she left the door open. The teacher went to her desk and looked them over closely. Sora really liked the teacher because she let them have free reign of what they wrote as long as it was in the genre they were assigned. She also never criticized them for what they wrote, but had the classmates comment on the stories and projects when they were read aloud.

"I'm sorry I was late, but we have a new student today," She said as she gestured for someone to enter.

Sora's head turned to the door in interest as the sound of footsteps approached it. His breath hitched as he saw that the new student was the boy from the station. Sora watched him closely, ignoring the girls now whispering about how cute the boy was or the guys commenting on the boy's looks.

"Everyone, this is Riku."

Riku turned to them and smiled, getting a few squeals from the girls, "It's nice to meet you all. I hope we have a good year."

"Riku you can sit next to…Sora for now." The teacher said pointing to Sora.

Sora snapped back to attention at that and waved at Riku, though he noticed the Riku's eyes were already watching him closely. It seemed like he was being observed by Riku, though he felt strange as Riku walked closer. Riku smiled at him as he took the seat next to Sora.

"Sora right?"

Sora nodded, "Yes, nice to meet you."

"You too, I hope we can become close acquaintances."

"Same."

_~Riku~_

Riku sighed as he waited out in the hall for the teacher to have him come in. Finally he saw her wave to him and he walked into the room. He didn't look around just watched the teacher till he stood next to her. He turned and looked at the class with a small smile. He ignored the girls' whispers as his eyes landed on a familiar brunette. He held back a smirk as he recognized the boy from the other day, his potential mate.

"Everyone, this is Riku."

Riku turned to them and smiled, getting a few squeals from the girls, "It's nice to meet you all. I hope we have a good year."

"Riku you can sit next to…Sora for now." The teacher said pointing to the brunette.

My head snapped to him, but not out of happiness that I was sitting next to him but his name. It was Sora, the same name as my king's son. As I took my seat next to him I turned to him and smiled.

"Sora right?"

The brunette nodded, "Yes, nice to meet you."

"You too, I hope we can become close acquaintances."

"Same."

As I looked at him I carefully studied his features now that we were closer. His hair was definitely spiky like Terra's, and about the same shade of brown. His eyes were blue, just like Terra's as well. Not to mention he has an uncanny resemblance to Vanitas, despite the different coloring. This could very well be the same Sora that he was to be looking for.

Riku turned back to the front of the class as he sat there deep in thought. Just being near the brunette was nearly irresistible. If he truly was the first born prince though, Riku was in for a world of trouble. Still he had no proof that Sora was the prince, he'd need to test it some more.

"Sora?" Riku whispered.

Sora glanced at him, "Yeah?"

"What other classes do you have?"

Sora blinked, "Basic fitness, biology, folklore and then speech."

"Really? I have basic fitness next and folklore later."

Sora smiled, "I'll show you to the gym then."

"Great, so what are we doing in gym?"

Sora looked down at the paper in front of him, "Swimming…"

Riku quirked an eyebrow at this reaction, that was definitely something he'd need to look into. If Sora was Terra's son then he couldn't go into water due to exposing his secret as a mermaid. Riku filed any information about Sora that he got from how the boy acted away in his mind.

_~Axel~_

Axel glared at the pool in front of him in disdain, he could swim that wasn't the problem he just despised water. A fire demon never needed to be in the water, it was their disadvantage. He hated the fact that he was being forced to, he would not be making life easy for his gym teacher. He looked up as he saw Riku walk into the pool area from the changing room. He blinked as he noticed that Riku had a strange, calculating look on his face.

"What's up?" Axel asked as Riku sat next to him.

"I think I found the kid."

Axel blinked, "What?"

"There's a kid in my class who looks exactly like the prince except with Terra's hair and eye color."

"You're kidding!"

Riku shook his head, "Plus his name is Sora."

"Well we will be done faster than we thought…"

Riku shook his head in disagreement, "We still need to prove it."

Axel groaned, "And how do you plan we do that?"

Riku's attention was pulled from Axel as the door to the locker room opened. Axel blinked as the boy he had seen Riku staring at the other day walked into the pool area. He sighed as he figured out why Riku was ignoring his question.

"See what I mean?" Riku asked suddenly.

Axel blinked confused, "Huh?"

Riku glared at him, "The brunette that just entered. See how he looks like the prince."

Axel blinked in surprise and looked the kid over again, "He does! Wait!? Is he the one you were talking about?"

Riku gave him a look as if asking if he was stupid, "Of course!"

"So he's in this class…" Axel looked at the kid again, "He's not in swim clothes."

Riku stood and waved at Sora who smiled and walked over to them. Axel smiled and waved, smirking as he noticed the blonde from the other day with Sora. The blonde rolled his eyes at the red-head and sat a few rows behind them on the risers.

"Why aren't you in swim trunks?" Riku asked.

Sora looked down, "I was attacked by a shark and since then I've been afraid of water…"

Riku nodded sadly, "That's sad to hear."

Sora nodded before going to join Roxas on the risers. Riku sat back down next to Axel and they both just stared at the water. Axel sighed and moved his hands through his hair.

"So…it really is him…"

"We don't know that yet," Riku stated.

"He won't swim…" Axel pointed out.

Riku nodded, "Until we see his tail we'll still have to say we're not positive."

Axel sighed again, "True…you know what this means right?"

"What?"

"If he is Terra's son…then that means you've got a problem…"

Riku groaned quietly, "You don't think I already know that?"

They stopped talking for the rest of the class and Riku kept glancing at Sora who was doing homework on the risers. He did notice the brunette looking like he wanted to join them in the pool though. He smiled before continuing his laps; this was going to be interesting.

**~End ch. 9~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! **

**Nothing new with why I updated this chapter specifically….except I beat Dream Drop Distance. Somewhat sad that this story was posted and Axel introduced before I got Dream Drop Distance…I absolutely love Lea now…**

**Poll: Should Riku cut his hair?**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Animesaki: Axel got told of ha-ha! Thanks for the review!**

**Yana5: Was that a good meeting?**

**WolfPacFaan: Sorry it took so long!**

**silvermist1116: I hope this was a good meeting!**

**Mizu Hoseki: Sorry for the late update!**

**Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, whenever I had time I had no inspiration. Also I've been looking through plot and character development books for writing to try and improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Trapped~**

Ventus sighed as he continued his chore of reorganizing the books in the library. He did this every day before his master returned. Most often there wouldn't be too much that needed reorganizing but on some days he'd find new books being delivered or that his master had taken books out of the library and they were strewn all around the mansion. He had a feeling this was so that his master could return before he was finished and if he never got his jobs finished he was punished, which was what his master most wanted.

Ventus stood as he finished the shelf he had been working on. He was nearly done, all he needed to do was search for the remaining few missing books in the other rooms of the mansion. Ventus moved out of the room shivering slightly in the cold of the house, as he only wore thin amounts of clothing.

He went from room to room checking for books, as he traveled between the four floors of the manor. He paused as he placed the remaining stack of books in the library when he thought he heard a knock. No one ever came to the manor unless it was a delivery, deliveries were left at the door though, or people that had business with his master, but they never came unless his master was there. He listened closely and to his surprise there was another knock.

Ventus stood there quietly, debating on what to do. He wasn't allowed to answer the door unless his master was here. He moved out of the room and looked over the railing of the second floor at the door. He jumped as the door suddenly slammed open. He quickly moved so that he was hidden by the wall, his heart beating fast. He peeked out from the wall slowly to look at the intruder and his breath caught.

Standing in the entrance was a young man, with obsidian black hair, rivaling the night sky, and eyes that looked like gold. He hid again when the person's gaze turned towards where he was.

_~Vanitas~_

Vanitas glared at the door of his grandfather's mansion annoyed. He had already knocked twice and still no one answered. Didn't his grandfather have the place staffed or was the staff just too lazy. Growing more annoyed the young prince slammed the door open in agitation.

He stormed into the entrance hall and looked the first floor over with a glare. Not a single person in sight, but the place was very clean, so someone had to be there. His glare depended as he felt someone watching him. He turned his gaze to the second floor, on the left side of the stairs and was just in time to catch a head of blonde duck around the corner.

Vanitas frowned, not amused at being treated in such a disrespectful way. He willed his wings to appear before leaping into the air to fly up to the second floor. He landed on the railing before stepping off, his wings disappearing as he did so. He turned his glare to the smaller figure pressed firmly against the wall.

The person was indeed blonde, with blue eyes like he had never seen before. As he gazed into the boy's eyes he felt like he had seen those haunting eyes somewhere before. The boy stared at him in fear, shaking against the wall.

"Why didn't you answer the door?" Vanitas snapped, annoyed with the kid.

The boy looked away, "My master ordered me to never open the door."

"Why not? As his servant you are to maintain the house are you not? Therefore answering the door is one of your jobs isn't it?"

"I'm not a servant of the house that is meant to answer the door; I only clean as a chore when my master is not home."

Vanitas frowned, not liking this kid's attitude. As he stepped forward he froze, catching the boy's sent. It wasn't the scent of a demon, the kid was human. Why was a human in his grandfather's house? He sniffed again, realizing there was another scent, and it was deeper and more powerful than his human scent. If the prince had to describe it anyway, it kind of smelled like the wind, or maybe to air after a gentle breeze swept by. It was a peculiar scent and not one coming from the boy's surroundings. The thought of surroundings stopped Vanitas again, as he picked up another scent. This one defiantly belonged to his grandfather, there was no mistake, and since the boy practically reeked of it, he could assume what kind of servant the boy was.

As Vanitas realized what the boy was used for, he felt anger at his grandfather, but he didn't understand why. It wasn't uncommon for lords to have pleasure slaves, but the thought of this boy being his grandfather's was something Vanitas did not like. He paused as he looked at the boy's still terrified face. He didn't want the boy to be sad either, which was rare because he didn't care about anyone but himself.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked, breaking Vanitas from his thoughts.

Vanitas stared at the boy, who before was afraid of him but was now worried, "I'm fine."

The boy blinked at him, "What business did you have for my master, if I may ask?"

"My business is none of your concern," Vanitas growled.

The blonder bowed his head, "I'm sorry…it is of course none of my business."

"Don't you have work to do?" Vanitas demanded.

The boy nodded before walking down the hall to the library. Vanitas debated on what to do and decided to just wait for his grandfather to return. He followed the blonde, bored. He leaned against the door of the library as he watched the kid reorganize the remaining books. After a few the boy turned to look at him, his look one of weary.

"Yes?"

Vanitas watched him, "What's your name?"

The boy blinked, "Ventus…"

Vanitas only nodded as he continued to watch the boy. Vanitas turned his head to the hallway as he heard the front door open. He moved away from the door so that his grandfather wouldn't see him when he first entered.

_~Ventus~_

Ventus shifted uncomfortably as he felt the boy's gazing at him intently. As he finished putting the last book on the book shelf he heard the front door open. He inwardly groaned, knowing this signaled the return of his master. He had finished his work, but with the unexpected guest, who knows what would happen.

He steeled his nerves, and made his face become emotionless once again. He would not give his master the pleasure of drawing out any more emotions from him. He turned to the door as he heard the footsteps approach the room. He briefly noted that the visitor had moved away from the door so that he wouldn't be seen right away.

He stilled as he saw his master appear in the doorway. Xehanort smirked as he saw Ventus standing there, just waiting for him. He walked into the room, not bothering to look around as his attention was solely on Ventus. As he finally reached the blonde he brought his hand up to Ventus' face and the Ventus didn't fight against the grip on his chin. He allowed his head to be lifted to look at the Xehanort.

As the man leaned in for a kiss, Ventus felt sick knowing the visitor was watching. Why he suddenly felt that way he had no idea, it wasn't the first time Xehanort had shown him off in front of guests. This visitor though, Ventus just felt he was different. He felt like he was betraying the blacked haired boy.

_~Vanitas~_

Vanitas glared at his grandfather as he watched him move towards Ventus. For some reason he didn't like how his grandfather looked solely on Ventus. He fisted his hands together as his grandfather lifted the blonde's chin up. As they kissed he felt his blood boil, he felt an intense murderous rage fill him.

"Grandfather," Vanitas spoke up.

He smirked as he watched the man freeze before he broke the kiss. The older man turned to look at his grandson, with a hint of surprise. Vanitas briefly saw a flash of anger in his grandfather's eyes, but it quickly changed to an impassive look.

"Vanitas, how long have you been there?"

Vanitas strode towards his grandfather, "I was here before you arrived."

Xehanort's eyes hardened as he glanced at Ventus, "You were?"

"Yes, sorry to have come unannounced, it did take your servant by surprise when I just barged in."

Xehanort watched Vanitas carefully, "I see…I hope he didn't disrespect you."

"Not at all, I preferred to be left alone as I awaited you. I had just become impatient of waiting and had come to ask when you were expected to return when you entered the house."

Xehanort nodded, "Shall we discuss whatever you needed in my study?"

Vanitas frowned, "I suppose."

Xehanort strode from the room, and Vanitas glanced at Ventus once more. The boy was looking away from him, as if ashamed. Vanitas reached out to touch him but decided better of it before turning and following his grandfather.

_~Xehanort~_

Xehanort watched his grandson leave the manor and closed the door as soon as he was out the front gates. He slammed the door shut in anger at the little brat's impertinence. How dare he show up to his manor unannounced? Not only that the little prince had the audacity to interact with his pet.

At the thought of his pet Xehanort strode to the dining area where he knew his pet would be at this time. As he entered he smirked at the blonde who turned to look at him. He waved the cook off, telling the cook to hold off on dinner at the moment. The blonde looked at him, and he smirked as he saw the look of slight fear in his eyes.

Xehanort grabbed the blonde and pulled him roughly from the room. Ventus attempted to pull away from the older man but was not strong enough. Xehanort pulled him up the stairs and to the fourth floor where his room resided. He pushed the boy into the room roughly and once the door was locked threw him onto the bed.

Xehanort quickly got onto the bed and began to tear the boy's clothes off, not caring as his nails cut into the boy's luscious skin. He smirked as the boy stared up at him in fear.

"You're in for a rough time, after all you disobeyed me."

"I-I didn't."

Xehanort glared, "You let a guest into the house without my permission."

"He barged in!" Ventus defended.

Xehanort backhanded the blonde and the boy cried out in pain. He smirked down at the boy as he decided what to do with his favorite pet.

"Time for some fun," Xehanort whispered.

_~Ventus~_

Ventus cried out as he felt Xehanort bite his neck sharply. He felt his blood being sucked by the demon and couldn't help but cry out in fear. Xehanort was an incubus just like his family, yet he seemed to enjoy vampire tendencies. Xehanort loved to bite him till he would not be able to fight back. He would soon be in a stage where he couldn't make sense of anything, a stage where pleasure came easily.

Not soon after he felt the old man pull away and begin to go over his body. He whimpered as the man's claws dug into his skin, cutting him all over his chest and back. He also felt the sharp nips of the man's teeth all over his body. He gasped as he felt something cold and scaly wrap around his member tightly. He already knew it to be the man's tail. He felt the sharp tip of the appendage run along his waist as the tail massaged him.

Ventus' eyes closed as he tried to hold back his cries of pain. He knew he was bleeding a lot by now, but the incubus was licking the major wounds, stopping him from bleeding to death. It was always like this, he'd be injured to the point where he would bleed to death, but he'd be healed and injured again right away.

Through all the pains of the new cuts he didn't feel Xehanort's large organ at his entrance. He shouted as he was penetrated roughly and with no warning. He was dry and unprepared as the man began to harshly pound into him. All the while the man's tail played with the human's member roughly. Ventus whimpered, wishing for it all to end. As the man continued to add more wounds as he healed others Ventus cried out in pain, all he could feel was his hole being ripped open and the pain of being cut open over and over.

Eventually his mind began to blank out. It always did, much to Xehanort's displeasure, he knew eventually his master would find a way to prevent this. After a while he cried out unwillingly in pleasure as he released, before he began to fade into unconsciousness he felt Xehanort's warm seed spill into his torn hole.

He sobbed inwardly as he began to fall unconscious his only thought on the feeling of betraying someone important.

**~End ch. 10~**

**Wow…this chapter was actually longer then I meant for it to be. I didn't have any ideas for Riku and Sora, nor Axel and Roxas. So I decided to go with the pairing that had little input into the story so far. What did you all think?**

**Poll: should Riku cut his hair?**

**So it seems like everyone doesn't want his hair cut. Alright, if it is cut, it'll probably be in battle or something like that, not by choice. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Mallobie: umm…ok.**

**ninjaeris13: Sorry it takes me so long to update! Glad you like it!**

**Visitor: Thanks for the review!**

**Mizu Hoseki: Riku is screwed. Good thought on Axel. In his human form he wouldn't steam the pool, unless he heated his body to do that. In his full fire demon form, he'd probably be extinguished. **

**Animesaki: I won't cut it unless it's an accident (like in battle). Terra is understanding, but considering Sora is the uke, he is technically like Terra's daughter, and dads are very protective of their daughters. **

**Kiagura: thanks for the review!**

**pyrobookwyrm: Olette is Sora's friend from the ocean…I meant Selphie…their both brunettes and I got confused. **

**Princess Merleen: Sorry it took so long to update!**

**silvermist1116: Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed!**

**breaking6883: Do you like Ventus and Vanitas together so far?**

**Keyblade Master13: Ok…**

**Guest: Sorry it took so long!**

**alieraa: The best? **

**Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long for this update! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Longing~**

_~Sora~_

Sora stared sadly down at the pool from his seat in the risers, as he sighed once again. He really wanted to join his class in the pool, but he wasn't allowed to join them. Though at the same time he didn't mind just sitting up in the stands, it meant he had more time to just watch, then to actually participate.

His eyes continued to drift over to Riku, who always seemed to have Sora's attention. Sora blushed as he realized he was staring at Riku's half-naked body once again. It was most likely because the water, dripping down Riku's upper body and from his silver hair really made him look so much hotter. Sora looked down as he felt embarrassed at his own thoughts; he didn't understand why he was acting this way.

He brought his knees up and rested his head on them as he tried to focus his thoughts elsewhere, but no matter what his thoughts continued to travel to Riku. He didn't understand why that was; he had just met the guy. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the creaking of the risers as someone walked up them.

"Hey, you okay?"

Sora's head snapped up to see Riku standing near him on the risers, he blushed and looked away, after seeing Riku's shirtless chest up close. Though the boy had dried off Sora could still make out the little bit of water trickling down his chest from his wet hair.

"No-nothing…just bored…" Sora answered nervously.

"Well, everyone is heading to the locker room, you going to come with us?"

Sora began to nod before he had a sudden idea, "Actually…I'll wait for you guys out here."

"You sure?"

Sora nodded again, and he heard Riku sigh before the older boy began making his way down the risers. Sora let out a huge sigh of relief as he gathered his stuff up. As much as he'd like to join the others in the locker room to chat, after swimming the students were required to shower, which meant seeing Riku completely naked, Sora just couldn't handle the thought. Sora went out into the hall and sat down across from the locker room door.

He closed his eyes as he waited for at least Roxas to get out, trying to not think about Riku, which this time was proving easier. It seemed that as long as he wasn't in the same room, his thoughts weren't filled with Riku, but he did sometimes have this longing to find Riku every little while. He looked up as he heard the door open, and an irritated huff come from the one who was exiting.

"Let's go," Roxas snapped, before Sora could greet him.

Sora grabbed his stuff and followed his friend down the hall, and couldn't help but notice Roxas seemed really irritated. He heard the locker room door open as they reached the end of the hall, he went to look back when he heard someone calling out to them, but Roxas grabbed his arm to pull him along. Sora allowed his friend to pull him along, not like he had much of a choice since Roxas actually had a pretty strong grip.

"Roxie wait up!" A voice called, that he faintly recognized as Axel.

"MY NAME IS ROXAS! NOT ROX-ASS OR ROXIE OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU CALL ME! IT'S ROXAS! NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Roxas shouted in annoyance before taking off running, pulling Sora along with him.

Once they finished running, they both leaned against the wall in exhaustion. Sora glanced at Roxas and could tell he was still fuming about what had just happened. Sora patted him on the shoulder and the blonde looked at him in confusion.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

Roxas glared at a wall, "Just fine, now that I'm away from that idiot."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"It's the truth, he's a big idiot, with a huge freaking ego, and he is always so fired up to get on my freaking nerves!"

Sora smiled, "Really and you don't like him?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"I've just noticed you either talk about him a lot, or I've seen you watch him a lot," Sora said with a smirk.

Roxas blushed, "That doesn't mean anything! He just really irritates me!"

"And the staring?"

Roxas glared at him, "I'm plotting ways to make his life hell."

Sora laughed at that, "Sure."

Roxas smirked as he turned to his friend, "And what about you?"

Sora blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I've seen you watching Riku, especially today in gym. Don't try to deny it; you're so hung up over him."

Sora blushed and looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't, admit it, you like Riku."

"No I don't!" Sora denied.

"Really?" Roxas teased.

Sora looked away from his friend, in both embarrassment and anger. He heard Roxas sigh and felt his hair being ruffled by the blonde. Sora looked up at him, and Roxas regretted teasing his friend so much.

"Sorry about that, I'll drop it okay?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah…sorry didn't mean to get upset or anything, it's just so weird…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah…I just get this weird feeling when I'm around him…"

Roxas smirked, "You're in love."

Sora blinked before shaking his head, denying the idea. Roxas sighed and after another minute or two the two of them headed off to class.

_~Riku~_

Riku glanced again up at the raisers from his spot in the pool. He had noticed Sora's longing look at the water, but every now and again he could feel the brunette's gaze on him. When the teacher finally allowed them to get out of the pool he dried his upper body off before heading up the risers. He watched Sora worriedly as he noticed him curling up, as if trying to hide from something.

"Hey you okay?" Riku asked, earning him Sora's attention, though the brunette soon looked away.

"No-nothing…just bored…" Sora answered nervously.

"Well, everyone is heading to the locker room, you going to come with us?"

Sora began to nod before he shook his head, "Actually…I'll wait for you guys out here."

Riku gave him a worried look, "You sure?"

Riku climbed down the risers and headed into the locker room after everyone else. As he undressed to go to the showers his thoughts kept drifting to Sora. He was wondering what was wrong with his brunette; he paused in his thoughts as he realized he was referring to Sora as his. As he stepped under the water he let out a quiet sigh, and ignored all others in the shower area, well until he heard a slap from across the shower.

Riku turned to look at what happened, and almost rolled his eyes. Axel now supported a huge red mark on his face, and Roxas was storming out of the shower area. Riku made his way over to his idiotic friend to see what happened.

"So…what did you do this time?"

"I just felt his ass," Axel stated simply.

"You really are an idiot," Riku stated heading to his locker.

Axel glared at Riku before following him to their lockers, "Hey!"

They quickly changed into their normal clothes, Axel especially once he saw Roxas heading out. Riku followed his friend as the red-head left the locker room in a hurry. As they go out of the locker room they looked down the hall to see Roxas and Sora about to turn the corner. Riku frowned, having wanted to catch Sora outside the locker room.

"Roxie wait up!" Axel called, and Riku groaned at the fire demon's stupidity

"MY NAME IS ROXAS! NOT ROX-ASS OR ROXIE OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU CALL ME! IT'S ROXAS! NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Roxas shouted in annoyance before taking off running, pulling Sora along with him.

"Good going, not only did you piss off your potential mate, but he ran off with Sora," Riku pointed out annoyed.

"You're point?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Well if you got your lust under control for more than five minutes, you'd think that we should be figuring out if Sora is indeed the prince."

"Sure, that's why you wanted to meet up with him."

Riku glared at his friend before heading to his next class, he couldn't handle the red-head's stupidity at times. He just hoped that they'd figure out in time if Sora was indeed the prince and get him safely to Terra. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen if they didn't hurry.

_~?~_

A figure hid behind a corner, watching Sora and Roxas discussing about their two love interests. The figures gaze was trained on the brunette more than the blonde as he watched intently. He held an orb in his hand that was recording the two of them, so he could bring proof back. As the two headed back to class the figure put the orb away. He turned and opened a hidden portal, skipping the rest of the school day as he headed to the demon world.

He headed directly for the palace, his black hood hiding his face from site. He walked through the corridors heading for the meeting place of his employer. As he entered the chamber he saw his employer lounging in one of the seats waiting for him. The queen looked at him, her glare nearly freezing him in place.

"Did you succeed?"

The figure tossed her the orb, "That should be enough."

"Good now leave," Larxene ordered standing.

"What about my pay?"

Larxene turned to him with a glare, "You're job is not done yet, till that brat is taken care of you will not get paid. Now get out of my site before I electrocute you to death you useless demon."

The figure nodded quickly before hurrying out of the room, not wanting to anger the queen further.

_~Larxene~_

Larxene smirked as she tossed the orb into the air before leaving the room to find her father, he would want to see this. He would also have the best plan for solving their little problem. She only hoped that she had found the brat first, and none of her husband's henchmen.

**~End ch. 11~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! My New Years revolution is to update my stories more!**

**Anyone guess who the mysterious figure is? **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Mizu Hoseki: What do you kill an incubus with? **

**silvermist1116: Thanks for the review!**

**Taco Luver: Well I do plan to write my own stories at one point; I don't think I'm that good though. Also I hope you can find me again, or at least become a member this site is great.**

**Visitor: Catching my muse isn't the problem…my work load is the problem, either get ideas during work yet no way to write it down, or get idea then have no inspiration, get idea but too tired, or have about 3 panels for a con in less than two weeks that need to get done! Sorry it takes so long! Blame the dang plot bunnies and my work and school load. Anyways Vanitas doesn't know its Hope yet, but unlike some of the other pairings, he won't be long to act, in fact he may act first…or may not. **

**breaking6883: Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying.**

**Raven Tsurara: Glad you like the story so far!**

**Well till next time! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter! Anyways this chapter will have a lot going on, well maybe not a lot in terms of action but definitely many things!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**~Plans Being Set~**

Xehanort watched the orb quietly, his daughter leaning against the back of his chair watching along with him. As he watched more of the clip, his frown deepened, especially when he focused on the blonde next to Sora. How had he not noticed that his lovely servant apparently had a sibling, and a twin that looked just as delectable as his servant. As the orb turned off at the end of the recording he heard his daughter growl, obviously not happy at what she had seen.

"I can't believe that the little brat happened to live from that! Not only that but it seems like he isn't even worried about what happened! He gets on my nerves!" She ranted, and as she did so Xehanort could hear small cracks of lightning slip out from her fingers.

"Calm yourself, it is never good to lose your cool, especially where one might see it. You must be dignified," Xehanort reprimanded.

"But father!" Larxene complained.

"I have a plan for them already, from my sources two of Terra's men are already in that town, though I do not know if they have found him yet."

"What is this plan?"

"That is for me to be concerned with, not you."

Larxene glared, "Why won't you tell me! The little pest is my problem!"

"Because I have a very good idea of a way to get the brat out of the way permanently, one way better than one you could come up with."

"And what do you mean by that?" Larxene snapped.

"You lack finesse especially when you are mad, you are rash. Therefore you should just let me handle the situation and you can just continue your job of securing more power from Terra."

Larxene glared at her father, "I will not just sit around! I will kill that brat no matter what. If you don't tell me your plan then I will do it on my own."

Xehanort cocked an eyebrow, "Very well go do it on your own, but your rashness will cause Terra to catch onto you."

"I will not get caught! Besides that fool would believe anything I say."

"Do not trust that that is true, so if you must disobey me then get out of my sight," Xehanort growled, tired of his daughter's foolishness.

Larxene gritted her teeth, not sure what to do. If she left her father now she'd be in a bad situation with the throne. If she stayed she might not get her wish to kill the brat.

"We'll play it your way for now, you old coot. But if it doesn't get anywhere fast I will make my own movie."

"Very well," Xehanort agreed.

"So what is your plan?"

Xehanort smirked, a smirk that scared even Larxene, "Don't worry when I'm done with the boy he will be as good as dead."

"And what about my servant I have working on this case?"

"Oh he can play with the boy if he wants, in fact if he can expose the boy that would be wonderful. Scare the boy into a corner where he'd be trapped."

Larxene smirked, "Sounds good to me."

Larxene turned and stalked out of the room a smirk on her face. As she walked down the deserted hallway she pulled out another small orb. It glowed and she spoke into it with a sadistic smile.

"Try to expose the boy, expose his secrets so he can't show his face," She ordered into it before turning the orb off with a maniacal laughter.

As she stalked down the hall back to the main part of the palace, she didn't notice a pair of glowing eyes watching her from the shadows. She continued to move on down the hall unaware that her plan may just have been spilled to an unknown source.

_~Sora~_

Sora smiled as he talked with Roxas and his other friends at lunch, not noticing Riku and Axel watching him from a distance. He laughed at a joke Kairi said along with the others, when another tray was sat down at the table. He turned to the new person a paused taking in their appearance.

His first thought of what was with the blonde mullet or the large sitar case leaned against the table. The boy looked at him with a goofy smile after straightening out his uniform. Sora blinked at the boy, getting a feeling of needing to go on the defensive for some reason, even though the boy looked nice.

"Hey Demyx, where have you been recently?" Selphie asked excitedly.

"Oh, you know just practicing for my gigs."

Sora blinked, now interested, "Gigs?"

"Yeah, I'm in a band," Demyx stated turning to Sora, before he blinked, "By the way, I'm Demyx, and you are?"

Sora smiled, "Oh, I'm Sora!"

"Sora, huh? You new here?"

"Yeah, at least I've been here for at least a month."

"And I haven't met you before?"

"I guess not, but like you said you've probably been busy."

Demyx nodded, "Right, I forgot. Anyways do you like swimming?"

Sora blinked, confused at the question, "I had a horrible accident a while ago at the beach, I've been afraid of swimming ever since."

"Aww that's a shame, see I was gonna have a pool party at my place, and I wanted to invite everyone, but I don't want you to be left out."

Sora shook his head and gave a sad smile, "It's alright, thanks for offering."

"You seem like the kind of guy who is born to be a swimmer though. Tell ya what, if you want I can help you get back into swimming."

Sora's eyes widened, "You don't have to do that!"

"Nonsense, I promise it won't be that bad, we can start right after school."

Selphie smiled, "That's a great idea! Demyx is a fantastic swimmer!"

"Yeah, we'll all go down with you and swim also," Kairi added.

"Then it's decided!" Demyx laughed.

"No!" Sora said, slamming his hands on the table.

Everyone at the table looked at him, with mixed expressions of worry and confusion. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Roxas watching him carefully. He began shaking, his eyes widening at the thought of being found out, he was terrified of what would happen to him.

"Sora?"

"I'm sorry, I can't…I'm too scared to even get my feet wet. After that run in with the shark…well…I just can't…"

Demyx's eyes softened, "Sorry for trying to push ya man. Look it's no sweat okay? If you ever want to though, you can come to me."

Sora nodded still shaking as he put his hands in his lap and his head down. He felt arms wrap around him, and automatically leaned into the familiar touch of his sister's arms. He ignored the stares he knew he was receiving from the rest of the students. Peeking out from Xion's embrace, he did catch Riku watching him worriedly, and he quickly hid again, embarrassed that he had made a scene in front of Riku.

_~Riku~_

Riku watched Sora worried for the little brunette, as Sora's sister comforted him. His eyes turned to the new blonde that had joined Sora's friends, never having seen him before. He heard Axel lightly hit the table and turned to his friend to see him glaring at the new blonde.

"What's up?"

Axel growled, "Nothing, I have to check into something."

Before Riku could ask Axel had stood and stormed his way out of the cafeteria. Riku did notice that the new blonde turned his head to watch Axel, and for some reason Riku felt worried about this new student. The blonde briefly turned to look at Riku and smiled, though Riku felt the blonde was a threat to him. The new guy turned away, patting his sitar before talking with the others at the table more.

_~Axel~_

Axel walked out of the dark portal, wearing his black cloak; he stalked down the white halls angrily. He approached a door and threw it open, not startling the current occupant in the room. The man with blue hair and a scar on his face glanced at Axel out of interest.

"What is it? Aren't you on a mission for the king? I don't recall him or I calling you back here."

Axel growled, slamming his hands on the desk, "That stupid water demon, does he have a mission at the moment?"

The blue haired man raised an eyebrow at the question, "No he is not, and he is currently on leave. He requested it shortly after you and Riku were put on that mission. Why?"

Axel just stalked towards the exit, "No reason."

"Axel, I require an explanation. You have stormed back here, before completing your mission, now why?"

"I think I just saw him is all, it must have been my imagination."

Before the man could ask another thing, Axel had left the room. He headed back to the room where he could teleport out from, his mind already going through lists of possibilities. As he walked he ignored the other members of the group, they didn't matter to him at the moment.

_~Xehanort~_

Xehanort smiled as his magic worked, soon his plan would be in place. Soon the little prince would be right where he wanted him. Soon the kingdom would be under his complete control as well. He glanced at the orb, once again watching it, before smiling sadistically. He had such big plans for the little prince, and also for the other twin that he had just found out about.

**~End ch. 12~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I'd like to thank one of the guest reviewers who suggested putting someone who has a crush on Sora in the story, it is NOT Demyx. It is someone who has yet to be revealed, or has he been revealed already?**

**Anyone figure out the mysterious figure? (Has been revealed)**

**By the way, I just started classes again. Also I have two panels for Naka-kon, though they're mostly finished so hopefully I'll have more time on stories this time!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**breaking6883: Thanks, I actually love stories that involve them also. This story did actually start out as a basis for a little mermaid story, but it grew in plot too fast for it to be considered that when I first thought of it.**

**Mizu Hoseki: Well figured it out now?**

**Erstine 13624: Thanks for the review.**

**mochiusagi: Hope this didn't keep you waiting!**

**silvermist1116: Thanks for the review.**

**Guest: Thanks for the idea!**

**Visitor: Thanks for the review; I try to keep up with everything. **

**Well till next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Nearly Revealed~**

Sora sighed as he once again sat in the rafter of the pool area. It was getting annoying watching his friends and classmates having fun. As the teacher allowed them to have free time, Sora noticed Roxas waving him over. Sora smiled and walked over to his friend, being careful of not getting too close to the water, even splashing could cause a reaction.

"What's up?" Sora asked as he sat on the bench near where Roxas sat on the edge of the pool.

"Look, you really should try and get in the water, maybe just the shallow end."

Sora looked down, "I'm too afraid…"

"Sora you have to overcome the fear eventually."

Sora looked at his friend who was giving him an encouraging look. Sora looked at the pool with a longing look; he really did want to join his friends. He jumped as he heard some boys get rowdy; he looked over at them wearily, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

One of the boys looked at him, "Why don't you join us?"

Sora shook his head, "I…I can't…"

"Aww the little baby is afraid of some water?" The second boy laughed.

Sora looked down as Roxas spoke up, "Hey leave him alone! He had a bad incident that's all!"

"Sure, he's just a big baby," the third guy laughed.

"I'm gonna go back to my seat," Sora told Roxas, still looking down as he stood.

He walked past the guys but before he got too far he felt one of them grab him. He whipped around with wide eyes as they began to tug him towards him. Why did the teacher have to have left the room now? He began to struggle as he was pulled closer to the pool, his eyes widening in fear.

He heard Roxas shout and try and help him but he was held back by one of the other guys. He also recognized the sound of Riku and Axel shouting for them to stop or else. As he clenched his eyes shut as he felt himself get closer to the edge, as he was about to be pushed into the water he felt a rush of power surge through him.

"STOP IT!" He shouted and he felt something burst out of him.

Next thing Sora knew the bullies seemed frozen, including even his classmates. Before he could think of what happened he quickly broke his arm free before pushing the one that had grabbed him into the pool. As he turned to escape them he noticed everyone begin to move again, he rushed past them as he heard the bullies cry out. He didn't stop as Riku shouted his name in worry, he just ran for the locker room after he grabbed his stuff.

As he entered he heard the teacher blow their whistle signaling their return and to call attention. As soon as he got into the locker room he sat by his locker and waited for class to end and when it did he left quickly. His main thoughts were on what he had done at the pool, a normal mermaid wouldn't have that kind of power would they?

_~Riku~_

When Sora activated his power Riku and Axel had quickly pretended to freeze, knowing that the magic the brunette used only affected humans. As soon as the humans began to move again, they did as well, allowing Riku to call after Sora who ran off towards the locker room. He was going to follow but the teacher returned preventing him from doing so.

When they got into the room, Sora had already departed for his next class, preventing Riku from seeing him. The day passed with Sora dodging Riku and anyone else for the rest of school and Riku soon found himself walking back towards his and Axel's house and deep in thought.

"So…" Axel began, not sure what to say.

"Sora activated a magic from his Incubus blood," Riku stated.

"So he is most definitely the prince then?"

"Yeah, but this is bad. Those guys have never bothered Sora before today, so why did they do it all of a sudden?" Riku asked trying to think.

"Dunno…" Axel stated thinking about it also.

Riku paused for a moment as he thought of something, "Maybe they were possessed?"

"Possessed?"

"Maybe the enemy found Sora and is trying to take care of him and used magic to control those guys?" Riku suggested.

Axel's eyes hardened, "That just may be it…"

Riku blinked at him in confusion but before he could ask, Axel quickly walked the rest of the way to their house, leaving Riku by himself. Riku followed along, still trying to figure out what was going on and if he truly needed to be on is guard.

_~Demyx~_

Demyx groaned as he realized his plan to control the boys had failed. He was going to actually have to do something more to get to the little brat, which meant more work. He sighed from his spot near Axel and Riku's place, and remained hidden as he saw them approach. He not only needed to keep tabs on the prince, but on Terra's servants as well, what a drag.

He listened in and almost groaned again as Riku guessed at possession; hopefully they hadn't caught onto him yet. As he watched Axel hurry to their apartment he almost couldn't help but smiling from watching the red head. He sighed as he walked away, making his way to his own place.

As he walked along the now dark street he froze as he felt a presence. He turned to the alley nearby and could only see glowing eyes watching him. He gave the hidden figure his best glare, but felt intimidated when the figure didn't back down.

"Your plan was brilliant but it needs a bit more work," The voice stated obviously unimpressed.

"Yeah and you got a better plan?"

The figure chuckled, "I do in fact and I need your help."

Demyx glared, "Sorry but I only follow my boss's orders."

"But what if I came to help?"

"Well I don't need it."

The figure glared, "Let me explain my boss wants something, and it involves the prince's blonde friend. I'll help you and your boss if you help mine."

Demyx watched him, "What's your plan?"

"The little blonde seems to have taken an interest in that fire demon…" Demyx growled at that and the figure smirked, "I need you to charm the fire idiot into liking you. It shouldn't be too hard considering your past."

"And how does this help you?"

"My boss and I will take care of the rest," The figure promised not giving anything else away.

"And how will you help me?"

"My boss sent me to help distance the prince from the incubus that was sent to get him. By getting the fire demon separated from the little blonde human then the prince may side with the blonde more and distance himself," The figure explained.

"And how will you do that?"

"That is none of your business. You do your job and I'll do mine."

Demyx stared the figure down before nodding, not because he wanted to but because he knew he wouldn't win if this turned into a fight. Before he could react the figure disappeared after accepting Demyx's answer. Demyx sighed and continued home, still trying to form a plan, one that now included Axel.

_~Ventus~_

Ventus stared out the window bored as he heard his master enter the room. He looked at his master, not wanting to approach him and Xehanort just smirked at him.

"Sorry I am far too busy to play with you at the moment," Xehanort stated.

"Why?" Ventus asked, though relived.

"Because I'm working on getting you some friends."

Ventus froze, he hoped that Xehanort didn't mean what he thought he meant, "You mean like pets?"

"Silly pet, I mean human pets. Be glad you'll finally have some company, and not only that you'll also get a break from time to time. Which means when I do come to you again it'll be even better," Xehanort stated sadistically.

Ventus shivered in fear, "Please…don't!"

Xehanort glared at him and grabbed him harshly, "Do not go against me or else you'll be in for a world of pain. Be happy I'm getting another pet and be happy you're still alive. I normally only keep one pet till I get bored then I kill them. For you I'm getting another so that I may enjoy you more."

Xehanort let go of Ventus and he fell to the floor roughly. He stared at Xehanort in fear before his master swept from the room angrily. Ventus hoped that Xehanort wouldn't succeed in getting whoever it was he was after.

**~End ch. 13~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Mizu Hoseki: Demyx is still lazy. Yes Naka-Kon as the one in Kansas City, I go every year.**

**Erstine 13624: Thanks for the review!**

**silvermist1116: Thanks for the review!**

**mochiusagi: Yay for plot thickening! **

**Liz: Aww thanks, hope you continue to enjoy.**

**breaking6883: Yes I know what vocaloid is, and are you referring to Luka's song of it? If so I love that one!**

**Visitor: It might be a while for romance since now we have a rival for Roxas in Axel's affection, and Xehanort after Roxas, and Xehanort is keeping Ventus from Vanitas. I still need to do more for Xion.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review.**

**Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Beginning of a Crush~**

Sora sighed as he and Riku took their usual seats in their writing class, it had been raining all day long. He heard a knock on his desk and turned to Riku, giving the older boy a smile. Riku smiled back; extremely happy he had gained the brunette's attention.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something," Riku stated.

Sora blinked at him, "What?"

"Well…I was wondering if you'd want to hang out sometime?"

Sora blushed, "Like as a date?"

Riku smiled, "Well yeah, but if you want it to be as just friends that's fine too."

"I can't guarantee that we'll start dating afterwards, but I wouldn't mind a date."

Riku nodded, "Right, and I won't push you. So how about we got to the mall tomorrow?"

Sora nodded and before they could continue their conversation the teacher joined them. The class and gym passed by quickly. As he sat down in his Biology he noticed the teacher hadn't arrived yet, though some of the girls were giggling.

"What's going on?" Sora asked one of his classmates.

"We have a new student!" One giggled.

"And he is so hot!" the second one added.

The third stopped giggling for a second, "Aren't we having an awful lot of transfer students all of a sudden?"

"Who cares? They're all hot or cute at least!" The first girl continued giggling.

Sora sighed, knowing he was effectively being ignored now by the girls. He sat down at his desk and waited. It wasn't long till the whole class had arrived and the teacher entered. Marluxia smiled at them all, and behind him was there new classmate.

Sora paused as he stared at the older boy seemingly captivated. He had dark skin, silver hair that flowed down his back and golden eyes that glanced over the classroom. Sora felt slightly interested in the boy, and he couldn't figure out why. The boy's eyes met his and Sora felt like he was being pulled in from those gold eyes. The boy didn't look away till the teacher told him to sit at an empty table.

The boy sat directly behind Sora, and the brunette could feel the boy's eyes boring into his back. Sora tried to ignore the boy but he couldn't as he felt him continue to stare all throughout class. As Sora stood he felt a presence near him and was startled to see the boy looking down at him.

"U-um…yes?"

"I was wondering if you could show me where Folklore was?" Asked the boy in a deep voice.

Sora blushed, though not entirely sure why, "Y-yeah…I have that class next."

"Then can you show me?" The boy asked again.

"Yeah! I'm Sora by the way."

"Xehanort."

Sora stopped, feeling like he had heard that name somewhere before, but shook it off as he couldn't figure out where from. He began to head to his class, the older boy following him and again in Folklore, Xehanort sat behind Sora. In fact in all of Sora's classes for the rest of the day, the boy was seated near him. In speech, Xehanort sat across from Sora at their combined table.

Sora almost sighed in relief when class was done, he could now escape Xehanort for a while. Though the boy still followed him out of the school but Sora attempted to ignore him the best he could. He paused as he heard someone shout his name and turned to see Riku coming towards him.

"So I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow," Riku explained as he fell into step alongside Sora.

Sora smiled, "Ok?"

"Will 11 am be okay for a pick up time? WE can get lunch at the mall if it's around that time."

Sora nodded sure, "So do I have to pay?"

"Lunch will be on me."

"Great!" Sora cheered happily.

As he glanced at Riku, he frowned noticing Riku glancing behind them at Xehanort who was still following Sora. Riku stopped and turned to Xehanort looking him over, and Sora felt like there was something weird between them.

"Who are you?"

"Sora's new classmate. What's it matter to you?" Xehanort asked.

Riku glared, "Because I'm his friend that's why."

"His friend or just wanting to get into his pants?" Xehanort insinuated.

Sora blushed, while Riku glared darkly, "I'm his friend!"

"Not with the way you look at him."

"Well why are you following him?" Riku asked ignoring Xehanort's accusations.

"I live this way, and also I thought I'd become his friend that way it's easier at this school."

Riku glared, "Sora doesn't need you as a friend."

Sora frowned at what Riku said, "Riku! Don't be mean, if Xehanort wants to be my friend then that's fine. You can't decide who I am or am not friends with."

"Sora…" Riku whispered, realizing he had messed up with his mate.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Sora demanded angry at his friend.

"No…except I don't think he'd be a good friend for you."

"Well it doesn't matter what you think, now I'll see you later."

Sora turned and continued walking off, with Xehanort following him. He didn't see as Xehanort sent Riku a victorious smirk. He sighed as he stopped a block from his house, tears threatening to fall. He didn't understand why he felt horrible for fighting with Riku. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Xehanort.

"Sorry…" Sora said as he rubbed at his eyes.

"It's fine, though he didn't need to be so bossy with you."

Sora blinked at him, "Riku's not bad or mean, really. He just comes off that way at first."

Xehanort watched him, "Why are you friends with him?"

Sora paused, "I…I don't know…"

Sora looked at the ground wondering why he was friends with Riku. He felt like he was being pulled towards the boy, as if by some unknown predetermined force. He felt his heart beat faster as he thought over why he was Riku's friend, all he knew was that he wanted to be with the other boy no matter what.

Xehanort's eyes narrowed as he saw that Sora was coming to terms with his feelings for Riku. He had to make his move and soon, though he wasn't quite sure what he had to do to prevent Sora being drawn into Riku's grasp even more.

"I suggest you stay away from him, he seems to be a bit of a loose cannon." Xehanort stated.

"He isn't! He's just trying to look out for me!" Sora argued.

As he glared at Xehanort, Sora locked eyes with the older boy and he froze. He felt unable to break eye contact with the boy once again. As he stared into those hypnotic gold eyes he began to feel light headed, and his body felt heavy. His mind began to fog over as he felt his body move on it's own slightly, as if he was being controlled.

"Sora?" Xion's voice called, effectively breaking Sora out of his daze.

Sora looked at his sister, blinking his eyes, as he turned back to Xehanort he noticed the boy had already departed. Sora looked after Xehanort, confused on what happened before turning to his sister when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He could see the worry in her eyes clearly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, maybe I'm just over heating or something…" Sora suggested before turning to go into the house.

Xion watched her brother go into the house before staring down the road that Xehanort had gone down. She hadn't liked what she had arrived to at all, and knew that she needed to alert her parents immediately. She quickly followed Sora inside, and after making sure he was upstairs she went to the kitchen where her parents were talking.

"Mom?" Xion asked, grabbing their attention.

Aqua turned to her youngest but stopped when she saw Xion's worried look, "What's wrong?"

"I saw Sora with some boy outside…their eyes were locked and Sora seemed frozen, he didn't look okay or like he was in control of what he was doing."

Dilan stood quickly and headed out of the house, obviously to look for the boy. Aqua hugged Xion as the two sat down and Aqua looked at her daughter seriously.

"What did he look like?"

"Silver hair and I think gold eyes?"

Aqua nodded as she processed it, "What did Sora say?"

"He said he thought he might have over-heated."

"Well being that he is a mermaid that may very well be possible. After all he isn't exactly at his 100% yet," Aqua assured.

"Really?"

Aqua nodded, and Xion smiled before leaving for her room, though she still felt worried. Dilan returned to the kitchen and sat next to Aqua, his face grim. Aqua placed her hand on his and looked at him worriedly.

"Well?"

"I can't tell anything other than a potential faint presence of a demon, but that may very well be just Sora's signature."

Aqua nodded as she stood, "Then battle senses aren't enough. Time to bring magic into this."

Dilan followed his wife outside and watched as she neared to sidewalk. As she did so her posture seemed to straighten and she walked almost like she was floating. She lifted her hands and a blue light surrounded her and small lights floated around the area. Dilan just watched the mystical performance with wide eyes, it was always amazing watching a mermaid mage perform.

The lights soon disappeared and Aqua seemed to relax slightly before turning to Dilan. Her look was hard and that worried Dilan greatly. She walked back into the house, stopping next to Dilan briefly.

"I sense the presence of two incubus, one is obviously Sora. The other though is clouding over my senses, as if someone is trying to hide what they are. I don't want to scare the kids, after all the town has a mix of the races here. So for all we know it may be a young incubus from here that accidentally activated his powers, and the human scent is confusing my magic."

Dilan nodded, "If you're sure."

Aqua didn't reply she just returned to the kitchen to worry about dinner. She still needed to discuss with Sora about the mating season, which was going to be fun because of the fact that Sora didn't remember Terra at all, and therefore didn't know he was an incubus.

_~Riku~_

Riku glared out the window of the apartment's small kitchen. He absolutely hated that new guy, he glanced down at the book in front of him. It was a book on the royal lines, it would update itself as time went on. He was currently on the page with Terra's father-in-law's info. The name was the same but the age and looks didn't match.

Was that boy really just a coincidence? If so why was he so agitated that the guy was near Sora, he should only be reacting that was if another incubus, or any demon, was making a move on his mate. Riku narrowed his eyes, not planning on trusting the guy at all, not till he knew the guy was just a normal human.

**~End ch. 14~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! Anyways is it getting exciting?**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Mizu Hoseki: Demyx probably will fail, especially now. Hell is gonna break loose.**

**silvermist1116: There is never too much trouble.**

**breaking6883: I love that song, and it is sad. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**bitterbeauty813: Glad you like the story so far. **

**Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Date~**

Sora was looking around his room for all the munny he had gathered during their stay, every few minutes he glanced at the clock. He was running so late, Riku would arrive any minute. As he gathered the last of the money from his room he heard the doorbell ring. As he raced down the stairs he saw Dilan get the door, and greet the boy on the other side.

"Hello, I'm Riku," The older boy introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sora's father, Dilan."

Riku nodded and noticed Sora approach the door, "Morning."

"Morning," Sora greeted before looking at Dilan.

"Where are you two off to again?" Dilan asked.

"The mall."

Dilan nodded and pulled out his wallet, "Here, take this. I know you probably have enough munny but I'd feel better."

Sora took it with a smile, "Thanks."

"I'll have him back in a few hours," Riku stated as they began walking away.

"Be careful!" Dilan shouted after them.

"Will do dad!" Sora yelled back.

Sora and Riku set off from the house and towards the mall, Sora smiled at the older boy and Riku returned the smile. The minute they got to the mall they looked at the directory to see where they wanted to go. Riku looked it over, nothing really catching his eye that he must go to.

He glanced down at the shorter boy, "So anywhere you want to go?"

"Um…" Sora looked at the store listings, "How about…the game store and the movie store?"

"Sure," Riku glanced over it again, "Mind if afterwards we stop by the bookstore?"

"Sure!" Sora replied excitedly before he began pulling Riku in the direction of the game store.

They moved through the stores Sora wanted, and even looked at a few other stores out of boredom. They had briefly stopped for lunch, Sora getting Chinese food as Riku simply got Thai. Riku figured getting Japanese food may not be a good idea, since it did have a lot of fish in it, and considering his date was a mermaid it wasn't the best thought. They talked about their family life and their childhood, both of them changing the stories a bit to fit their fake life.

As they entered the bookstore, Riku noticed Sora head immediately to the manga section, he laughed at that and followed closely behind. As Sora looked at the selections they had, Riku picked up a volume or two and leafed through it patiently. After a while, Riku just glanced over at Sora and smiled as he watched the brunette.

He hoped that nothing would get between them and that when this mission was over everything they would still be together. Riku paused as he realized he was hiding the truth from Sora, hiding the fact that he was a demon. Riku knew that Sora was technically hiding the truth of his race from Riku, but that was a safety reason to protect everyone. Riku felt horrible for not coming out and talking to Sora about any of this. He was worried about what the other's reaction would be when the truth came out.

Sora glanced at Riku and noticed he looked upset, and Sora frowned. He didn't want the older boy to be sad, especially when his eyes seemed to have been trained on Sora a moment ago. Sora moved closer, and Riku jolted out of his thoughts and gave Sora a smile. Sora smiled back but as he looked into Riku's eyes he couldn't help but get lost.

Sora allowed his body to lean into Riku, allowing their lips to press together. He felt Riku's arms hold him gently to the older boy's body as the kiss deepened. Sora leaned more into the boy, wrapping his arms around Riku's waist to steady them. After a few minutes the kiss was broken, and Sora looked up into Riku's eyes and saw nothing but love in them and directed only at Sora. Sora smiled happily as he rested his head on Riku's chest, not caring they were still in public.

The walk back to the house was quiet, the two feeling they didn't need to talk to get their feelings across. Their hands were interlinked tightly, neither wanting to let the other go. Sora leaned his head slightly on Riku's shoulder as the two walked a smile on his face. Riku looked down at Sora, vowing to never let the boy come to harm. He knew that he had a lot to discuss with Sora before he actually began courting the boy, one of the things was addressing Sora's mother about his intentions.

Riku may be a demon, and an incubus at that, but he still had honor and he felt the need to approach his mate's family with his intentions. Especially since mermaids did not live by the customs of mating. They lived by the customs of proper courting, so he felt he needed to respect that. After he spoke with her he figured he would head back to the kingdom to address Terra, he felt it wrong to hide something from him like this. Especially since this was such a big deal, and could possibly strengthen Sora's ties to the demon race.

Riku sighed as he realized they had arrived at Sora's house, as Sora let go of his hand he saw the brunette turn to him. He stopped the brunette from giving him a kiss, and couldn't stand the look of hurt those blue eyes sent him. He smiled at Sora, to reassure him that nothing was wrong.

"Sora, I feel like I should speak with your mother before we go any farther. It seems to be the right and respectable thing to do."

Sora blinked, before smiling at Riku's sincere statement, "Alright, when do you want to speak with my mom?"

"How about you speak with her and let me know when it'll be a good time. I'd hate to impose so I'd prefer if she chose the time."

Sora nodded, "I'll talk to her right away."

Riku smiled, "Good, now goodnight."

"Night."

Sora watched the silver haired boy walk away and sighed sadly at them being parted for the time. He really needed to talk to his mom as soon as possible. As he moved to go into his house, he heard someone say his name. He turned to see Xehanort approaching him; he blinked and turned fully to the boy.

"What's up?"

Xehanort looked over Sora's shoulders before meeting Sora's eyes again, "I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

Xehanort just watched Sora, his eyes staring deeply into Sora's, it almost sacred the younger boy. Sora after a while couldn't hold the gaze and looked away from the other boy. After a few minutes he remembered the other boy wanted to tell him something. Sora opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Xehanort's next actions.

Xehanort's hand wrapped around his waist pulling Sora to his chest forcefully, his other hand went to the back of Sora's head and guided his head up. Sora's eyes widened as his lips met Xehanort's by force. As the other boy deepened the kiss, Sora couldn't help but feel a bit excited, and he was scared as to why that was. He could feel his head begin to get foggy as the kiss continued.

He felt himself begin to lose his sense of anything as his mind became sluggish. As he felt himself begin to get weak in his legs he felt an unknown strength burst out. Xehanort was forced away and Sora staggered back, completely taken by surprise. Sora's instincts kicked in while his senses were stilled clouded over and he stumbled into his house. His hand moved automatically to lock the door.

Once he realized he was safe in his house, he slid down the front door. His breathing calmed as his senses began to return. His eyes were a bit dazed as everything came back to him. He put a hand to his mouth as he processed what happened. Even though he knew he had absolutely no romantic feelings for Xehanort, he still felt like he wanted the boy. He put his head on his knees as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

_~Xehanort~_

Xehanort was livid as he sat in study in his manor, watching the orb on his desk in irritation. He had watched all that his clone had done and he was livid that still the boy refused his advances. The clone he had made was an exact copy of himself as a child, and even had the same incubus temptation but somehow the little brat still resisted.

Normally an incubus wouldn't be able to affect another incubus, but seeing as the boy was part mermaid he was still affected by it. Xehanort had hoped that the boy's incubus side would stay dormant like it had most of the boy's life, but when the boy was in danger it seemed to trigger. Xehanort needed a way to prevent that from happening.

As he began to come up with a plan, the orb shifted to another picture, this one from one of Xehanort's minions that he had set up to watch. It was stationed right in his little servant's twin's house. He could watch the twin whenever he wished, and Xehanort got so much pleasure from watching every intimate moment he could of the boy.

He sighed, all of this was taking away time from his precious slave, though if Xehanort had it his way soon he'd might have two additional slaves to his current one. He grinned at the thought, feeling his pants tightening as he stood. He supposed he could pay his slave a visit that night.

**~End ch. 15~**

**So what did you all think? **

**To answer some things in case people are confused. The Xehanort attending Sora's school is Xehanort's clone, a complete copy that he can control; in fact he clone even has the same emotions as Xehanort. Also I'd like you all to remember that Xehanort is Larxene's father, so he is in no way blood related to Sora, they're only related through marriage. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**bitterbeauty813: I hope you liked the date.**

**silvermist1116: Sorry, and I seemed to have ruined the moment. **

**Liz: Thanks for the review.**

**breaking6883: I'm glad you love it!**

**Mizu Hoseki: You dare forget to review! Just kidding, glad you remembered. Yup they went on their date! Sadly Xehanort ruins everything. **

**Well till next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter!**

**~Steam~**

Roxas watched Axel from afar, not sure what to do about the red-head. He seemed to always fill Roxas' head, and not in the best way at times. Roxas didn't notice someone sit next to him on the risers.

"What's up?" A melodious voice asked.

Roxas turned his head to see Demyx sitting next to him, "Demyx?"

"Yup," Demyx looked at Axel, and Roxas noticed a familiar emotion in Demyx's eyes.

Roxas watched Demyx as they sat there quietly, Roxas watching Demyx and Demyx watching Axel. Roxas felt mad at the other blonde, though he wasn't quite sure why. He just didn't like the way the blonde stared at the red-head.

"Is there something about Axel that interests you?" Roxas asked.

Demyx smiled, "We actually grew up together, heck we even dated for a while."

Roxas froze, "Dated?"

"Yeah…We had a falling out though and then Axel moved away…I never stopped liking him though."

Roxas stared at the blonde, "And that means…?"

"I might try to go after him again, after all the red-head does need some form of entertainment; he isn't one to take things slow."

Roxas felt like that was a jab at him, and he was furious. He didn't like what the blonde was insinuating at him, and he especially didn't like the thought that the two had possibly slept together.

"What's that mean?"

Demyx smirked, "I mean give it up, Axel is a person who moves fast, he doesn't want a slow relationship, and if his partner doesn't want to have sex when he does he'll get tired. He isn't exactly patient."

"I don't think Axel is like that…" Roxas stated.

"Really? Then prove me wrong, if he doesn't just want sex then he won't make strong sexual advances on you."

"I will!"

Roxas stood and stormed off away from the annoying blonde. He hated the guys attitude, the blonde seem to think he was better than Roxas. Roxas sighed as he sat down again, completely angry with himself for losing his temper.

"What's up blondie?" A voice asked from behind Roxas.

Roxas turned around and saw Axel standing behind him with a cocky smile. Roxas looked away, though this just made the red-head sit down next to him. He tried to ignore the red-head but couldn't when he felt the red-head poke him.

"What's wrong with ya?"

"Nothing…"

Axel sighed, "I can see that you're lying."

"Well…it's no concern to you."

After that the two just sat there in silence, neither knowing what to do next. Roxas sneaked a glance at Axel, hoping the other wouldn't notice, but he blushed when he found Axel looking at him. He accidentally let their eyes meet, and he felt like he didn't want to look away. Unconsciously he began to move closer to the red head, and Axel leaned down towards him.

When their lips met, all Roxas could think about was how it had to be heaven. He allowed the other boy to pull him closer, not willing to break the kiss. He grasped Axel's shirt as the red-head deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past Roxas' lips. Roxas groaned into the kiss, allowing himself to be pulled into the heat that Axel gave off.

After a few minutes Axel broke the kiss allowing Roxas the ability to breathe. They sat there getting their breath back, Roxas' eyes half-lidded as he tried to think straight. As Axel finally recovered, he began touching Roxas, and Roxas froze. He allowed Axel to kiss him again, and as he began to lose himself in the kiss again he felt the red head begin running his hands down Roxas' body.

Roxas snapped out of the haze and pushed Axel away, the red-head let go after a while. Roxas huffed as he tried to catch his breath, thinking over what had almost happened. Axel watched him, and Roxas gulped at seeing the look in Axel's eyes.

"Axel…I don't think we should go any further…" Roxas gasped.

"Why?"

Roxas glared, "Because we barely know each other you ass."

"Then if we did know each other better?" Axel asked.

Roxas blushed and looked down, "I'd be willing to go further…"

"Really?" Axel asked happy at the blonde's answer.

"Only if we get to know each other first!" Roxas snapped, embarrassed.

Axel smirked, "Deal!"

Roxas smiled, happy that Axel had accepted the condition. Though he was nervous, he wasn't sure if Axel would really wait for him to be ready or not. Axel continued to watch his mate, and realized what the blonde was thinking. His phone rang and he sighed as he realized he had to leave before he could comfort the blonde.

"I gotta go," Axel stated sadly.

"Right…" Roxas mumbled.

Axel began walking away but before he was too far he turned back to Roxas, "I'll wait for you Roxas, no matter how long it takes."

Roxas blushed as he watched the red-head turn back around and continue walking away. He smiled, happy about what had just happened. He couldn't wait till he felt comfortable enough to be with Axel. He really wanted the red-head to be his first. He took a deep breath before he began to make his way home as well.

_~Xehanort~_

The old man glared into his orb, displeased with the sudden turn of events. How dare that damn fire demon approach his future toy. He would enjoy teaching the hot-headed brat a lesson, and he would enjoy breaking his new toy even more.

He glanced at a second orb, staring at the brunette that was also watching. He smirked, looking over the young boy's lithe body as he bathed in the bath. Xehanort's eyes ran over the child's form, enjoying the way the smooth skin was shaped, and the nice line running to the point where his tail first appeared. He glanced over the boy's tail in slight distain, hating the fact that the tail hid the boy's lower half from Xehanort's prying eyes.

He smirked; it didn't matter that he couldn't see anything now. The boy would soon be in his hands, and then he would be able to do whatever he wanted to the boy. He smirked before realizing he now had a problem he needed to take care of immediately.

His hand reached down, and quickly unbuckling his pants he pulled out his hard length. He began to stroke himself as he looked between both orbs in interest. While the blonde was doing nothing to give Xehanort an erotic show, he did remind the man of his current pet, and that turned the old man on even more.

Xehanort continued to pleasuring himself, he'd finish this quickly so that he could go to his pet and lavish the young one in a grand way. He released not long after, as he watched the brunette finish with his bath. Xehanort cleaned up, and quickly left his office, needing to hurry on to his dear pet. Soon his pet wouldn't be lonely, and soon Xehanort would have more pets to play with.

**~End ch. 16~**

**Finally done! Talk about writer's block kicking in at the worst time! Not only that but sitting here in the longue listening to music, which my friend suggested I do to block out noise and concentrate, an annoying guy from my club comes up and sits near me. I had to stop typing at the last part because I felt he might look over at my screen and considering I'm at school, and though my friends are respectful, he is very loud and annoying. I don't need the whole longue knowing what Xehanort is doing.**

**Anyways sorry it took so long! I actually had more planned for Roxas, Axel, and Demyx but…I decided I'd save that for another chapter in the near future, probably next chapter. Might return to Sora though in a moment. Still so glad this chapter is done! Don't hate me, I know I'm torturing Sora or planning to at least, hate Xehanort.**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**bitterbeauty813: I'm glad you liked their date!**

**Jenmoon1: Thanks for the review.**

**Mizu Hoseki: He does ruin everything. Sora's auto reflexes were thought of last minute, I wasn't sure what to do with his incubus blood really, so I figured I'd give him a defense mechanism instead. He won't be caught soon, I have to give the others more incentive, I hate hurting the dear ukes but it is needed! And it's fine, if you don't review you don't review, I was just messing with ya since you're one of my regulars.**

**silvermist1116: Thanks for the review.**

**Raven Tsurara: Ahh yes, I need to do more with Xion and Marluxia; an old reader actually suggested that pairing to me. It took the longest to figure out the details because of so many different scenarios. Thanks for the review.**

**Till next time! **


	18. Chapter 17

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter!**

**~The Pieces Begin to Move~**

Sora glanced at his mother as he arrived in the kitchen the next morning. He didn't hear Dilan or Xion so he figured they were out and that it was only his mother and him. He approached her timidly, ready to talk to her about Riku and also about his feelings. As he approached, she turned to face him, a gentle smile greeting him.

"Morning, how are you sleepy head?"

"Morning…" Sora mumbled in greeting as he sat down at the table.

Aqua didn't reply but Sora heard her moving things around at the counter and waited till she was done. A few moments later a cup of warm tea was placed in front of him, as Aqua took the seat across from him with her own tea. Sora smiled and took a sip, delighted in the fact that the tea was peppermint, which always calmed him down. Aqua watched him closely, waiting for when she knew he was calm enough to speak with her.

"So…what's wrong?" Aqua asked after a moment.

Sora sighed, knowing there was no way to avoid it, "Riku wants to meet you…before we go any further…"

Aqua blinked before smiling, "And that's bad how?"

"It's not that…I'm happy he wants to speak with you…" Sora looked at the table.

"What is the problem then?"

Sora sighed, "Someone has been approaching me in an intimate way, and I don't exactly like the person doing it in that way…when he does do something to me…I feel weird like I have no control over myself…"

Aqua's eyes widened as she took in what her son was telling her. This confirmed her fears that someone had indeed found them, and was after Sora. She debated telling Sora the truth now, or if she should still wait to tell him. She went to go talk to speak but was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

Aqua stood and approached the door, she looked out the peep hole before opening the door once she recognized the silver haired youth. She smiled at Riku as he straightened up, obviously not thinking she would still be home at this time. He smiled back politely and nodded his head, before waiting for her to speak.

"What brings you here Riku?" Aqua asked.

"I…was just wondering if Sora wanted to hang out," Riku explained.

Aqua nodded, "Why don't you come in and ask him."

Riku smiled, "Thank you."

Riku entered the house, and shut the door behind him before going to the kitchen with her. He smiled when he saw Sora in pajamas still. Sora looked up and jumped out of his chair the minute he saw Riku.

"Riku! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to hang out again today," Riku explained.

Sora nodded happily, "Yeah!"

Aqua gave him a serious look, "Then you should go get ready."

Sora blinked before he looked down at himself and blushed when he realized he was still wearing his pajamas. He let out a squeak before taking off out of the room and up the stairs. Aqua chuckled before fixing Riku a glass of water and setting it in front of a seat. She sat down and motioned for Riku to join her. Riku nodded and sat down, wondering what to do now.

"Since you're here and Sora will be a while, why don't we have that chat?" Aqua suggested.

Riku looked at her in shock, "Really?"

"Of course, now is a good time."

Riku nodded, and looked down at the table, wondering where to start. He took a deep breath before looking up at Aqua. As his eyes met hers he could see why his king fell for the mermaid. She seemed to be so nice and gentle and encouraged him to say what he wanted with her eyes.

"I guess I'll start with why I'm here in Twilight Town," Riku offered.

Aqua's eyes narrowed slightly, "Why you're here?"

"I know that you are all mermaids…" Riku began, not sure how to approach the topic.

"And how do you know that?" Aqua asked suspiciously.

"I am an incubus in King Terra's court, one of his loyal soldiers," Riku explained.

"Then you were sent here to look for Sora?" Aqua asked.

"Yes…"

Aqua stared at him closely, "Are you only dating him so that you can get him to go with you to Terra? If you are then you better get out right now."

Riku flinched at the threat, "At first that was the plan…but when I first saw Sora, before I knew he was the prince, I realized he might be my mate. I honestly have been dating him because I love him."

They sat there in silence with Aqua staring Riku down as she thought over his answers. She sighed, realizing that the boy may indeed truly love her son. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do now though.

"Do you intend to tell Sora?" Aqua asked.

Riku nodded, "I do."

"If you tell him, you cannot tell him about his relation to Terra," Aqua stated seriously.

Riku blinked, "Why not?"

"Because we believe Sora was attacked because he is Terra's heir, and a half-breed at that."

"So you think that this whole thing was caused by a wish to have Vanitas as the main heir?" Riku asked.

"Yes, did you not know that?" Aqua asked.

Riku shook his head, "Not at all, we didn't know he was attack, at least his majesty didn't say anything."

Aqua sighed, "Sora lost his memories in that attack, and he only knows Dilan as his father. That's why you can't tell Sora about Terra. If Sora knew he might was to see Terra and that may end with him killed."

Riku nodded after a moment, "I won't."

As they sat there in silence again, Riku still felt like he was on the edge of a cliff with Sora's mom. He wasn't sure if he had done something wrong or not, and wasn't sure how to proceed. He sat there wondering if they were done or if she wanted to discuss more.

"You haven't been the one making advances on Sora have you?" Aqua asked all of a sudden.

Riku blinked, "No…why?"

"Sora mentioned someone was making advances and he didn't like the person the same way. He seemed scared and said he felt like he didn't have control over himself," Aerith looked at Riku, "I believe that is one of an incubus' abilities?"

Riku nodded, "It is…but it wasn't me."

"I can trust that you'll protect my son then?" Aqua asked seriously.

Riku nodded, his look very serious, "I'd protect him with my life, and no not because he is the prince, but because he is my mate and the most important person in my life."

Aqua nodded but before she could say anything they heard someone running down the stairs. Sora entered the kitchen a moment later and smiled, happy to be ready to go. Riku smiled as he stood and immediately moved over to Sora. They smiled at each other, before Aqua waved them on to leave.

As soon as they left the house, their day was filled with nothing but fun. Riku took Sora to Sunset Terrace and they explored the area, even went and watched a struggle tournament. The day passed by quickly and Sora was disappointed as he saw the sun beginning to set, knowing they would have to part soon. As they made their way off the train, Sora resisted the urge to sigh. He didn't want to separate from Riku, not so soon.

He was pulled to the side, when he tried to continue walking forward. He glanced at Riku and couldn't stop Riku from pulling him towards a corridor and up several flights of stairs. He glanced out of one of the small windows and could faintly make out the sky outside, and could tell they were climbing higher in the tower. When he had tried to ask Riku where they were going the older boy had only shushed him.

Sora clenched his eyes shut as Riku opened a door at the top of the stairs and wind hit Sora in the face. He felt slightly off balance and he risked opening his eyes and almost closed them as he noticed that not too far from him was a ledge. As Riku carefully pulled him along the side, towards another area of the ledge, Sora peered over carefully. He gulped as he noticed how far down the street was.

As they reached the front, Sora was pulled closer to the ledge and he nearly shouted as he was sat down, without a single limb over the edge. Riku swung his legs over the edge and smiled back at Sora, who stared cautiously at the edge. Riku held his hands out to Sora, and Sora glanced at him.

"You can trust me, I won't let you fall," Riku promised.

Sora nodded and scooted forward a bit, Riku gently help his arms as Sora put his feet over the edge and sat himself next to Riku. As froze, scared that he might fall at any minute, but he felt Riku holding him carefully and securely and began to feel safe. As he sat there he felt the wind on his face and smiled, feeling like he missed being at such a height.

"What do you think?" Riku asked.

Sora looked down below them and all around, "It's amazing."

Riku smiled, "Good."

They sat there, just enjoying the view from the tower, and each other's company. After a while Riku glanced at Sora, knowing it was the time to tell him the truth. Sora smiled as he watched the stars begin to appear and Riku took a deep breath.

"Sora?"

Sora blinked as he turned to Riku, "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something very serious."

Sora looked concerned, "What is it?"

Riku took a deep breath, "Sora…I'm not really who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" Sora grew scared, wondering what Riku meant.

"I'm not human, I'm really an incubus serving in the demon king's court," Riku explained the best he could.

"What?" Sora wondered if Riku spoke the truth.

"I know you're a mermaid, and also I already confessed this all to your mother."

Sora looked away, "Why did you hide this all from me?"

Riku sighed, "I wasn't sure how to explain it all to you, and I didn't want to frighten you either."

"Can you prove it?" Sora asked.

Riku blinked, "What?"

"Prove that you are a demon! How do I know this isn't some trap to capture me because you figured out I am a mermaid?"

Riku smirked, "Do you trust me?"

Sora looked at him, "What?"

"Hold on," Riku ordered as he pulled Sora close.

Before Sora could question his boyfriend about what was going on, Riku pulled them both off the ledge. Sora froze, too scared to even shout in fear. He could hear the wind whipping by them as they plummeted from the tower. Before they got to close to the ground he felt another wave of air come from above, and the air current change.

After a few he felt only light pelts of air, but felt nothing rushing by him. He picked his eyes open and looked down; surprised to see they were floating in the air, near the top of the tower. He glanced up, and as he did his eyes noticed the new appendages near Riku's shoulder. As he continued to Riku's face he took in the older boy's new features.

He noticed Riku's ears were now pointed, showing his demon heritage quite clearly if the wings didn't give it away. His canine teeth had seemed to sharpen, not too much though like more aggressive types of demons. His eyes now had slits in them, but that just added to their allure. His overall beauty and increased due to his incubus nature, his hair looking more silky and framing his face better.

Sora was paying so much attention to Riku's face in this form, that he didn't see something other than Riku's wings move behind the older boy. He jolted as he felt something wrap around his leg, and looked down, wondering what could reach him all the way up here. He froze as he saw a tail was wrapped around his leg, and seemed to originate from Riku's lower back.

"Believe me now?" Riku asked, his voice being a little deeper than normal.

Sora nodded, completely stunned by what he had just seen. As he looked back up into Riku's eyes he saw nothing but love in them and saw that the boy was indeed sincere. He could also tell the older boy was afraid of rejection, which Sora could do. Seeing as Incubus were sex demons Sora could have easily assumed Riku only liked him for sex. He could tell that wasn't true though when he looked Riku in the eyes.

"I can't believe it…" Sora mumbled.

"Scared?"

Sora shook his head, "No…"

As they just slowly flew through the air, Riku's wings guiding them where they wanted, the two were silent. Sora was wondering about what this made them now that Riku had confessed. He hoped he wasn't to be another one of Riku's conquests and that he wouldn't lose Riku.

"So…" Sora paused, not sure what to say.

Riku looked down at his small mate, "Yes?"

"What does this make us now?"

Riku smirked, "We're the same as we were before I told you. You're my mate, the only one I truly belong to."

"Mate?" Sora asked, not sure what that meant.

"Yes, it means you are mine alone and I am yours alone."

Sora smiled, "So we'll be together for good then?"

"Well we will be once we perform the mating ritual, but I need your family's approval before I proceed with that."

"Ritual?" Sora asked.

Riku chuckled, "It's when we mark each other as our own. It also includes our first mating session."

"Wait…mating session?" Sora asked.

"Yes, the moment when two beings become one, it's also when we establish our relationship completely."

"Is the mating session…another term for…umm…" Sora paused as he blushed, knowing what Riku meant.

"Yes, but we'll do it when you're ready."

Sora nodded, "Alright…"

"Just know that till we form the completed mate bond, you may feel slight pain when we are separated, due to the fact that we'll be at a distance."

"Is it similar to that pain I had a while ago?" Sora asked.

Riku smiled, "Yes, submissive pairs normally experience pain before they are untied with their mate; it's to encourage their dominant to find them faster."

Sora nodded, and as he leaned against Riku, he smiled. He was happy to hear he was something important to the other boy. He couldn't believe everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. As he leaned against Riku he felt his eyes close and he grew tired. Soon he had drifted off to sleep amidst the haze of Riku's scent and he felt so secure.

_~Vanitas~_

Vanitas walked down the hall of the castle, not being able to sleep because his dreams were still plagued by that blonde haired boy. He heard a door open and quickly blended in with the shadows as was his specialty. His eyes widened as he noticed his grandfather exiting his office so late at night, and he couldn't help but wonder why his grandfather was still here so late.

As soon as his grandfather had departed the hall, Vanitas stalked over to the office door, and picked the lock. He snuck inside and looked around the room in interest; the first thing that caught his attention was the strong smell of sex that filled the room. Vanitas' nose crinkled as he tried to ignore the heavy scent.

He couldn't find anything that might lead to him finding out who the blonde at his grandfather's mansion was. As he began to leave, he noticed a small keyhole in the desk, right in front of where one sat; it didn't look like the normal main desk, because it was small. Vanitas began to pick the lock and after a few moments struggling to open it he was finally able to pop it open.

He pulled it open carefully and noticed that there were a few documents inside it. He pulled out the first folder and began flipping through it. What caught his attention about the research inside was that it was research for a drug it looked like. As he read the document he wondered why his grandfather was researching a drug that locked away an incubus' powers. He noticed an order form for the scientist who would make it and took note of the information of the victim carefully, or at least the most that he could make out of it.

All he could tell was that the person was older than him, but a little bit shorter. As he read the person's information he heard footsteps approach the door before he could read any further. He quickly put everything back in order and headed for the window. He quickly slipped out of it, and closed the window carefully, using the shadows to lock it behind him.

He then blended in with the shadows outside the window and saw his grandfather re-enter the room. The old man moved to the desk and opened the secret drawer quickly. He noticed the old man frown before he shook his head, and grabbed all of the folders inside the desk. He watched his grandfather leave before Vanitas revealed himself, the young prince then flew back to his room, his thoughts on that drug his grandfather was having made.

**~End ch. 17~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! So sorry it took so long, finally got around to helping my friend out with other stories, and my mind decided to blank when I tried to work on mine! That and internet at my school has been crap! That…and work and stuff has been hectic all over the place. **

**So around this time I would tell you, finals are coming so is summer break which means more chances to update. Unfortunatly for the benefit of my education I am taking summer classes, though those won't be too bad I'm sure with only two of them. **

**I originally wasn't going to have Vanitas in this chapter, but…I decided it could use more still and Vanitas was the perfect person. I wanted another look at the young prince. I hope you guys enjoyed Riku and Sora's date! **

**Things will heat up next chapter I promise! Next chapter will include more Roxas, Axel and Demyx. So it should be interesting. I may make Xion's love live a side-story series, not sure yet. **

**By the way, I decided to make a tumblr for my fanfiction account. I hope you all will follow me on tumblr, don't have to of course. With the account I'll post when I have updates, behind the scenes looks at the making of the stories, like original ideas or even how I see the characters. I may also leak secrets that no one may know yet.**

**The link (It's also on my page):**

** coolgamer06 . tumblr . c o m**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**bitterbeauty813: Thanks for the review!**

**MagicallyDeliciousLuckyCharms: Thanks for the review, glad you're psyched.**

**superstoyboi124: What?**

**Mizu Hoseki: Well don't beat yourself up about it; you're one of my favorite reviewers. I understand how long these creativity blocks can last. Several couples are progressing smoothly. Save the Xehanort beating for later, he will get worse.**

**breaking6883: Your favorite really? I hate Demyx being mean, but it's for the story. Aren't they a cute couple?**

**IcyHeartedQueen: Thanks for the review, and glad you are enjoying it. **

**silvermist1116: Thanks for the review.**

**Zylia16: Thanks for the review. **

**Well till next time then!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait…here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~A Father's Worry~**

Terra rubbed at his forehead, already feeling a headache begin as he looked over his desk. It had been piling up for at least a month now, and he had yet to make even a small dent in it. He could only blame his lack of effort to do his work on his growing worry for his son. He had yet to hear anything from his loyal soldiers and was growing worried that something had happened to them and his son.

"Father?" Vanitas' voice called from the entrance of Terra's studies.

Terra brought his hand from his face as he looked up at his youngest, "Yes?"

"Have you not been feeling well recently?" Vanitas asked as he approached his father's desk, eyeing the large amount of work with disdain.

Terra sighed, "I'm just tired…a lot has been going on for the last month…and I fear it may be taking its toll on me."

"I wouldn't mind help-" Vanitas began before he was rudely interrupted.

"If you ever need any help, I'm sure my father wouldn't mind helping you, since he is after all your advisor," Larxene stated as she strode in the room, ignoring the fact that her son had been speaking.

Terra resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and a quick glance at his son told him that he had to resist the urge as well. Terra trained his eyes on his wife, frowning at the look of glee she had when her eyes looked over the mountains of work. This was just what he needed, her to think he needed help, even if he refused she would go to her father and then he would never get the man to leave him alone.

Vanitas seemed to read his father's distress easily and spoke up, "I was just offering to help him myself mother."

Larxene turned to her son, "But you have not let learned how to do such a duty."

"Shouldn't I learn now then? Who better to teach me then the current king?"

Larxene sighed, "I suppose you have a point…after all you will be king eventually."

"You mean if I win the throne in the succession ritual."

Terra's eyes widened as he stared at his son, it had never been spoken aloud that the young prince would have to go through the succession ritual. Larxene had heavily forbid the topic, probably due to her hatred of the Terra's eldest son. Terra was surprised that Vanitas had spoken about it in front of his mother. He glanced at his wife and saw her eyes darken and her features mar into an intense look of rage. He sighed, knowing that what was to come wasn't going to end well for the prince or himself.

Larxene turned on her son enraged, "You will not speak of such a topic! For that will not come to pass at all, you will take the throne when it is time and no one will ever stand up to your claim."

Vanitas glared at her, "Do you think I'm so stupid to not know that I am the second heir to the throne? You may think that grandfather and you are secretive when you speak ill of the first heir but I have known for quite a while that I am second in terms of rights to the throne."

"That insufferable brat will never get a chance to claim the throne; he is a half-ling and therefore should have no claim to any throne, demon or Merfolk."

"You speak ill of half-ling children?" Terra asked, shocked at what his wife had spoken, for he didn't know she held such hatred.

"Of course I do! It is against nature that non-human races breed together. Demons may breed with demons and humans, and Merfolk may breed with Merfolk and humans. That is how it has always been, why did such a law need to be broken?" Larxene hissed at Terra.

Terra sighed, "It was broken because I was in love, not in lust like you want so many to believe. Aqua will always be the only person I have ever truly loved."

Terra paused after he had spoken those words, knowing that he would pay for what he had said. It was never a good idea to piss off Larxene, and he knew for sure that he just did. He watched as her eyes seemed to darken even more and the air began to feel thick, and he could hear crackling like bursts of lightning coming from his wife. Vanitas, tried to keep a calm face but he could not hide the fact that he definitely took a few steps back from his mother, careful to not draw her attention to him.

"Is that so?" Larxene asked, "Well it's too bad that you got stuck with me then. If you wanted your stupid mermaids so much why didn't you give up the throne when you had the chance? Why didn't you run away like you wanted to before your father's death?"

Terra frowned, never wanting his son to hear how much he had been a coward back in his youth. He kept his gaze from flicking his eyes to his son, keeping them trained strongly on his fuming wife. He knew he had to wait out her tantrum, or at least wait till she stormed out as she normally did in their many arguments.

"Well do you have anything to say you coward?" Larxene hissed.

Terra shook his head, "I would do nothing different if I had the choice to do it over again."

He watched as Larxene's eyes widened and she turned to leave the room. He could only watch as she left, slamming the office door shut behind her. The noise of the door slamming echoed throughout the room, and Terra was willing to bet it echoed throughout the entire castle.

"Father?" Vanitas asked as he approached his father tentatively.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that…" Terra said as he once again began rubbing his forehead.

"Why are you sorry?" Vanitas asked as he studied his father.

Terra laughed, "It must be sickening to find out your father tried to run from his duties…"

"Why did you?"

Terra paused before letting his hand fall and resting the back of his head on the chair. He stared at the flickering lights from the torches on the wall, as he tried to think of what to say. He finally looked back up, meeting his son in the eyes.

"I was afraid of how fast things were changing at the time, and I took the only option I saw possible."

Vanitas sat in the chair next to him, "What was going on at the time?"

"My father's health was deteriorating rapidly, being forced to prepare for my impending coronation, Xehanort trying to constantly get in my good favor, and then my impending marriage to your mother. Eventually I lost it and ran away from the castle, away from this realm and planned to hide in the human realm."

"What happened?" Vanitas asked, highly interested now.

"Well…I didn't last long, I resisted going after any humans to increase my energy, but eventually I could not resist. The day that I finally broke down I was caught while bedding a woman and I ran, injured from the attacks of the village men."

"You were attacked?" Vanitas asked surprised.

"Back then demons were not accepted, now a days we still hide from humans, but we are not thought of as monsters as much," Terra explained before continuing, "I had wondered near the ocean, when I finally collapsed, not having the strength to continue. I was barely able to pull myself into a cave to hide from the humans."

"And?" Vanitas asked impatiently.

"I lost consciousness and when I awoke next, I found myself deeper inside the cave. Though it was very unusual because it was decorated as if it was a storage room, in the very center was an opening, leading to the ocean."

Vanitas watched his father, "How did no one find the cave?"

"Magic, the area I had awoken in was hidden by Merfolk magic. As I came to I heard footsteps approach and turned to see a beautiful woman coming towards me."

"Was it the mermaid you mated with?" Vanitas asked.

"Yes, though at this time her hair was long, reaching mid back. Her blue eyes showed worry for me but also some mistrust. I had grown very…well interested…" Terra coughed, and Vanitas resisted a blush as he caught onto his father's words, "As I noticed her outfit was a simple sheet wrapped around his figure, though it was very tight against her body, so I could see every curve she had."

"What then?"

"Well…she knelt down and tended to some of my wounds. She never asked why I was there, she just tended to me. It was like that for several days before I began to speak to her, she at first gave me one word answers but soon we began to talk like old friends. One day though, when she came to visit me I had begun to grow weak, having been unable to get enough energy from the girl before I was attacked."

"What did she do?" Vanitas asked, very interested.

"When I explained my situation she offered to help, at first I refused her offer to help. I didn't want her to feel like she needed to. She continued to persist until I finally broke down, too weak to care and in need for energy. I knew if I grew any weaker I would attack her or anyone to get the energy I wanted."

"So was that when my brother was conceived?" Vanitas asked bluntly.

Terra laughed before coughing to hide it, "No…after that I left, but I kept returning, happy to visit her. As we grew closer I found the strength I needed to return home for the kingdom, and I did so. Immediately returning though my father died and I was forced to take the throne and marry your mother. I still snuck away to visit my mermaid though and a while later I discovered she was pregnant, I was surprised thinking it wouldn't be possible. I visited her again, for the last time after the baby was born, I was so happy but knew I couldn't do anything for him, that's when I returned here, and Larxene became pregnant shortly after."

Vanitas noticed his father looking at him sadly, "What's wrong?"

"I was disappointed when I learned she was pregnant, upset at first," Terra explained.

Vanitas' eyes widened, "What?!"

"After you were born though, I fell in love with you, and knew my feelings before were wrong. I promised to raise you the way I had never been able to raise my first child. Sadly Larxene intended to butt in at every angle when it came to you…" Terra said with a sigh, his eyes once again showing worry.

"What's wrong now?"

"Sora…he's missing…disappeared along with his mother and her new family…I have no idea where he is…and it worries me…"

"Sora…" Vanitas whispered, "I'm sure he's fine, if he's related to us he must be."

Terra smiled, feeling a bit more reassured, he nodded at Vanitas as the younger boy stood. He could tell that Vanitas knew he was feeling better, and the boy was going to retire back to his studies. Terra watched as his son left the room before standing and walking to the window. He stared out it at the cloudy sky with a frown.

"Sora…please be safe…"

**~End ch. 18~**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I had summer school with two papers due the same week. Also my friend got me to do this write a novel in a month thing and I did that the first few days before my papers were due. Then my brain pretty much went don't want to look at a word document so no stories till now. **

**I really liked this chapter, a bit of a Terra chapter amongst all the chaos, with a bit of Vanitas love in there. Vanitas is very open with his father, but only in private, he hates Larxene a whole lot and doesn't care for his grandfather too much. **

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Ern Estine 13624: Glad you enjoy the chapter.**

**CirciFox81314: Sorry for the wait.**

**bitterbeauty813: I'm really glad Riku told him as well.**

**Jenmoon1: Thanks for the review, and I passed my finals just so you know!**

**Mizu Hoseki: Vanitas did know about Sora, didn't know his name till now though. Yes Riku has a tail, and I'm sure he can do many things with it that'll make their relationship interesting. **

**silvermist1116: I need to get to work on that side story.**

**breaking6883: I'm glad you like all the couples. **

**luckycat222: Sorry the update took so long! And I wanna hit Xehanort also.**

**Zylia16: That fantasy actually sounds really interesting. I think Vanitas suspects at least that Ventus is, but he is unsure. Vanitas is a seme, but he is also younger then Riku, who was feeling the side effects of being away from Sora before they met. Vanitas is also younger then Sora who just started feeling the mating pull, so Vanitas may not be totally ready and Ventus may not be completely calling out hence why Vanitas isn't sure. **

**Lime Gap: Here's a Terra POV!**

**Till next time!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~One Down~**

Roxas smiled as he made his way to the school, excited about seeing Axel that day. He hoped that he could really get to know the red-head. He had never felt this way about anyone before today, and he only hoped that Axel held true to his feelings. Roxas couldn't resist his smile growing bigger as he finally arrived at the school.

"Roxas!" A voice called almost as soon as he stepped through the entrance.

The blonde turned towards the voice and smiled at Sora, "Hey what's new?"

"Not much…" Sora said as he bowed his head to hide his blush.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "Nothing?"

Before the brunette could reply Roxas heard calls of their names from the front doors. He turned to see Axel standing there beckoning Roxas over, and Riku leaning against the railing his eyes trained on Sora. Sora seemed to blush even more as they began making their way over to the two.

"Oh…I see now…" Roxas said with a smirk, eyes glancing at Sora who seemed to duck his head even more, avoiding Roxas' gaze.

As they approached the two older boys, Axel immediately pulled Roxas to him. Roxas rolled his eyes, but didn't fight the boy, content with being in the red-head's arms. He glanced at his best friend and watched as the brunette stood next to Riku still blushing. He almost laughed as he saw Riku lean closer to the brunette and wrap an arm around the smaller boy.

"Well it looks like you two progressed nicely," Axel teased his friend.

Riku smirked, "Same could be said for you."

Axel rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the blonde in his arms. Roxas sneaked a glance up at the red-head and blushed as their eyes met. Axel leaned down to kiss Roxas but the blonde ducked out of his arms, still slightly nervous about the red-head's show of affection. The older boy raised an eyebrow before letting out a chuckle at the blonde's reaction.

Before they could continue they heard the bell ring, and the two older boys sighed, "Guess we have to split now," Riku stated to Sora.

"Yeah…" Sora said with a sad look on his face.

Riku chuckled and kissed his cheek, "It won't be for long."

"Right…" Sora mumbled.

Roxas rolled his eyes at them before looking at Axel, "See you after class?"

Axel smirked, "Of course."

With that the four boys went their separate ways; Roxas not looking back like Sora did as they walked to their class. As he sat in class, Roxas couldn't help the sick feeling he was beginning to get. Sora seemed to not notice that Roxas was acting strangely, too caught up in day dreaming about Riku.

Finally after a few classes it was time for them to head to lunch, Roxas followed his brunette friend out, and they went in search of their friends. They found Riku and Xion at a table with a few of the others, but no Axel and Roxas noted that Demyx wasn't there also. As they sat down Roxas looked around for his boyfriend but sighed as he caught no sight of the older boy's fiery mane.

After eating his meal and noticing that it was almost time for lunch to be over, Roxas excused himself from the table. Axel had still not shown up, and the blonde was worried about the red-head. He headed out of the lunch room and too the court yard, figuring the boy may be out there. He didn't spot the red-head when he went outside and sighed in disappointment knowing he didn't have time to check elsewhere.

As he went to turn inside he heard voices from around the side of the school. Listening more closely he recognized Axel's voice and smiled before heading that way. He stopped as he also heard Demyx's voice and wondered if they had been together the whole lunch break. Shaking the forbidding feeling he was getting away he peeked around the corner.

Instantly his smile fell, and he felt sick to his stomach at the scene in front of him. Axel was against the wall, and Demyx was pressed against him. Their lips locked in a deep kiss as Demyx held onto Axel. Axel's arms held Demyx as well, and Roxas backed away as he saw the red-heads eyes close signaling he was enjoying it.

Roxas turned and fled from the scene running back into the school and too class. He sat there for several minutes before Sora joined him and the bell to begin class rang. He ignored all of Sora's questions about if he was okay, preferring not to talk to the other boy. As soon as class was done he left, leaving his friend behind.

He walked away from the school as quickly as he could, hoping the red-head wouldn't see him leaving. His hopes were dashed as he heard footsteps running towards him, and a familiar voice calling his name. He saw out of the corner of his eye the red-head reaching his side.

"Hey what's up?" Axel asked, worried when Roxas didn't look up at him.

"Why do you care?" Roxas asked, deciding to just get things over with instead of dealing with the idiot next to him.

"What?" Axel scratched his head, "Because I love you. Now what's wrong?"

"Love me?" Roxas asked, letting out an angry laugh as well.

Axel stopped, grabbing Roxas' arm and jerking him to a stop, "What's with that attitude?"

Roxas yanked his arm free, but with quite a bit of trouble, "Why shouldn't I have an attitude? I think I'm allowed to after seeing my boyfriend with another guy!"

"Wait what?"

"I saw you kissing Demyx earlier you idiot! Don't even try to deny it!"

Axel's eyes widened, "That was nothing Roxas! Let me explain!"

"No! You said you had feelings for me! I guess that wasn't true considering you couldn't keep your damn hormones under control!"

"Roxas!" Axel shouted trying to calm the blonde.

Roxas bolted down the street, "Just leave me alone you ass!"

Axel stared wide eyed as Roxas ran from him, his heart aching and he felt seriously ill. He began to run after the blonde as he turned a corner, knowing he could catch the boy quickly. As he did though, he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned quickly to see Riku and Sora approaching him, Riku not looking pleased with him.

"What was that?" Riku demanded.

"I don't know, I was about to go after him…" Axel began.

"Give him time to calm down or you may lose control," Riku warned.

"Control? What could I possibly do?" Axel asked.

"I don't know," Riku began sarcastically, "Maybe hurt your mate seriously in your anger."

Axel jerked, his eyes darting to Sora, "Riku…"

"Axel are you a demon also?" Sora asked, before Axel could question Riku.

"What?" Axel asked.

Riku sighed, "I told Sora I was an Incubus last night."

'I…" Axel sighed, knowing he needed to talk to Riku, "Yes, a fire demon, or if you want to be scientific an Ifrit Demon."

Sora nodded, letting Riku continued, "Let's head to our house now."

Axel sighed and followed the silver haired boy; they dropped Sora off at his house on the way. He knew he was in so much trouble once Riku got him alone.

_~Roxas~_

Roxas sighed as he made his way slowly home, eyes looking sadly at the ground. He stopped at the park nearby and sat on a bench, watching people walk by. He heard a few leaves crunch as someone made their way towards him. He looked up ready to snap at Axel but stopped as he saw it was his classmate, Xehanort.

The young silver haired boy looked down at him with those amber eyes of his. Roxas resisted the urge to shudder at the boys gaze. The older boy smiled and held out a hand to the blonde.

"Roxas, I need a word with you if you don't mind," The boy began.

"Why?" Roxas asked, confused because the boy only seemed interested in Sora.

"Well the school I came from there was this boy in one of my classes. You two look exactly alike. I believe his name was Ventus," Xehanort explained.

"Ventus?" Roxas asked jumping up immediately.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"He's my twin brother. Do you know why he won't answer my calls?" Roxas questioned.

"I don't know why Unfortunatly, but I heard from an old friend that their class was having a trip in this town week. I got the hotel information for where they are staying, if you want I can take you there now."

Roxas smiled, "Yes! I want to see my brother!"

"Follow me then!" The boy said with a smile.

Roxas followed the silver-haired boy, ignoring the bad feeling he was getting in his stomach. He was going to get to see Ventus, nothing bad could happen now. He really needed to talk to his brother, he was so confused and his heart ached.

The two boys walked for a while before they arrive at a standard hotel, which wasn't surprising if it was a school trip. Roxas followed the boy to the counter and heard him ask for a room under the name of Ventus. The receptionist gave them the number, though Roxas didn't quite catch what it was.

They proceeded to the elevator and from there to the third floor. Roxas was growing even more excited as they exited onto the floor. He followed Xehanort to a door and blinked as he notice the boy bring out a card key. Before he could question why the boy had one, he was pulled into the room.

He looked around hoping to see Ventus in the room but didn't see his twin, only a man standing by the window. He was pushed farther into the room, and looked back to see Xehanort standing next to the door, blocking the exit. He heard the man by the window clear his throat, drawing Roxas' attention back to him.

Roxas froze as he saw that the man looked like an older version of Xehanort. He felt the need to take a step back, but felt like getting any closer to his classmate may be dangerous. The man's eyes moved over Roxas' body, making him feel sick. He didn't like the look the man got after examining him.

"Finally, the first part of my plan is complete," The old man mused.

"What are you talking about and who the hell are you?" Roxas asked angrily.

The man stared at Roxas coolly, "I suppose your first lesson will have to be manners, not a surprise I already figured you would need to be taught some. Unlike your brother you seem to be quite wild."

Roxas glared at the man, "What do you know about my brother?"

"You will not speak to your master that way boy, I advise you to correct your speech before I have to punish you."

"Master? What the hell are you talking about?"

The old man sighed, "It's easy I have decided to make you my pet, after all it's only fitting that I have you."

"Pet?" Roxas glared at the approaching man, "I am not an animal."

"Animal? For what use do I have for those vile creatures? No my lovely pet, you are my slave not my animal."

"Slave? If you didn't know that's illegal," Roxas stated angrily.

"To you humans it is, but to us of the demon tribe having slaves is considered a sign of power."

"Demon tribe?"

The old man sighed, "Come now boy I do not have all day to explain everything to you. I wish to hurry back to my other pet as soon as possible."

Roxas snapped, "What the hell is going on your crazy old man!?"

Next thing Roxas knew he was on the ground, his cheek stinging with a harsh pain. He brought a hand to his check and noticed a wet substance, bringing his hand down he found it covered in blood. He looked at the old man who glared down at him.

"You will not speak to me, Lord Xehanort, that way you insolent child. I am now your master and you will obey my every word. To answer any more of your idiotic questions since unlike your brother you don't seem to have an intelligent brain, you are my new sex slave. Before you interrupt with your vile language, yes your brother is also my sex slave, now I am done discussing this with you."

Before Roxas could argue he noticed the young Xehanort approach him and raise his foot. Next thing Roxas knew was excruciating pain and he began slipping into a deep darkness. As he did he heard the old Xehanort speak to the young one.

"Now take this and give it to Prince Sora, it will block his incubus powers. Once that is done bring him to me. This must be done tonight, before that Ifrit gets wind that something has happened to his mate. Also we no longer need that stupid Leviathan so tell him he is dismissed."

**~End ch. 19~**

**I hope you all liked the new chapter; sorry it took so long to update. School has been hectic and work has been as well. I haven't had time to just sit and write. I also went through a major funk, and didn't feel like writing anymore. Good news is I got a boyfriend now, so I'm feeling better about things, because he helped me get over my funk even before we began dating. **

**Ifrit – based off of the fire-summoning Ifrit, it seemed the appropriate name.**

**Leviathan – based off of the water-summoning Leviathan, again appropriate.**

**If anyone is wondering since the demons that aren't incubus are being named after summonings, here is what some of our favorite characters would be if they weren't incubus, succubus, humans or mermaids:**

**Sora – Carbuncle**

**Larxene – Quezacotl**

**Xehanort – Eden or Pandemona**

**Terra – Bahamut (being he is king)**

**Aqua – Leviathan or Shiva**

**Xion – Siren**

**Marluxia – Cactuar**

**Riku – Diablos**

**Roxas and Ventus - Alexander**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**CirciFox81314: Thanks for being patient, again sorry!**

**Jenmoon1: Thanks for the review.**

**Lime Gap: Sorry it took so long, I had this half written before my funk hit and then well…I stopped but now it's done!**

**bitterbeauty813: Thanks for the review!**

**Mizu Hoseki: It is isn't it? He might kill you if you did that, after all he can't have people knowing he cares. Larxene's a witch what do you expect? I just couldn't resist writing the father-son moment, I wanted a Terra centric chapter and this seemed perfect. **

**ShadowFireHime-Sama: I still don't know if Vanitas would care or not, he wouldn't show it at first that's for sure.**

**greatgirl22302: You read the whole thing? Wow…I'm glad you love it so much.**

**Till next time!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've just been having trouble getting inspiration for writing for a while now! Nice thing now though is my parents got me a smart TV for my bedroom so I can play music on m TV as I type instead of have headphones in and be bothered or my attention grabbed by the living room TV. That and them getting me an actual sized keyblade, metal and everything, really gave me a kick to get back to writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**~Check~**

Sora stared out his bedroom window, his mind occupied by thoughts of Riku and other things. Those other things were caused by Riku though. Ever since Riku had told him the truth about what he was, Sora had been feeling his mind drifting, as if trying to remember something important. It was driving him nuts, yet he knew that what he must be trying to remember was very important.

Sora was about to hit his head against the window, as he began to feel annoyed when he heard his phone ring. He looked at the object, feeling like just ignoring it, when he noticed the caller-id read Roxas. He remembered the blonde's fight with Axel earlier and grabbed the phone immediately and answered.

"What's up?" Sora asked, in a worried tone.

There was a pause on the other end before someone finally responded, "Sora?"

Sora blinked not recognizing the voice; he pulled the phone away from his ear and noted that it did indeed say Roxas, "Yes? Who is this?"

"My name is Ventus, I'm Roxas' twin. I was wondering if I could talk to you. I just got back into town from a school trip and Roxas didn't seem the least bit happy to see me…I expected to see him ecstatic and he wasn't," The voice explained.

Sora frowned confused, "Ventus? Why call me?"

"Well…I was looking through Roxas' texts to see if I could figure out what was bothering him, we've been apart so long I didn't feel right just butting in. I saw you were one of his most recent texts and I figured I'd call you," Ventus stated.

"His most recent text should be from Axel though…" Sora pointed out still confused.

Ventus laughed, "I thought about that but considering he muttered stupid Axel I figured that may be the problem so I called you instead."

"What did you need from me?" Sora asked, worried about his friend.

"I just wanted to meet you and speak with you. I want to see my brother happy before I have to leave again. So will you meet me at the park? It's not too late is it?" Ventus asked in a hopeful tone.

Sora glanced outside and noticed the sun close to setting, "No…as long as I'm not out too late it should be fine."

"Great! See you soon, umm…it should be easy to spot me, but what do I look for with you?" Ventus laughed.

"Oh…I'm a brunette with spiky hair like Roxas," Sora explained.

"Great! I almost forgot that I needed to know what you looked like to meet with you," With that said Ventus hung up the phone before Sora could reply.

Sora rolled his eyes as he closed his phone and stuffed it into his pocket and grabbed his wallet and keys. He ran down the stairs and grabbed his jacket as his mom came out of the kitchen. She stared at him before grabbing his arm to stop him for a moment as he pulled his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Aqua asked worried.

Sora looked at her as he explained, "Roxas' twin wants to talk, Roxas got into a fight with Axel and Ventus wants help with Roxas."

"And it has to be this late?" Aqua asked, as she was getting a weird feeling.

Sora nodded, "His twin goes to a boarding school and won't be here for much longer, so he wants to try and get Roxas cheered up so they can have fun during the little time they have."

Aqua look darkened as she thought over her decision, "It's so late…"

"I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry. I'll be fine," Sora assured.

As Aqua stared at him still uncertain she paused as she glanced over her son. He looked so much like his father at that moment, proud and determined. She was so astonished that she hadn't realized how much her son had grown up since the attack. She nodded her head, giving him permission and watched as he ran out the door. Despite accepting her son was indeed growing up, she still worried about him as she watched him run off down the street.

Sora ran fast towards the park, wanting to get there as soon as possible. He felt like something was telling him to turn back as the sun began to sink, but he ignored that feeling. He reached the park and went over to a bench nearby to wait, not seeing anyone that looked like Roxas nearby. He sat there for a long time, beginning to wonder if he should just turn back home as his gut seemed to scream at him that something wasn't right.

Just as Sora was about to stand up, he heard something move towards him but by that time it was too late. He felt something prick his neck and the voice in the back of his head instantly disappeared and he felt sluggish and off. He gripped his neck as he felt the needle be pulled out and turned to see who had done it and was shocked to see Xehanort standing there.

"What?"

Xehanort smirked, "Well that was too easy, both you and Roxas fell for the same trick. That drug will make you unable to use your powers anytime soon."

"Why are you doing this?" Sora asked as he backed away.

Sora got ready to flee, while he felt sluggish due to the effects the injection had he still had some control over his body. That let him know that the drug wasn't meant to knock him out completely. Xehanort walked closer and Sora went to run but before he could Xehanort had grabbed him. He resisted the older boy as much as he could but he wasn't strong enough to keep the boy from tilting his head up.

Instinct told him to keep his eyes shut and he did so, but he wasn't sure how long he could before he had to make a move to escape. He felt the older boy's hold on him tighten, trying to force him to look him in the eyes. Sora stubbornly refused and tried to reach out for something to help him, he knew he had some abilities from past troubles but now he couldn't feel them at all and that worried him.

"Sora…open your eyes for me," He heard Xehanort whisper huskily.

Sora felt dread fill him as he realized exactly what Xehanort was doing. The boy was using magic to get Sora to do what he wanted. That clued Sora into the fact that the boy was just like Riku if he was trying to seduce him.

"Open your pretty eyes for me Sora; I promise I won't hurt you. Besides you already know this is useless, so why not just give in? After all the most that will happen to you is that you'll fall right back into your rightful place," Xehanort whispered seductively.

Sora tightened his eyes trying to resist the magic, "My rightful place?"

"Of course, your place as a submissive," Xehanort stated simply and dryly.

Sora froze as he felt the boy move closer after saying that. Next thing he knew their lips had met and his eyes snapped open I surprise. The first things his eyes met were the golden-amber eyes of Xehanort and he realized his mistake too late. His vision swam as their lips disconnected and he collapsed as he began to lose complete control. He felt the boy pick him up bridal style as he finally blanked out, his last thoughts being of Riku.

_~Elsewhere~_

Riku jolted awake from a deep sleep, his eyes wide as he began to sweat. He gripped his head as he replayed his dream in his mind. All he remembered was Sora standing in complete darkness and him trying to reach the brunette. As he got close enough though a figured appeared out of the shadows and grabbed the younger boy.

Riku glanced outside, noting how everything seemed dimmer despite there not being any clouds out. Riku got out of bed and walked over to where his phone set, noting the time to read close to ten. He picked up his phone and dialed Sora's number, he didn't want to wake the brunette but he felt the need to talk to him.

The phone rang and it continued to ring for what felt like forever to Riku. Finally it stopped and he was taken to the message system. Riku hung up at that and his eyes narrowed as he looked outside, he had a horrible feeling. He opened his window and brought out his wings before taking off into the sky.

He hurried towards Sora's house needing to see his brunette no matter what. He didn't make it though as his eyes caught a glimpse of blue hair running frantically below him. He stopped and recognized the woman to be Sora's mom. As he flew closer he saw a man run towards her from another street.

"Did you find him?" Aqua asked the man.

The man shook his head, "Nothing at all…what about you?"

"There's too much interference too many demon signatures around…I can't track Sora at all…" Aqua stated.

Riku's blood ran cold as he heard that, if they were looking for Sora then something had to have happened. He closed his eyes and willed his senses to expand as far as possible, trying to get a small reading of their mating bond. He froze as he realized that there was no sign of the bond anywhere.

**~End Ch. 20~**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's been hectic at school and also my grandma has been in the hospital so it hasn't been very calm for me. Other than that just trying to sit down with inspiration long enough to write. **

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Jenmoon1: Glad you liked the last chapter.**

**Ern Estine 13624: Sorry to make you wait so long!**

**CirciFox81314: Sorry for the wait! And poor Roxas…and now poor Sora.**

**bitterbeauty813: Yup poor Roxas and Sora…Sorry for the wait!**

**greatgirl22302: I'm happy you suggested this to your friend and that she's enjoying it, sorry for the wait!**

**Lime Gap: I'm glad I'm doing a god job with Xehanort, half the time when writing I don't think I'm doing a good job I just go with it. Poor Roxas and Sora now… Sorry it took so long! Holy crud it's nearly been a year! **

**Kupkake: I wouldn't die! Not that easily…I'd hope, sorry for the wait!**

**Zylia16: I have no idea yet, but now he has problems because Roxas and Sora have been kidnapped.**

**Mizu Hoseki: Axel will find out when Riku freaks out, probably or I'll just be mean. Sora would be because he is so playful and cute! Yes Demyx kissed Axel at that time on purpose.**

**breaking6883: Sorry to take so long. And yes damn you Axel, but he isn't the smartest is he?**

**Well till next time! I will have my laptop when visiting my grandma so I may get another chapter done soon!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry to have not updated for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.**

**~Searching~**

Riku flew back to the apartment, knowing he needed to get his partner up and fast. He landed, kneeling on the windowsill, and poked his head in.

"AXEL!"

Riku waited as he heard cursing sound throughout the apartment. He heard the red head yelling at him loudly. He would have made a snarky comment back, or done something mean if this wasn't a serious matter. The red head finally appeared in Riku's room and blinked as he saw the platinum blonde at the window.

"Why the hell did you wake me?" Axel snapped.

"Sora's missing."

Axel paused, "What?"

"I had this bad feeling and went to see Sora, I passed his mom who was looking for him. He's gone I can't even sense our mating bond."

Axel's eyes darkened, "We best get looking then."

"You should check on Roxas," Riku advised.

"Why? He should be fine..."

"Just do it to ensure that he's safe. Whoever is behind all this may try to attack him to keep you from helping," Riku snapped before flying off.

Axel rolled his eyes but headed out of the house to Roxas' when he arrived he just stared up at the window. He sighed and focused on their growing bond, even if they were having a fight he could feel his mate nearby. He froze though as he felt nothing anywhere in the vicinity.

_~Ventus~_

Ventus was doing his normal chores, dreading the moment his master returned home. The man had seemed very different, and Ventus knew he was planning something. What the man was planning though, he didn't know, but he had a bad feeling it was going to be horrible.

He jolted out of his thoughts as he heard the front door open, he moved to the stairs and looked down them at his master and the boy that followed him. His first thought under normal circumstances would have been why there was a boy who looked like his master. But as he saw what was in the boy's arms he froze.

He would recognize that blonde hair from anywhere, after all he saw the exact same blonde hair when he looked in the mirror. He stood there frozen as Xehanort began making his way up the stairs, in his arms he held another boy. When the man's eyes met Ventus' he smirked, and Ventus felt sick to his stomach.

"Are those rooms ready like I asked?" Xehanort asked.

Ventus nodded, stealing another glance at his twin, before he could say anything the two had strode past him. Ventus turned and followed them, keeping an eye on the one with his brother. Xehanort moved to the room closest to his own, and put the brunette boy he held on the bed. The other boy walked to the room directly across from Xehanort's and next to Ventus' and deposited Roxas.

"Why is he here! You said you wouldn't involve him if I did what you said!" Ventus demanded as Xehanort left the brunette's new room.

Next thing Ventus knew his cheek stung and he was thrown back against the wall. Xehanort glared at him, and Ventus knew he was in deep trouble. The young Xehanort look-a-like stood watching, and waiting for his next orders.

"What I do is none of your business, I am the one in charge," Xehanort stated, his glare intensifying.

Ventus glared at the man, "You will not touch my brother!"

Xehanort wrapped a hand around Ventus' throat, "Do not talk back to me, remember you are lucky to be alive. I told you once before that I normally only keep one pet, I have just collected my two new pets, you normally would be dead by now, but I find there to be more pleasure in this."

The young look-a-like glanced into Roxas' room and frowned before turning to Xehanort. Xehanort turned his head to the boy, waiting for him to speak. Ventus struggled to breath from the tight grip Xehanort had on his neck.

"Why not punish this pet in an absolutely wonderful way, my lord," The young Xehanort suggested.

Ventus noticed a message go between the two of them, and wondered what was being planned. Xehanort finally released his grip before pulling Ventus into Roxas' room. He briefly noted his brother move a bit and realized the other would be awakening soon. Dread filled him as he realized what was going to happen.

He couldn't fight the hands as the two began to shred his clothes off his body. Their claws cut into his skin as they dragged him over to the bed. He was forced to straddle his own brother, as his hips were pulled towards his master. Without warning his master entered him in one thrust, but his pain filled scream was silenced as he was gagged by the young Xehanort's member.

He was pulled roughly on both sides as his arms were held behind his back, keep him in his kneeling position. All he could hear was flesh hitting flesh and the two men's groans and moans and he let out muffled pain filled cries. The look-a-like grabbed his hair roughly as he slammed into Ventus' mouth and the boy kept gagging on the hard member.

His will shattered as he heard a groan from beneath him and felt Roxas' legs move against his own. He couldn't look down at his twin, but knew that the other was waking up, and this was to be his first site.

_~Roxas~_

Roxas groaned, and dimly wondered what was going on, all he felt was pain in his head. Above him he heard groans and moans and what sounded like something slapping together. He also dimly heard muffled cries, and that scared him. He felt whatever he was laying on creak as something above him moved in a hurried pace.

Roxas forced his eyes open and he was shock as he was faced with a naked chest and someone's neck. His eyes moved up the neck and was frozen as he saw the person being forced to deepthroat whoever was standing by Roxas' head. Looking to the side a bit, he could just see the beginning of blonde hair, but he recognized it almost instantly.

Recognizing his brother, he couldn't say anything at first as he was frozen in complete shock. It took him only a second to get over it though, and he became pissed off. He could hardly move, because when he tried he felt light-headed from the kick earlier.

"What the hell are you doing to my brother!?" Roxas yelled, finding enough strength to do that.

He heard a chuckle from the other end of the bed, "Looks like someone is awake."

Before Roxas could comment he saw Ventus' head pulled away from the man forcing himself into his brother's mouth. He briefly caught a flash of silver hair, before the man came, his cum falling onto Roxas' face as he pointed his member down at him. Roxas resisted the urge to gag as he felt Ventus collapse onto him.

He forced his eyes open and glared up at his classmate, Xehanort. He glanced at the other end and saw the same man from earlier that day, and his vision went red. He was furious as he watched the man pound into his twin mercilessly and heard his brother cry out in pain next to him.

Before he could do anything he felt the bed move as his classmate got off it. His head was roughly grabbed and yanked up as he was turned to face the other boy. Ventus slumped off his shoulder a bit, not having the strength to hold himself up. Roxas opened his mouth to yell but before he could say anything the dick was thrust inside.

He bit down on it and let go as he felt the boy pull away, he didn't get much relief though when he was slapped. Shocked he couldn't fight as the dick was once again forced into his mouth. He gagged and nearly chocked as it was forced all the way in, pushing down his throat. The older boy began to move quickly as Roxas felt his twins body being moved faster and rougher against him from the old man fucking him.

It wasn't long till the other boy came inside Roxas' mouth this time and when he pulled down he plugged Roxas' nose and held his mouth closed. Roxas was forced to swallow if he wanted to breathe again. As the boy did this, Roxas heard the old man moan loudly and felt the bed still. As his head was finally released he turned to see the old man pull out of Ventus and his twin completely collapse.

"Well that was interesting, very good punishment for my pet," The old man spoke to Xehanort.

"Yes master," Xehanort responded.

The man frowned before nodding, "You are dismissed now."

The boy nodded and he began to disappear, and Roxas watched as he compeltly vanished before his eyes. The old man got off the bed, pulling his clothes back on, before turning to Roxas.

"I hope you enjoyed that, for that was a special treat. Soon you'll be playing with your twin and your best friend that way all the time," The old man said with a chuckle, "I have no need for my clone anymore, but I can't wait to get all three of you together for an evening."

Roxas glared at him before he processed what had been said, "Wait my best friend?"

Xehanort smirked, "Oh yes, the young prince Sora."

"Prince?"

"It's a long and boring story, but the quick version is that this is the demon realm, I am an incubus. Don't worry you'll have so much fun with me," Xehanort stated, "Anyways your dear friend Sora is the half-breed child of my son-in-law and his mermaid whore."

Roxas looked at the man confused who only grinned more. The man moved to the door, and went to close it before looking at the twins. His eyes moved lustfully over their forms and he smirked again.

"As much as I want to continue ravishing you, I must check on my other pet, he should still be out though, you two enjoy this time together."

Roxas watched as the man left and he looked at Ventus who he could already tell was passed out. He tried to ignore the icky taste in his throat and the dry substance all over his face. He shuddered as he felt something drip down from Ventus, knowing it was probably blood.

Roxas closed his eyes as he resisted the urge to cry. He had been useless in protecting his twin, who had probably been going through this for a while. Not only that but he had no idea how he could protect him. To make matters worse, Sora was somewhere in this building, and he was all by himself.

Roxas for the first time ever admitted he was truly terrified of what was going to happen to the three of them. How could he protect all three of them when the man had taken him out so easily.

**~End Ch. 21~**

**Well this chapter...went in a completely different direction then I intended when I started this a few days ago...Ahh as for why I haven't updated in a while, I forgot to update my status last chapter. So I've been unable to write for a while till recently when I began forcing myself, I just lost inspiration shortly after my grandma's funeral, but I think I'm finally feeling better, at least enough to get several stories update. **

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**Ern Estine 13624: They'll save Sora eventually, sorry for the long wait!**

**Mizu Hoseki: Well Axel found out, and then Xehanort stole the show...*eats raspberry lemonade cupcake* thanks!**

**CirciFox81314: Well define "in time", and sorry for the long wait!**

**Tellurium52: Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story so far. **

**Yoyito: The three will be fine, eventually.**

**Bitterbeauty813: They'll find them soon, or Vanitas might make his move first...**

**Breaking6883: Axel's reaction will have to wait fully, Ventus wanted a turn.**

**Silvermist1116: Define "too bad" and they should be found before anything majorly bad happens.**

**Jenmoon1: Thanks for the review!**

**Till next time!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Well nothing to say so going to get straight to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts**

**~Clock is Ticking~**

Riku continued flying through the air, hoping to spot something, or get a signature on anything with Sora's scent. He finally descended into the park nearby, not having the energy or the state of mind to fly. The sun was also rising, and he knew he couldn't afford to be seen. He head butted a tree as he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in rage and despair.

"Riku?" A familiar feminine voice asked from behind him.

Riku turned and saw Aqua along with her husband standing a few feet from him. Riku looked away as his eyes met her terrified and worried ones, swollen from crying. She walked slightly closer, but stay at a distance as her husband cautioned.

"Do you know where Sora is?"

Riku shook his head, "No...I woke up and had the urge to see him because I felt something was off. I saw you running around earlier and knew something had happened."

"I had hoped...that you were the one who took him..." Aqua said as she held back a sob.

Riku's head jolted up as he looked at her in confusion. He saw that she looked more worried than before and that scared him. His instincts told him to force any information out of her but he reigned that emotion in the best he could.

"What do you mean?"

Aqua looked at him, "Mermaid have an ability to detect other creatures, I mentioned the idea of another incubus around the area didn't I?"

"Right, when we first met," Riku replied.

"Well...I knew I shouldn't have let Sora leave..." Aqua sighed, "He was called out by a person claiming to be his friend's twin. He never came back, it was in this park I believe, when I got here I noted the faint sign left behind by an incubus."

"You hoped that was me?"

Aqua nodded at the boy, "I did...but I had a feeling it wasn't you, and seeing you now proves it..."

Riku gritted his teeth, "I'll find him I promise. Have faith, the person couldn't get too far, especially since the king will be able to sense his child if the incubus reenters the demon realm with Sora."

Aqua nodded, "We're returning to the sea, we hope that we may be able to locate them if they're not in the demon realm."

Riku went to go speak once again but stopped as he heard a frantic voice call his name. He turned to see Axel running towards him, and by the look on his face he knew it wasn't good news. Axel's eyes were wild, and he looked ready to kill, even before the other boy got to Riku he could feel the heat coming off of him in waves. Axel was keeping his emotions in check as best as he could or the whole area would have been on fire.

"Was Roxas..." Riku began.

"Gone."

"Gone?" Riku asked shocked.

"He never came home from school today, his mom never got a text either...she's frantic," Axel stated.

Aqua looked at the two boys, "It won't due for her to be freaking out about Roxas, give me her address I will erase her memories on our way out of town. I'll have her think that Roxas is at a friend's house."

Axel looked at the woman surprised, "Thank you..."

"I don't need your thanks," Aqua snapped before looking apologetic, "Just find my son."

Riku nodded before he and Axel ran away from the two, Riku concentrated his powers and opened a portal for the two of them. As they landed in the demon realm, they didn't stop running as they approached the palace. No one stopped them as they raced inside the castle and towards the throne room.

They slammed the door open startling those inside, Larxene glared at them and began to reprimand their abrupt arrival. Vanitas just watched them in interest of what they could need in such a hurry. Terra's eyes widened as he took in the two boy's states and he feared the worst as Riku met his eyes.

"Sora has been kidnapped."

_~Sora~_

Sora began to awaken from a truly deep sleep, and he was sad to leave the company of the brown haired man in his dreams. For some reason he felt it would be safer to remain within his dream with the man then to awaken.

As he began to become aware of his surroundings he noted a hand stroking his face, and what felt like a needle being pushed into his skin. The dim awareness of his subconscious that had begun to return completely vanished in a haze and Sora couldn't help but become scared to open his eyes.

The needle was removed and he heard shuffling from above him, and the hand leave for a moment. Though it was back on his face not a moment later and he shuddered at the boney, cold feel of the hand. He heard the person chuckle and his heart sank as he took in that laugh, it scared him to the bone and he felt it even turned his soul to ice.

"I see you are awake now," The man spoke, Sora noted the old voice.

Sora was smart enough to keep his eyes closed, for he could feel the magic begin to work by the older man. The man chuckled again and Sora shuddered, not sure what was going to happen. He felt the hand move to his throat and softly massage it, and every so often it moved to the top of his chest briefly.

"Open your eyes," The man ordered, and Sora attempted to resist.

The man's hand movements though had started to work its magic and give the man an edge of control over Sora. Sora felt his will recede as the man continued his movements and his eyes opened to dismay. His eyes met those of an older version of Xehanort's and he felt even more terrified as he saw the lustful look in the man's eyes.

Xehanort moved back and as he did he lightly pulled on Sora's throat, and Sora got the hint to sit up. Sora sat up as Xehanort stood from his bed, and Sora watched the man wearily. The man strode to the door and looked back at the boy with a smirk.

"Your new clothes are on the chair, be sure to put them on. If you do not wear those specific clothes then you shall be naked, which I wouldn't mind at all."

Sora stood as the man left the room and grabbed the clothing, wanting to cry as he saw what it was. Knowing not to disobey he grudgingly put the skin tight shorts on, that barely covered his ass cheeks and the very small vest on that didn't reach his front completely, just covered his nipples slightly.

Sora stood there, confused on what to do now, before his door opened and Xehanort looked him over. The man licked his lips before grabbing Sora by the shoulder and pulling him from the room. He was moved roughly down the hall and down several flights of stairs till they reached the very bottom floor and stood in front of a steel door.

"Your room will be upstairs, but this is where I expect you to spend most of your time from now one, my little pet."

Xehanort opened the door and roughly pushed Sora inside. Sora stumbled in and as he did so he recognized someone call out his name. He looked up and saw Roxas in the room as well, wearing an outfit similar to Sora's and another boy who was dressed similarly and looked just like Roxas.

The door slammed shut behind Xehanort as he strode into the room, Sora scooted back on the ground, watching the man in fear. His quick look over the room scared the brunette boy, and his innocent mind couldn't completely handle what was going on.

"I will explain what is expected of you all," Xehanort began, "First off you are allowed clothes for now, but in a day or two I expect you all to wear them no more when in this room or your rooms or my room, if you walk around the house you are to wear the clothes I provided. The only other time you are to be naked is when I have you pleasure me in another room, though mind you, the clothes will probably be turn off then."

Roxas glared at the man as he tried to move forward to attack him, but Ventus held him back. Xehanort smirked as he watched the exchange with great pleasure, loving the fight in the blonde's eyes, he would have so much fun breaking him.

"Just so you know also I have access to all rooms no matter what, I also have ways of watching you all no matter what or where you are. After all I've already been watching my newest pets in great interest."

Roxas growled, "You've been watching us?"

"Oh yes, very closely. I especially loved watching Sora in the bath, his lovely skin glistening with water. It would have been far more delectable if not for his tail," Xehanort spoke lustfully as he grabbed Sora's hair and pulled him up.

He held Sora close, running his hand against the boys face as he spoke. He continued to speak of the rules, stating how they were not to go anywhere and how he would know if they tried to escape. As he explained this he clasped a chocker on Sora's neck and explained how each of the boys now had one that was irremovable except by him, and if they tried to leave the mansion they would be electrocuted.

Xehanort walked over to the other boys as he smirked down at them, still holding Sora close. Though his other hand had moved from the boy's face. He now moved his hand along the boy's ass feeling it against through the tight material.

"Unfortunately I cannot play with you all today, as much as I would like to finally have a piece of my little prince," Xehanort spoke as he looked at Sora.

Xehanort pushed Sora into the other two boys as he moved to leave the room. Sora trembled against Ventus as Roxas stood between the two of them and Xehanort. Xehanort turned to look at them again and smirked.

"I will be locking you in here, but do not worry, you won't be bored for long. There is so much in here for you to play with. Sooner or later you will be curious and if you're not I already have plans in motion for that," Xehanort stated.

Roxas glared, "You can't force us to have sex."

"I most certainly can, already the very idea has been implanted in your brain by just me mentioning it. Soon you will fall under my spell, there is also a special side of this room, you'll realize it soon enough."

With that said Xehanort strolled out of the room, locking the three boys inside. Roxas growled and went to the door pounding on it and yelling insults at the old man. He slumped to the ground though as he realized that would do no good.

"Roxas everything will be alright..." Ventus tried to assure.

"No it won't! We're trapped here, forced to be his slaves forever!" Roxas yelled.

Sora watched his friend, "Roxas...I'm sure Axel and Riku will find us."

"I doubt that idiot even cares enough to look," Roxas muttered, "What do you think he meant by the special side of this room?"

Ventus shrugged, "I don't know."

They stood there for a few till Sora began to feel weird, an uncomfortable feeling coming to his stomach. He bite back a groan as he felt the air shift around him, he almost thought someone was touching him. Roxas called his name and moved to Sora as the boy dropped to his knees as he felt something kneading his member.

"Sora? What's wrong!" Roxas demanded, his voice filled with worry.

"It feels like...someone's touching me..." Sora moaned.

Ventus looked around, "But no one is here..."

Roxas shook Sora, "Snap out of it, the guy's just playing mind tricks on you."

"No...he's right...it feels like there's something else here...it's the air...it's filled with a special...aphrodisiac..." Ventus groaned as he tightened his grip on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas glanced over his shoulder to see his brother also fall to the floor, moaning. His eyes widened as he saw his brother start moving his hips as if moving with an invisible force. Before Roxas could say anything he felt invisible hands grab his face and he was pulled back from Sora and Ventus.

He didn't have time to figure out what was going on before he was being stimulated by the invisible forces in the room as well. As his body was given pleasure all over he felt like he heard Xehanort in his head from all over the room. His head spun as he was taunted and whispered too by the old man who wasn't even there.

"It's ...the aphrodisiac...is a special one..." Ventus gasped between moans, "It must be made from his blood...that's why it feels like he's here..."

Roxas gritted his teeth as he fought not to moan, "You mean the bastard," He gasped, "Is torturing us without being here?"

"Ahh..." Sora moaned from nearby.

"That's how a...gods..." Ventus moaned, "a...incubus works...we can't get away..."

Roxas gritted his teeth as he felt himself being ravished from all over. He felt every movement made to his body. He felt his clothes being removed by the invisible force and what felt like a mouth. Even though it wasn't a real person everything felt so real.

The boy's could no longer fight back in their lust filled minds, the aphrodisiac finally taking over. Roxas faintly felt his body moving on his own and he collapsed on top of Sora who was still moaning. His head was pushed down till he was kissing Sora passionately, Sora weakly cried out for him to stop whenever he broke away but Roxas felt himself continue.

He tried to bring himself back under control, he knew that Sora didn't want this but he felt his body continue moving against the brunette's. Whenever he tried to fight, he felt the invisible hands again guiding him back to Sora. It wasn't long till they were both forced into a sitting position, and Ventus had joined the two. The twins sat on either side of Sora, being forced to ravage the brunette.

Sora moaned, and Roxas faintly noted tears streaming down the boys face and he felt his heart sink. He kept apologizing to his friend in his mind as his hands moved to Sora's ass as Ventus' came from behind the brunette to massage the brunette's member. Sora moaned and gasped as he received attention and it wasn't long before he was being force to get on all fours as Roxas' cock was place at his lips.

Sora felt the invisible hands at his jaws and he was forced to deep throat Roxas. He gagged and struggled to move back but was kept in the same position. Roxas was shoved all the way inside the boys mouth and he held back a gasp at the feeling. As Sora grew accustomed his head was moved roughly back and forth over Roxas' member, taking the boy as deeply as he could into his throat. Ventus kneeled behind Sora and brought his lips to the boy's cheeks and spread them before his mouth was pressed roughly against the hole. His tongue explored the moist hot cavern of Sora's ass as the boy moaned around Roxas' cock.

The boys all groaned at the stimulation being given to them. Ventus still felt the invisible hands moving over his body as pleasured Sora's hole. Sora felt the lips of the invisible Xehanort's engulf his cock. Roxas felt hands roam all over his body as he leaned over his friend. Hands pried and explored his ass as he felt fingers being roughly pushed inside, though at times it felt like more than fingers.

It didn't take long for the boys to release, Sora gagged on the salty cum that escaped into his throat and was forced to swallow. Roxas moaned as he released and his knees felt weak as he finally collapsed as Sora's mouth was finally allowed to pull away. Sora released all over the floor from the ministrations of the invisible force and Ventus. Ventus cried out as he released over the floor as well and fell to the ground after Sora and Roxas.

The boys eyes were half-lidded and they breathed heavily as they tried to get control of their body. Even as they lay collapsed they felt their members harden again and the hands return. The boys cried out in despair as the hands didn't leave them alone and they were once again forced to move.

**~End Ch. 21~**

**Well that chapter was very interesting...didn't mean for it to go that way, but it works. Don't be mad?**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks for the review**

**Jenmoon1: Thanks for the review**

**Tellurium52: They will be found soon enough, especially since Axel is near Vanitas, their mates are twins after all. Thanks also for your last comment.**

**Mizu Hoseki: That last scene was really spur of the moment. Well he didn't combust but he could have set the whole area on fire if he didn't control himself. Well he hasn't technically screwed Sora yet. Yes Xehanort will die, and very painfully I hope, after all he'll have how many people after his blood?**

**CirciFox81314: Well this could have been worse for the three boys.**

**Muffinmilk317: an Uke is the bottom in a yaoi relationship, seme is the top, and I believe Seke is the one that switches between top and bottom.**

**Faye: He will find out soon enough. **

**Yoyito: Thanks for the last comment and yes very shocking chapter.**

**bitterbeauty813: Hopefully they will but my plot bunnies tend to have plans other then what I plan.**

**Till next time folks!**


	24. Chapter 23

**I hope you all liked the last chapter! To those of you commenting on the rating I had thought I had already changed it way before this point, I normally do when I figure out how far something is going to go. I thank you all for pointing it out for me, it's all changed now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~A Clue~**

"What do you mean he's been kidnapped?" Terra shouted as he watched the two boys.

Riku approached, "He disappeared from the area, and Lady Aqua said that she had sensed another incubus in the area earlier on…but she didn't think they would kidnap Sora."

"Don't refer to her as lady she is only a commoner to us," Larxene spat.

Riku glared at her, "Is this anytime for your petty jealousy to take over? Or are you going to act like the queen you are and focus on your step-son missing?"

"Why would I care if he was missing? After all with him gone, Vanitas has the throne," Larxene stated.

Vanitas looked at his mother in shock that she would be so forward about the situation. Terra glared at his wife as the earth around him began to rumble. Axel backed away slightly, not wanting to be in the crossfire especially with how Riku was looking. Riku was shaking, and darkness wrapped around him as it surged from his anger.

"How dare you," Terra began with a growl as he moved toward his wife.

Before he could do anything though a ball of dark energy slammed Larxene into the wall behind her. All eyes turned to the young silver haired incubus who was glaring at the woman in pure hatred. Vanitas moved forward, sensing the need to protect his mother, but he also had a feeling that getting between Riku would be disastrous.

"You speak so disrespectfully of others, yet expect to be treated properly as queen? How dare you!" Riku snarled at the queen.

Larxene glared back, "How dare you! What gives you the right to attack me you little monster?"

"I have every right when you are bad mouthing my mate!" Riku growled back.

"Mate?" Terra asked in confusion as he stared at the younger incubus.

Riku froze, his power dissipating a bit as he went over what just happened in his anger. His eyes widened as he remembered who he was around and what he had just revealed. His eyes met Terra's and the young incubus gulped as he saw the demanding look in the older man's eyes and also the look of anger.

"It's pretty convenient that Sora went missing for you isn't it?" Axel spoke up, directing the question at the queen.

The queen blinked as she stared at her husband and the silver haired boy, "Why do you say that?"

"It just so happens that if Sora were to die or go missing that Vanitas would be made the first heir, isn't that right?" Axel asked Vanitas.

Larxene huffed, "I assure you I would never hurt the boy."

"So Sora being attacked before he first went missing was just a coincidence, even though it's suspected to be a direct link to making Vanitas heir?" Riku spoke up as he stared at the woman.

"What are you insinuating?" Larxene snarled.

Riku smirked, "I'm not insinuating anything, and after all you're the one so intent on getting Vanitas as heir, and the only obstacle is Sora."

Axel froze as he thought of something, "My king, did you send Demyx to assist us on our mission?"

"Demyx? That water demon?" Terra asked as he looked at Axel.

Axel nodded, "He appeared at our school a while ago."

"No I did not…"

Before anything else could be said a portal opened in the room and Demyx stepped out of it. Axel glared at him as Riku too turned his head to their newest companion. Larxene's eyes widened as she saw the boy and she glared at him when Vanitas looked at her.

"I came to confess," Demyx spoke up.

"Confess? Did you do this?" Terra demanded as he glared at the boy.

Demyx didn't back down, "I was hired to hurt him in the beginning."

"By who?" Riku interrupted.

"By the que-" Demyx began.

"You lie!" Larxene accused as she began charging a spell.

Before anyone could react Larxene was thrown off her feet again and before she could recover a stone cage trapped her. Terra was glaring at her daring her to speak and she kept her mouth shut so as to not gain anymore of his wrath.

"There's more your majesty," Demyx continued.

"More?"

Demyx nodded, "Another person approached me, and he asked that I distract Axel so that the blonde human was vulnerable."

"What?" Axel growled as flames began to emerge from his body.

"I just did what I was told, I didn't know anything like this would happen!" Demyx defended.

"Who approached you?" Terra questioned.

"I do not know, he was shrouded in shadow at all times."

Terra nodded before calling for the guards, "Take him and the queen to the dungeons."

Demyx did not resist as he was taken from the room, having resigned himself to his fate, Larxene on the other hand fought to the very end. Riku turned back to his king after that had all happened and Terra frowned.

"So we have one thing to investigate but still no lead on where Sora is…" Terra sighed.

Vanitas moved forward, "If I may, the leviathan mentioned a blonde human?"

Axel jolted, "That's Roxas, my mate, and he's friends with Sora."

"Did he go missing also?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah he did, the same day."

"Maybe someone has seen this blonde, a human suddenly appearing in the demon realm would get some looks," Vanitas suggested.

Terra nodded, "What's the boy look like?"

Axel moved forward and looked at the ball in the middle of the table. He put his hand over it, concentrating his magic into it. A moment later an image of Roxas appeared in the ball, and he heard Vanitas take a sharp intake of breath.

They all looked to the young prince who was staring at Roxas' image in shock. Axel felt like growling at the boy for staring so intently at his mate with such interest. But he paused as he noted that the look while similar to his own look for Roxas it seemed different at the same time.

"You say this boy has been in the human realm with you?" Vanitas asked.

Axel growled as he answered, "Yes. Why?"

"It's just I've seen a boy that looks just like him at my grandfather's mansion…" Vanitas stated.

Terra moved forward, "At Xehanort's mansion?"

"Yes…the boy's his sex slave from the looks of it…" Vanitas explained as he looked down in thought.

"Is there anything else you know?" Riku demanded.

Vanitas thought it over before pausing, "I snuck into grandfather's office the other day…"

"You did what!?" Terra shouted in outrage.

Vanitas flinched, "I was interested in the blonde slave…"

Terra sighed, "Right…continue."

"I saw a folder with notes for a drug that he was ordering, it detailed the person it was to be used on."

"What did the drug do?" Terra demanded.

"It sealed one's incubus powers…"

Riku froze at that as he thought things over in his head. Sora's incubus abilities, while he couldn't use them, protected him from other incubus' spells. If those were sealed away then the boy would have been defenseless.

"What was the description?" Riku asked.

"Um…the person was older than me, but shorter by a bit…I think it said he had brown hair and blue eyes?" Vanitas tried to recall all he had read.

Riku's eyes widened as Axel froze behind him and Terra stared at his son in shock. Vanitas looked between the three and began getting a bad feeling. He swallowed as he went to speak once again.

"That fits Sora's description doesn't it?"

Terra nodded before turning to call another guard, "Where is Xehanort?"

"He was here a little while ago but he left soon after we told him that Larxene had been locked up and that there was news on the prince," The guard answered.

Terra nodded, "Go to the nearest meeting spot for the mermaids, and give a message for Aqua, tell her we have located Sora and are going after him."

The guard nodded and left the group quickly, as soon as he was gone Riku had begun heading to the door. The others didn't need to ask where he was going, they just followed him. Terra knew not to stop the boy to think of a plan, besides if what Vanitas had said was true then Sora was in danger and he wasn't going to leave his son like that. Axel and Vanitas just exchanged looks before catching up with the other two, both intent on helping free those being held captive.

_~Xehanort~_

He threw open the door to the mansion before slamming the door shut and sealing off the mansion with his magic. He glared at the house before he began to try and think of what to do. He knew it wouldn't be long till he was caught, especially if Vanitas spoke up about his little pet.

Xehanort moved down the stairs to the basement unsealing the door and yanking it open. He stopped at the sight of his pets collapsed on the floor, moving against their invisible assailants still. Xehanort snarled as he snapped his fingers and the aphrodisiac stopped filling the room. The three stilled as they gasped heavily.

Xehanort grabbed Sora by the hair and pulled him up roughly before grabbing Roxas by his hair also. Ventus staggered to his feet weakly and followed his master from the room. Xehanort hurried up the stairs and back to his room. He threw the two boys inside and roughly shoved Ventus inside the room as well.

"You three are in luck I suppose, I don't have time to deal with you, I must prepare a transport spell," Xehanort snarled.

"What?" Ventus asked weakly.

Xehanort smirked, "It seems that your heroes have found where you are…but they won't rescue before I move us from this dismal place."

Before they could argue or react Xehanort exited the room and locked them inside. He moved down to his study and began preparing the spell, casting multiple curses on the wards outside. The spell would need time to work, if he prepared it now he might have some time to relax.

As he looked over the book he frowned as he noted that the best spell he could use would only take two people. He smirked after a second realizing this would be no problem. He would get the spell ready and let it sit till it was ready to be used. He would time it all perfectly, the moment his enemies burst in they would see two of his pets broken beyond repair, but he would escape with his most valuable piece right before their eyes.

**~End Ch. 23~**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with this one but I felt like this worked out just fine! **

**You know there are times when I discuss my stories with my friends that I realize how truly mean I am to Sora…I just keep letting bad things happen to him…I just like these kind of stories because it makes the pairings at the end feel so much stronger, at least to me. One of my friends refuses to read half my stories, says there too much for her. **

**She then proceeded to ask me and my other friend, who I co-write with, how many stories we've done that are themed darkly. We answered after about an hour of debating it over, an hour…god. Then she turns to me and asked how much worse it could get. I mentioned I had never done anything with the new organization XIII and they definitely give off these vibes towards Sora…all three of us paused at that.**

**My co-writer turned to me and stated simple "You have a new story idea don't you?" I just answered that I probably needed to finally get down to that large pairing story for Sora, what do you all think? A story purely about the many pairings for Sora?**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Ern Estine 13624: Well they've located them at least? **

**CirciFox81314: Xehanort has always been insane, hence why I use him to screw everyone over. Xehanort will most likely die.**

**silvermist1116: I knew what you meant by too bad I was teasing, I think…anyways I have no idea where that scene came from I was shocked…**

**bitterbeauty813: Well two of them will be getting rescued soon at least.**

**Mizu Hoseki: Well he hasn't completely lost control yet? *eats twizzler* hmm…next chapter will be fun…fireworks indeed…**

**Guest: I did change the rating**

**Tellurium52: Rescuers will arrive next chapter. I changed the rating I thought I had already done it. **

**Mizuki vamp: Not sure if anything will happen to them before they arrive…probably to two of them at least…not sure about the third's fate yet.**

**Yoyito: They will get help I promise. **

**Till next time!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Almost~**

When the group had finally reached the house they were not surprised to find wards protecting the mansion. Riku began blasting every bit of darkness he could, hoping to find a weak point. Vanitas joined him using his own darkness hoping the two combined would smash the wards. Terra tested a different area, conserving his energy more, knowing that once they broke in they would have to fight, and Axel was following his example not far from him.

Axel gritted his teeth as he felt pain flash through his body every once in a while. He could feel his mate inside, and he could feel the pain the boy was going through. He cast a glance over at Vanitas and noted that the boy seemed to be holding back a bit of pain, though it didn't look too serious. It must mean that the bond wasn't very developed yet, but he could tell the boy had a mating bond with the other boy in there besides Sora and Roxas.

A glance at Riku surprised Axel, the boy didn't seem to be showing any sides of pain from his mating bond. Either he was pushing all of the pain into attacking the wall or he really wasn't feeling anything. Axel wondered briefly if it was because of the drug Xehanort may have used on Sora.

_~Xehanort~_

The old man smirked as he heard the blasts being dealt to the walls outside. The spell had been sitting for a while now, it would be done before they tore down the walls. Even if they did tear them down faster it sounded like they were using a lot of their strength doing so. Xehanort moved from the room and head to his bedroom where his pets were resting.

As he entered he saw them looking confused and slightly more awake after what seemed to have been a blissful nap. He smirked at them as Roxas glared and Ventus just bowed his head, Sora scooted a bit away from them as he watched Xehanort in fear.

"You're mates are trying to break my barriers down," Xehanort stated.

"What?" Roxas asked shocked.

Xehanort smirked, "They'll break it down eventually but by then we'll be ready to leave."

"We're going nowhere with you!" Roxas yelled in anger.

"No you two aren't," Xehanort promised looking at the twins.

Ventus jerked his head up, "What?"

"The spell I need only allows me to take one other, I've grown bored of you and once I break your brother I'll need him no more," Xehanort stated.

Sora's eyes widened as he looked at the man, "Then…"

"The only one coming is Sora," Xehanort said with a laugh.

Roxas moved in front of his friend, "Over my dead body."

"Oh you'll wish to be dead once we're finished," Xehanort promised.

Before Roxas could move Xehanort had appeared in front of him, a hand choking the older blonde. Ventus cried out and tried to pull Xehanort away only to be thrown to the floor. Sora moved forward and as he did so Xehanort grabbed him. Roxas struggled to breathe as he scratched at Xehanort's arms.

The blonde was thrown against a wall as Xehanort held Sora close to him and looked at the twins. He smirked before he threw Sora on the bed, tying the brunette's hands and legs so he couldn't escape him. Xehanort looked down at him with a smile as he saw the prince's fearful look.

"Now you be a good boy and watch," Xehanort purred.

He moved to Roxas and began to kiss him intensely as the blonde fought. Ventus moved to untie Sora as he noticed the old man's attention not on him anymore. Before he could though he felt a hold on his next and he was pushed against Sora. Xehanort smirked down at him and Ventus shuddered at that look he was receiving.

"Don't even bother," Xehanort spoke.

Next thing Ventus knew he was being pulled away from Sora but not too much, just enough that he couldn't help the brunette. Roxas was thrown down next to him and before Ventus could react he felt Xehanort thrust into him. Ventus cried out in pain and Roxas shouted his name as Xehanort pounded into the boy.

It didn't take long for him to become bored though and he pulled out. Ventus sighed in relief before he felt himself be turned over roughly. His back was pushed against Sora's chest and Roxas was thrown on top of him. What happened next caught Ventus by surprised as he felt something enter him forcefully.

Roxas' eyes were wide as well and it didn't take him long to realize what was happening. He felt his stomach drop as he realized what Xehanort was doing. Before he could cry out he felt Roxas being pushed deeper into him as Xehanort slammed into Roxas' unprepared hole.

Sora attempted to move from behind him to help the two of them as he saw what Xehanort was doing. He screamed at the man to stop hurting his friends and to just take him if the man wanted to hurt someone. Roxas reached out a hand to touch Sora's face and gave him a comforting smile, but Sora could see the blonde breaking inside and he cried at that.

Xehanort ignored the three and continued thrusting into Roxas over and over again, finally glad to break the annoying brats will. He knew how degraded the twins must have felt being forced to do such a humiliating task. He smirked down at the twins as he leaned forward to look at them.

"Why what's?" He asked Ventus who kept his eyes firmly shut.

"Bastard..." Roxas gasped out.

Xehanort smirked, "Oh but is this all my fault? Your brother looks quite happy, at least from what I can tell of his erection."

"Stop it!" Sora shouted at him before Roxas could reply.

Xehanort smirked at the brunette as he slammed into Roxas once more cuming deep within the boy. He wrapped his hands around Ventus' member and began to stroke him, as pulled out of Roxas. As the boy tried to pull out of his twin, he was roughly pushed back into him by Xehanort. It didn't take long for Ventus to release, and in doing so he clamped down around Roxas causing his twin to release deep inside him.

Xehanort finally moved away and looked down at the boys in interest. He reached down to grab the twins but Sora cried out in despair. Xehanort looked at the brunette in interest before smirking.

"There is still more I wish to do to you two," Xehanort stated as he looked at the twins, the sounds of the wall being blasted sounding from outside.

The twins remained silent as Sora glared at him, "Leave them alone!"

"I may be willing to do that for a price," Xehanort remarked.

"What is it you want?" Sora asked.

"You should know what it is I want little prince," Xehanort stated.

Before Sora could reply Roxas spoke up, "Don't think about it you bastard."

Xehanort glared at the blonde and hit him, knocking the blonde off the bed. He then turned back to Sora who Ventus had weakly moved in front of to protect. Sora glared at the man, making the man wish to completely tear apart the boys will.

"Service me and I'll leave your friends alone," Xehanort spoke to the brunette.

"Don't do it!" Roxas shouted at Sora as he tried to get up.

Xehanort smirked, "It matters not to me, but if you'd rather spare your friends some pain then you best be wise."

Sora glared at the man before nodding his head in agreement to the man's terms, not trusting himself to speak. Xehanort smirk grew even larger if that was possible as he moved to the boy. He used a undid Sora's bonds as he shoved Ventus out of the way. Once Sora was untied he moved to a chair nearby and sat down.

He elegantly raised one eye brow as he looked the brunette over. Sora resisted the urge to shudder as he moved to get off the bed. He felt a hand grab his arm weakly and slowly pulled away from Ventus. He ignored Roxas telling him not to do it and continued to approach Xehanort. His eyes never left the man's and he briefly wondered where he was getting this sudden surge of courage.

He finally came to stand before Xehanort fully and just looked at the man. Xehanort smirked as he motioned down with his eyes only. Sora's gaze dropped to the man's member, which seemed to be a bit limp still. Sora slowly sank to his knees between Xehanort's legs, resisting the urge to throw up as he looked at the member.

Sora took a deep breath before moving towards the twitching organ. He opened his mouth and licked the tip tentatively. He shivered at the salty taste that came from it but he continued to lick it. He heard Xehanort hum in contentment as he watched the brunette closely, though his eyes did go to the twins every now and again to make sure they didn't make any moves.

"You can do better than that I'm sure," Xehanort taunted.

Sora resisted the thought of biting down on the old man's dick, instead he just took a deep breath. He moved his mouth down onto the man's member and gagged at the strong smell that hit him as well as the salty taste. Before he could get used to it though he felt a hand grab his head roughly and shove him all the way down the member. He gagged as it dug deep into his throat, nearly choking him as he was held there.

Xehanort wasted no time moving his head up and down quickly, Sora gasping and crying out in pain at his hair being handled so roughly. After a few moments Xehanort once again pushed him all the way down onto the member and released his head. Sora tried to catch his breath as best he could with the member in his mouth, he knew Xehanort's hand was just above his head if he tried to move off of it.

"Use your tongue, also those sounds you make are lovely and feel wonderful," Xehanort urged as he moved his hand away from Sora's head.

Sora began to bob his head up and down on his own, wrapping his tongue around the now stiff member. He moaned every now and again to send a wave of pleasure through Xehanort. He heard the man moan quietly, and felt him shift slightly underneath him. Sora continued the movements, alternating his rhythm every now and again, to keep the man pleasured.

"Use your hands," Xehanort ordered after a soft moan.

Sora brought his hands up to massage the man's balls as he continued to deep throat the man. Xehanort moaned and groaned as he watched the boy go down on him. He smirked as he watched the sight of the beauty before him. He couldn't wait to do more to this boy, his eyes moved down from the boy's head and down his back till it rested on the boys ass.

His hand tightened on the arm rest as he saw the ass move whenever the boy shifted. He couldn't wait to get the boy alone, and where they wouldn't be bothered. Then he would have the utmost pleasure in breaking the boy in every way possible. Just the thought of taking the boy sent him over the edge and he once more grabbed Sora's head.

Sora was shocked when he was grabbed roughly again. As soon as he was forced to stop he felt Xehanort cumming into his mouth. It seemed to last forever, and briefly before the man finished, Sora was pulled off the member. He screwed his eyes closed as he felt the salty gooey substance splatter onto his face as he was pulled away.

Xehanort checked the time and smirked as he noted that the spell should be done by now. He stood and dressed before pulling Sora up and grabbing a strip of cloth from a drawer nearby. He wrapped it around Sora's eyes so the boy could see nothing, and once again bound the boy's hands behind his back.

He looked at the twins and smirked before placing Sora in the chair he had just vacated. He grabbed a piece of string and wrapped them around the twins necks, making a make-shift leash. He stood and pulled the boys forward before he grabbed Sora again. He forced the twins to follow him weakly down the stairs to the main floor of the mansion.

He hadn't bothered to let the two boys dress, they were both bare to the world, but neither seemed to care about that at the moment. Both twins' eyes were on the boy being held captive in Xehanort's other hand, both grimacing as they saw the white substance splashed on the boy's face.

Roxas glared at the man as he said a few more choice words, but the man ignored him as usual. When the blonde tried to stop, even though he didn't have any fight left in him, the man just continued to pull him along, even if he was nearly dragging the boy.

When they reached the main floor he tied the end of their leashes to the ends of the staircase on either side. He smirked down at the two before throwing Sora onto the floor in between the stairs and the front door. The boy landed on some strange markings, not that he knew it due to being blindfolded. He could feel magic surge around him though, and he wondered what Xehanort was doing. He realized as Xehanort pulled him back to his feet that he no longer heard banging outside the manor.

_~Riku~_

Riku was shocked as the barrier around the manor finally collapsed, and he had a feeling it hadn't been because of their constant attacks. They didn't wait long though to digest the information before all four of them were racing up the pathway to the front door. Terra reached the door first and burst through it before coming to a sudden stop.

Riku froze as his eyes landed on what had made his normally fearless king freeze in his tracks. His first sight may have been the twin blondes tied to the staircases stark naked, if the man he currently hated most didn't stand before them.

His eyes didn't stay on the man for long before they moved to the brunette he held in his arms. The brunette looked normal, physically to Riku, but that wasn't what made his blood boil. He noted the outfit his mate had been forced into wearing, his member becoming aroused but his inner demon screaming in rage at the fact of who made the brunette wear it. His eyes noted his mates hands were tied behind his back. He moved his eyes up to meet Sora's only to find his eyes hidden from his mate. His blood froze as he saw what looked to be white goo on the brunette's face and he realized what it was.

"Well well, look who has finally arrived," Xehanort taunted as he held Sora close to him, so the brunette's face was right next to his.

Terra growled, "What have you done to my son?"

Xehanort looked at Sora, "Oh nothing yet. Unless you mean the remnants of our activities earlier? If so he did that himself, out of his own free will."

Riku's eyes widened as he heard that, but he noted Sora's body tensing as the words were spoken. He could tell that while the younger boy may have done it of his own will, he hadn't wanted to. Riku took a deep breath to calm himself so he wouldn't do something drastic.

"You're cornered," Vanitas spoke as he stepped forward, his eyes flicking briefly to the blonde he was fascinated with.

"Oh it seems I am..." Xehanort spoke, not sounding the least bit afraid, "Whatever will I do?"

"You'll hand over my son and the other two," Terra ordered menacingly.

"Oh you can have the other two, I care not for them anymore," Xehanort stated as he looked back at the two.

Axel looked at Roxas and growled, "What did you do to them?"

"What I had brought them here for," Xehanort stated as if it was a normal thing.

Riku moved forward slightly, "You said the twins, but not Sora?"

"Oh that's right!" Xehanort began with a laugh, "I'm taking Sora with me you see."

"How do you plan to escape?" Vanitas demanded.

Riku noted the fact that Terra looked down at the floor and seemed to jolt into action. His eyes flickered to the floor briefly as he saw the symbols light up. He moved forward as he processed what was happening. He almost reached Sora, his hand just a centimeter from the brunette's arm as Terra tried to attack Xehanort. Just as he almost touched Sora he was thrown back by the force of the spell and he heard Terra land not far away.

He looked back to the place Xehanort had stood only to see the two had disappeared. Riku yelled as he felt his inner demon lose all sense of control. Vanitas and Axel had gone to check on their respective blonde. Terra moved numbly to the center of the room looking at the markings on the floor. Riku just stared at the place Sora had been, not sure what to do anymore and feeling utterly lost.

**~End Ch. 24~**

**Well I hope you all liked the latest chapter! **

**Good news is we're getting to that point in the story where all I want to do is write on it. So this story should be coming to a close soon enough, I think I've dragged it out long enough. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Ern Estine 13624: Demyx will be fine, I have plans for him.**

**tellurium52: Well you were right about what Xehanort was going to do. **

**Yoyito: Well something bad did happen, but it'll get better!**

**CirciFox81314: Well he took Sora away, and he is very insane. Didn't have to wait long!**

**Zylia16: Vanitas is slowly starting to understand, probably next chapter?**

**Mizu Hoseki: You were right! *blinks* don't make you mad...I'd say they were under that stuff for a few hours at least. I don't know how many more chapters, maybe like 3 or 4? Maybe more? It's a see how it goes kind of thing at times. Sora will get a happy ending and Xehanort will be dead, I hope...**

**Mizuki vamp: Well it'll be a while longer till Terra gets Sora back, but hopefully not too long.**

**SoraROCK: Riku will save Sora eventually.**

**bitterbeauty813: I hope this was soon enough?**

**Till next time!**


	26. Chapter 25

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**~Never Give Up~**

Xehanort growled in annoyance as he paced the room in his secret base, throwing things around. The cave home was dark with only a few lights lit, it was furnished nicely for a cave, and had a natural spring inside. Xehanort briefly glanced at the spring as he heard clinking and noted with a frown the tail that his pet sported from being forced into the water. It was the best place he had to chain the boy without the boy trying to get away.

Turning back away he slammed his hand on the desk. How could he have been so stupid as to leave the drug back at the manor. He now had no way to suppress the boy's incubus traits and it was pissing him off greatly. He needed another way to break the boy's spirit, soon just taking him wouldn't be enough.

Xehanort walked over to the boy and Sora froze as he saw the man approach. The man knelt by the boy looking him over closely, trying to figure out what to do with him.

Sora glared, "Do whatever you want to do to me!"

"Oh you're not afraid?" Xehanort asked slightly shocked.

"You can have my body, my mind, but there's one thing you'll never get," Sora replied.

Xehanort raised an eyebrow, "And what is that?"

"My heart. As long as I have that you will never have full control over me!" Sora stated.

Xehanort sighed, "You're right I never will get that, but doesn't mean I can't break you to the point where it won't matter."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sora taunted, his incubus traits beginning to return and making him more aggressive.

Xehanort paused as he noted the look of defiance in the boy's eyes and frowned. As he looked down the boy's body his gaze faltered on the beginning of Sora's tail. He reached a hand out and touched the scaled skin as his thoughts ran wild. Sora shivered at the touch wondering why the man seemed so interested all of a sudden in his tail.

"That's how I'll do it," Xehanort stated as he stood and began to walk away.

Sora stared after him, "How you'll do what?"

"I'll break you by purging you of the one thing you've had your whole existence," Xehanort stated as he moved to the bookcase in the room.

Sora's eyes widened as he glanced back at his tail, realization dawning on him. He began tugging at the binds again, knowing he needed to escape or something bad would happen. He grew tired after a while and leaned against the wall as he stared at Xehanort who was rifling through a lot of different books.

As Sora began to drift off to sleep he had one final thought, 'Riku...'

_~Riku~_

Riku leaned against the wall of his room in the castle as what happened earlier replayed through his head. He hit his head on the wall again as he closed his eyes, nails digging into his hands in anger. As he leaned there he thought he heard his name faintly being called and soon after he slumped over into a deep sleep.

Riku looked around the foggy white landscape, wondering where he was. As he stood there, utterly lost and confused, he heard the sound of a chain moving. He began making his way to where the chain was coming from and found himself face to face with a merfolk form of Sora. He ran to his mate but was stopped by an invisible wall seperating them.

He noted that Sora's hands were chained together, but the end was nowhere to be seen. He banged on the wall and called Sora's name. Sora jolted and looked up at him, his eyes filled with fear.

"Riku!" Sora cried in relief, though his words were muffled by the wall.

Riku banged on the wall again, "Sora! Where are you?"

"I don't know...but you have to hurry!" Sora cried out fear returning.

"What's the bastard doing to you?" Riku demanded.

"Nothing yet...but he's planning something...he says he's going to take something from me that I've had my whole life..." Sora explained scared.

Riku paused as he heard that and tried to think of what Sora could mean, his eyes widened as he realized the form Sora was in. He knelt down so he was eye level to Sora and looked him in the eye.

"Why are you in this form?"

Sora looked at himself, "He has me chained and I'm trapped in the water..."

"Water?"

"Yeah...it's like a spring or something...in a cave..." Sora said in thought.

Riku looked down, "Got it, don't worry we'll find you soon."

Before they could continue talking the area darkened and the two were separated again. Riku awoke with a jolt and jumped off his bed and running out of the room. He needed to find Terra and talk to him right away, before the man punished their only lead to finding Sora.

_~Vanitas~_

Vanitas carried Ventus princess style as the two entered his room, the blonde leaning against him tiredly. He looked at the blonde and his nose crinkled as he smelled his grandfather and sex all over the boy. He moved to the bath connected to his room and placed the boy down before running the water.

Once the large tub was full he stripped and picked the blonde up again, dropping the blanket that was wrapped around the blonde. He slipped into the bath and sat down, the moment the blonde was in the water he jolted awake. He looked back at Vanitas scared and Vanitas just stared at him, the blonde blushed before looking away.

Vanitas grabbed the soup and scrub pad and began to cleanse the blonde's body. As he did so he was content to examine the boy's body, quite happy with what he saw. The boy was utterly perfect, and Vanitas was hardly ashamed to admit that he was aroused. He willed his erection away so as to not scare the boy in his arms.

Ventus relaxed into the incubus' hold, not feeling the least bit afraid of the man. In fact he felt so safe as he inhaled the boy's sent. He was pushed under the water and he sighed as he felt Vanitas wash his hair and every other part of him off. For the first time in forever he finally felt clean, though he knew he wasn't completely clean, but the other didn't seem to mind.

The bath ended too soon for both of them and they found themselves standing in Vanitas' room, stark naked. Ventus blushed but couldn't help his eyes wandering over Vanitas' body. Vanitas caught him staring and smirked as he looked the blonde over as well. He handed the blonde a pair of underwear and a night shirt. The shirt came down to Ventus' upper thighs and the briefs were tight on his body.

Vanitas watched him with a smirk as he dressed in a simple pair of briefs before pulling Ventus to the bed. Ventus climbed into bed next to the prince and suddenly realized how tired he was again. He nestled close to Vanitas who was propped up on one elbow watching him. Vanitas ran a hand through the blonde's hair as he looked over his body once more.

He finally realized what he was feeling for the boy, the connection he was feeling to him finally made sense. He stared down at his mate and smirked, promising to never let the boy out of his sight again. He was also thinking of all the ways to cleanse the boy of any memories of his dear grandfather.

_~Axel~_

Axel stared at Roxas from his place next to the bathroom door. The blonde scrubbing at his skin in disgust and trying to keep a calm face. Axel sighed and moved to his blonde, not being able to stand the raw skin.

"Roxas..." He spoke.

Roxas froze in his scrubbing as he turned to Axel, a glare fixed on the red-head. The Ifrit demon sank down next to the tub and looked at his mate. Roxas looked away, knowing that they were going to have a long talk now.

"You're hurting yourself," Axel pointed out.

Roxas laughed, "I'm not clean enough..."

"You're clean to me, besides we'll thoroughly clean you out once you've rested," Axel promised.

"Shut up you perverted cheater."

Axel sighed, "Demyx means nothing to me."

"What because I'm mad at you?"

"No because we broke up years ago..." Axel explained, "I had no idea why he was there and I wasn't happy to see him or to kiss him."

"I'm supposed to believe you?" Roxas asked, not looking at Axel.

Axel shook his head, "No...but I want you to know that you're all that I think about."

Roxas looked at Axel and the red-head leaned in to kiss his blonde. Roxas let him do it, without fighting, his heart beating fast. As the kiss deepened he threw his arms around Axel and the red-head pulled him out of the tub. Axel wrapped him in a towel and helped him dry off before leading him to the bed, still naked. Axel gave the blonde his shirt, and it reached the blonde's upper thighs and covered his privates well enough.

The two climbed into the bed and Axel held his blonde close. Roxas was surprised when the demon didn't make any advances but smiled when he realized why that was. He placed his head on Axel's chest and listened to his heart beat as he drifted off to sleep.

_~Demyx~_

Demyx looked up as his friend and partner approached his cell, Zexion not looking pleased with him. Demyx smiled sadly before looking back at the ground, not being able to stand the disappointed look he was being given.

"The king is ready to decide your punishment," Zexion explained as he unlocked the door.

Demyx nodded, "Right..."

Demyx resigned himself to his fate and followed his friend up the stairs leading from the dungeon. If he died he would have no problem with it, he knew it was what he deserved after all. He just hoped that those kids were okay, and that he hadn't helped cause them too much pain.

**~End Ch. 25~**

**Well hope you all liked the latest chapter! I hope I'm not updating too fast for you guys?**

**Reviewer's Corner:**

**CirciFox81314: They will save him, well I'm trying to be faster at updating or at least more on top of it.**

**Ern Estine 13624: Glad you are liking it so far!**

**Mizuki vamp: Oh the blondes are completely safe!**

**Zylia16: They'll kill him when they finally find him ha-ha.**

**Yoyito: They'll kill him don't worry!**

**Till next time!**


	27. Chapter 26

**I hope you guys like the last chapter!**

**~Find Him~**

Demyx knelt in front of Terra, his head down as he stared at the ground in despair. The man was watching him closely, they had already stated the blonde's actions, and now were awaiting Terra's judgment. Terra finally moved forward to speak, and Demyx felt his body tense.

"For your crimes against the crown the only punishment I have is death," Terra spoke as he looked down at Demyx.

Demyx closed his eyes and held in his emotions, not willing to let anyone see him break apart. Especially not Zexion who stood behind him, watching everything silently. He heard footsteps approach him as Zexion walked forward, he shivered as he realized that Zexion would probably be the one to carry out his execution.

Demyx continued watching the floor as he heard the sword unsheathe from above him. He knew life was cruel, he was going to be killed by the one guy he cared for. His heart ached as he felt the betrayal of the man above him, though he told himself that Zexion was only doing his job. He could practically feel Zexion's inner-self crying out at the act that was being done in front of him.

Demyx almost laughed at what was about to happen, Terra had no way of knowing that Demyx and Zexion were bonded. It seemed ironic though, and it was the worst punishment anyone could have, their own intended killing them off, especially considering that Demyx was the submissive.

He felt the edge of the sword at his neck as Zexion lined it up, quiet and emotionless as ever. As felt the sword be moved upwards, and Zexion readying to strike. The sword came swinging down, but before it could touch his skin there was a loud clang above Demyx and he heart the sword clatter a few feet away with another metal object clattering with it.

Demyx looked up to see a rod having smacked the sword out of Zexion's hands and the man looking at the doorway in surprise. Demyx turned and looked to see who had interrupted and was shocked to see Riku standing there. Terra growled from behind Demyx and he looked back to the floor, not wishing to upset the kind even more.

Riku moved into the room as Terra growled at him, " What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm finding Sora."

Terra paused at that, "What do you mean?"

"I had a dream and connected with Sora," Riku began.

Zexion nodded, "Bonded pairs often have connecting dreams when one is in danger, so he must have been able to give you some hint?"

Riku nodded, "He's in a cave that has a natural spring, I know this is true because in my dream he was in his mermaid form."

"So he's in water..." Terra muttered as he glanced at Demyx who looked up cautiously.

"He's a leviathan, he can help us locate Sora using the water," Riku explained as he nodded at Demyx.

Terra sighed, "Did Sora say anything else?"

"Just that we need to hurry, if we don't then Xehanort is going to take away something precious to Sora," Riku stated.

"What?" Terra demanded.

Riku looked down, "I think he mean's Sora's tail..."

Terra froze as he heard this before looking to Demyx, "You will help me find my son, if you do then I may clear you of all charges."

Demyx didn't know what to say so he only nodded. Terra nodded before ordering Zexion to be ready to leave soon. Riku ran off to grab his stuff as Terra left the room to visit his youngest real fast.

It didn't take Terra long to reach Vanitas and he knocked on the door hard, it took only a moment for the prince to answer the call. Vanitas looked at his father shocked, before bowing his head respectfully.

"We found a lead on Sora's whereabouts, Riku, myself and two others are heading there now, you will be left in charge of the castle," Terra explained.

"Of course," Vanitas accepted.

"Take care of everyone, Axel is still here and he will assist you in any way," Terra continued.

"Of course, please be safe and successful," Vanitas said as his father turned to leave.

Terra paused, "We will be."

Terra left his son and headed for the entrance where he met the others. They set off, Demyx leading the way as he tried to locate the young half-ling.

_~Sora~_

Sora awoke to find himself still chained to the rock, he felt somewhat relieved when he saw he still had his tail but jolted as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Xehanort in fear as the man smirked down at him. The man sat towered over Sora as he watched the boy struggle against his bindings.

"I figured out how to rid you of that tail," Xehanort began as he watched the boy.

Sora watched him, "There is no way you can do that."

"Oh but I can, and you already knew that," Xehanort laughed, smirking as Sora looked down at the water, confirming what he said.

"How do you do it then?"

Xehanort smirked, "The book I spoke of mentioned a precious gemstone that is made from a mermaid's pure essence, I heard mermaids can make pearls from their tears or whatever but this gem is different."

Sora watched him carefully, knowing where the man was going but hoping he didn't know everything. It was common knowledge to his people what the gem was and how it was formed, but that was only so they could protect themselves from people like Xehanort.

"It's formed when a mermaid completely lets go of their mermaid existence, normally the gem is kept as an accessory and used in times of need, but once it's formed a mermaid cannot gain its tail back unless they pour their magic into the gem," Xehanort explained.

Sora shivered at the man's look, "Well how do you plan to get me to make this gem for you? I don't exactly want to give up my mermaid side and the process has to be done willingly."

"Oh I know my dear pet, even if I controlled you using my incubus powers to give it up willing I couldn't make you produce the gem because you'd be under my control," Xehanort remarked.

"So it looks like you're stuck then," Sora said with a smile as he felt he was winning.

Xehanort seemed to sigh, catching Sora off guard, "You're so right...now whatever could I do?"

As Xehanort stood there, now looking out over the lake, Sora glanced out as well, unsure of what he was to do now. It seemed they were at a stalemate which was good, but something seemed off. Before Sora knew it he felt something being put over his mouth and nose and he was forced to breath in the weird smell on the cloth. As he did so and began to get drowsy he felt Xehanort lean close to his ear.

"Sweet dreams, Sora, I hope you dream of your dear mate," Xehanort spoke into his ear with a laugh before pulling away.

"Riku...?" Sora mumbled as he began to slip into a deep sleep.

Sora felt himself drifting down, further into darkness until he felt himself land on a soft object. He sat up and as his vision cleared he realized he was on a large bed in a lush room. He looked around, confused on where he was before he heard something moving from beside him on the bed. He jolted around and froze as he saw the silver-hair on the pillow next to him. He relaxed when he recognized Riku's feature as the boy shifted a bit more before sitting up.

"Riku?" Sora asked, still confused.

Riku smiled at the brunette, "Morning," He leaned over and kissed Sora on the lips.

Once they broke the kiss Sora looked at Riku, "What's going on? Is this another communication dream?"

Riku cocked his head to the side as he arched an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? This isn't a dream, silly."

Sora didn't have time to ask questions before Riku had pulled them both out of bed and thrown some clothes at Sora. Sora blushed but changed quickly as Riku turned away and changed as well. As soon as they were done, Sora was dragged out of the room and down the hall of the large building, to Sora it looked like a castle.

Riku led him to a balcony overlooking a garden, where breakfast had been laid out for them. Sora sat in the chair that Riku pulled out for him and watched as Riku sat across from him. Sora watched his love before beginning to eat as well, not finding it to be any danger.

"I'm glad that we get to spend time like this together," Riku spoke up all of a sudden.

Sora watched him, "Riku?"

Riku smiled, "It's rare that I get to have you for more than a week at a time."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Riku arched an eyebrow at that response, "I mean you're always in the ocean with your mother, we don't even live in the same area, with my work it's hard for us to be together for a long time, not only that but with the council wanting you to make a decision on your heritage you stay away from this realm as much as possible."

"My heritage?" Sora asked, completely confused.

Riku nodded, "The council accepted that you didn't want to be king, but they wish that you would stick with either the mermaids or the demons in your life style, they grow tired of you bouncing back and forth, and me following after you because of it."

"So they want me to decide?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded, "Especially since we will soon complete out mating bond and when that happens then we both must choose what to do, we will be expected to live together once it's completed, which is a problem."

"Why?"

Riku laughed, "Well unlike you I can't live in the ocean, if I was a Leviathan I could, but I'm not so...if you wish to follow that route then we must figure out what to do about my living arrangements."

Sora watched Riku, "Will you still be part of the royal forces?"

"Sadly no, if we choose to live outside the demon realm I will have to give up my job status and find something new in the human realm."

Sora looked down, "You're the dominant in the relationship, why don't you just force me to do something?"

"Because then you'd be unhappy and I don't want that," Riku spoke.

Sora paused at that and stared at his lover intently, Riku continued to eat, meeting Sora's gaze every now and again. Sora sighed as he glanced out over the balcony and out across the land. He had to admit the world was beautiful, and he could get used to the view, and ever since they moved to Twilight Town, it felt weird thinking about going back to the ocean permanently.

He actually liked being out in the world instead of hidden beneath the waves, he felt in his right element for once in his life. It felt like a piece of him was happy to having been returned to the world above. He supposed that was his incubus blood talking, and he felt like he'd be betraying himself if he locked that part of him away again.

Glancing back at Riku, he thought it over some more. Riku truly did love it in this realm, he had a great opportunity ahead of him, plus Sora would get to be around his father and brother more often. He'd be able to be with Riku and both of them be truly happy, and he wouldn't feel like he was holding either of them back.

"Riku?" Sora spoke suddenly, grabbing his mate's attention.

Riku looked at Sora closely, "Yes?"

"I want to remain with you," Sora began.

"You always will be," Riku laughed.

"I meant here in this realm..." Sora continued as he threw him a playful glare.

Riku looked stunned, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, this is probably the best path for us, besides it's not like I won't see my mother again, being up here just feels right," Sora explained.

Riku smiled, "We'll tell your father later today then the decision."

Sora nodded, happy to finally be able to make his mind up, as he closed his eyes he felt something warm begin to appear. Sora opened his eyes and looked in his hands to see a blue gemstone in the shape of a tear appearing. He felt a part of him flowing out of him and into the gem, realizing it was his mermaid essence. He knew that he couldn't live on the land fully if he was held back by his mermaid self, and he was happy to let it go.

Sora froze as he stared at the gem, dread filling him all of a sudden. He looked back up at Riku who was looking over the balcony, and something seemed off about him. Sora stood and approached his lover, and as he went to touch him his hand went through. Sora jolted back as the world around him began to darken, his eyes going back to the gem in his hand as realization struck him.

He had willingly chosen to give up his mermaid self in his mind, fully accepting his wishes for the future. It had taken him too long to realize that nothing that just happened wasn't really happening, it was all a dream, a dream to get him to finally make up his mind. Sora felt himself begin to crack as he realized the trap he had fallen into, and he had realized it too late.

Sora jolted awake in the water, feeling out of place, and when he looked down he saw that his tail was gone and replaced by human legs. He felt something resting in his grasp, his hands still tied to the rock. He glanced up and caught sight of the faint glint of the blue gem and nearly cried out in despair.

Out of nowhere a hand grasped his that held the gem and forced it open, the gem fell into Xehanort's other hand and he examined the gemstone carefully. He smirked as he looked at the gem and Sora watched him in fear as the man turned his gaze to Sora.

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Sora glared, "What did you do to me?"

"I only helped you make up your mind, you subconsciously were aware of all the problems you would have with Riku in the future due to your blood being split between two races. I just helped you make up your decision, you were the one who willingly decided everything," Xehanort explained with a cruel laugh.

"That shouldn't count!" Sora argued.

"Sadly it seems your mermaid deemed it to count, because it was what you really wanted."

Xehanort stood and walked back to the cupboard and placed the gem inside a small box and locked it inside the cupboard. He then moved back to Sora and untied him, pulling him out of the water roughly. As Sora stood before the man he shivered, realizing what would happen to him now, before he could move Xehanort had pulled him close and locked lips with Sora.

Sora fought to push the man away but knew it would be futile. The older man knew he was winning against the young prince, and wasn't about to let the chance escape him. Sora closed his eyes searching for anything to help him, and as he did so he felt for the first time that familiar tug at the back of his head, only this time stronger than before. He knew that Xehanort was still drugging him but for some reason he felt like it wasn't working.

Sora locked onto the power he felt and did the only thing he could think of, he used it to push the man away from him. Xehanort looked at him stunned while Sora breathed heavily, that power taking a lot out of him.

Xehanort smirked, "Well isn't that interesting..."

**~End Ch. 26~**

**I hope you all liked the chapter, so Sora has lost his tail but it seems he gained something else from it. Demyx is getting a second chance!**

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Ern Estine 13624: Thanks for the review!**

**Tellurium52: Yes they are only peaceful because it's their mates if it's anyone else they would be freaking out, this will probably be shown in another chapter. **

**CirciFox81314: I've been meaning to update, just nothing was wanting to work for me.**

**Mizuki vamp: Well Sora's tail was taken but it looks like Sora has a few tricks up his sleeve to stop Xehanort from taking him.**

**Mizu Hoseki: Roxas will give Axel more hell, oh Sora will be fun just imagine a fully incubus powered Sora with a fully powered incubus Riku, he's been submissive so far. Zexion...hmm...Phantom so an illusionist? *takes cookie* sorry it took longer then I wanted!**

**Bitterbeauty813: Thanks for the review and they will soon!**

**NonsenseVerse: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you get to smile from these, I just want people to have fun when reading my stories. I'll try to take it easy right now I am so tired and getting to become sleep deprived again...**

**Yoyito: They'll find Sora soon!**

**Guest: Umm what?**

**Silvermist1116: Well he did find a lead, he just can't do anything himself but Demyx can! And Sora's tail is gone, but it'll be better.**

**Well till next time!**


	28. Chapter 27

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**~Fight Back~**

Xehanort watched Sora in interest as he looked the boy over, he didn't look imposing, especially with no clothes on, but Xehanort could sense a deep power in him as he locked eyes with the boy. Xehanort knew that he could no longer lull Sora into his control, if the boy's power suddenly spiked like this it meant that there was more to the half-lings than originally thought.

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" Xehanort asked the boy as he walked closer to the boy.

Sora put his guard up as the man approached, "I guess I am."

Xehanort looked the boy over and finally saw in him what most pure-demon matches involved. The submissive may be the naturally weaker of the pair, it didn't mean that they weren't as tough as their partner when it came to another demon. Sora was showing just how much power he had from his incubus side, but at the same time Xehanort wondered how the boy could have this much power.

Before he had tricked the boy into a dream, the boy's incubus side was drugged but as soon as he awoke it felt like the boy had that same power back. Xehanort smirked as he realized how much more interesting it would be, he could fully break the boy now. The two stared at each other before Xehanort lunged at the boy, hoping to get the upper-hand he was older and more experienced in the ways on an incubus, Sora was as inexperienced as a newborn.

Sora's instincts screamed at him to move and he listened, he was surprised how fast he could move, but knew he was still at a disadvantage. His instincts told him that while he could hold the older demon off, he couldn't do it for long. The power he was using now was untapped power he never thought he would get due to being a half-ling. With half of his power still sealed by the drug he knew he couldn't tap into this new power for long before it tired him. He just hoped he could hold off for as long as he needed.

_~Riku~_

As they walked through the mountainous area, having used Zexion's portals to fast travel to the area Demyx sensed the presence of non-demon water creature, Riku felt a jolt go through him. As he paused it got everyone else's attention as they turned to him worriedly. Riku felt his body shake as several different emotions shot through his body in rapid succession.

He felt Sora's fear and horror, and he felt as if something was missing from the brunette, and it worried him. A little while after he felt a burst of energy seem to burst from Sora's half of the bond and he felt like his mate had changed drastically.

"Riku?" Terra asked.

Riku looked at his king, "Something's up with Sora...I feel like something is missing yet at the same time I feel like something has changed about Sora."

Demyx blinked before he concentrated on his Leviathan abilities to locate water creatures nearby. He paused as he realized the source he had just been following had vanished, and he was sure they were close to it. It had just seemed to disappear, almost as if it didn't exist anymore.

"That's strange..." He muttered as he tried again.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked.

Demyx shook his head, "The presence I was following just vanished, I can't locate it anywhere."

"What do you mean?" Terra asked.

"I mean it feels like whatever I was following just doesn't exist in the area...but that can't be possible..." Demyx muttered.

Riku growled, "Maybe they teleported away?"

Zexion closed his eyes, "No...I don't sense anything major like a portal from anywhere...however the presence disappeared it's not because it left this area by portal."

"What if they moved?" Terra asked, hoping that it might be a change of location.

"I'd still feel the presence," Demyx explained.

Riku paused, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Zexion asked.

Terra paused as he realized what Riku was getting at, "Unless Sora lost his tail, it may just hide his mermaid presence from Demyx who can sense other water beings."

"So we're back to square one?" Demyx asked sounding annoyed.

Riku closed his eyes and expanded his senses out, he hoped that this new change in Sora may help him locate his mate. He was beginning to lose hope when he felt a large surge of the bond from a little ways away from them. He snapped his eyes open and took off running, trying to locate where it came from.

In no time they were at a mountain which had no entrance in site. Riku growled in frustration as he tried to find a way inside. Terra felt the urge to use his earth powers but didn't want to risk collapsing the mountain on Sora. He didn't care if it collapsed on Xehanort but he didn't want his son getting hurt so he held back. Demyx tried to search for a water source that may lead to the spring Sora mentioned but was disappointed to find none. Zexion stared at the mountain, calculating as the others searched for an entrance.

_~Sora~_

Sora paused as he felt his bond with Riku pulse as he sensed Riku nearby. He realized his mistake as he was slammed against a wall, his guard dropping. Sora's hair was grabbed and his head slammed back into the wall again, leaving him dizzy and unable to concentrate on his power. He knew he was defenseless against the old demon while disoriented like he was.

Xehanort didn't waste time till Sora was thrown to the floor of the cave, the brunette crying out as his skin was cut. He roughly turned the boy onto his back and began to ravish the boy's lips, pushing out his dominance over the submissive boy. He wouldn't get the boy to fully submit because he wasn't his mate, but he was a dominant and could therefore influence the boy slightly.

Sora struggled weakly, as he fought the man's dominance but with his head still spinning there was nothing he could do. Whenever he felt his mind clearing the man smacked his head again against the ground knocking him back into a disoriented state. He felt the man's hands running all over his body and he cried out at the man left his lips to bite his neck roughly.

The man didn't waste much time before he moved down to Sora's chest biting his nipples and scratching along the brunette's chest. He racked his teeth along the boys skin as he moved lower, the boy crying out in pain. Xehanort felt himself begin to harden and he wished to put the boy's mouth to better use. He roughly pulled the boy around and forced his member deep into the boy's throat, forcing him to gag.

He begin to thrust into the boys mouth as he held the boy down as he leaned over him. He smirked down as he saw the boy's dick semi-hard, the brunette finding some pleasure in the experience. He brought the cock into his mouth and began to pleasure the boy, though he nipped at the boy's head and along his length, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to scare the boy.

He soon grew bored of the boy's member and brought his clawed hands down to the boy's interest. He began to pry into the tight interest, uncaring if he cut the boy with his claws or not. Sora cried out around the member as he struggled to knock the man off or at least get him away from his hole. Sora finally gaining some of his fight back bit down on the invading member hard as it was thrust deep into his throat.

Xehanort growled out and grabbed the boy's member in a vice grip to make him stop biting. The man pulled out and away from the boy as Sora struggle to catch his breath, trying not to cry from the bruising grip he was just released from. He moved away from Xehanort and closer to the water, wondering if he dare get into it for safety.

Xehanort turned murderous eyes on the brunette and lunged at him as the boy reached the water's edge. He wrapped one hand around the boy's throat choking him, and as he did so he forced Sora's head into the water with his other hand drowning the boy. Sora fought to get away and hold his breath but couldn't as air continued to escape him.

He felt his head become fuzzy from the lack of oxygen and black spots appeared at the edge of his vision. Sora desperately tried to cling to anything and cried out into his and Riku's link for help.

_~Riku~_

Riku jolted as Zexion moved past him briskly and placed his hands on the mountain wall. The silver-haired boy closed his eyes and concentrated and soon enough the wall vanished to reveal the entrance they had sought. Not wasting a moment they all ran inside, Demyx shouting that he could sense the water more clearly now that they were inside.

Riku came to a sudden stop as he felt Sora call out to him in their bond. The brunette's thoughts were filled with so much fear that it scare Riku. Riku took off running, outrunning Demyx who was guiding them. He concentrated on Sora's and his bond as he left them far behind in the cave maze.

He concentrated as much energy as he thought he couldn't into his feet as he raced deeper into the caves. His link with Sora becoming stronger as he got closer, he felt like it was oddly weak at the same time though. He felt victorious as he saw a large opening ahead of him that seemed to lead into a large open chasm.

He skidded to a halt inside and looked down into the chasm, he froze as he saw how well lit and furbished it seemed to be for a hide-out. He noted the lake and knew he found where Xehanort was hiding Sora. He froze though as he saw the figure near the water's edge, Xehanort being easily recognized. His blood turned to ice as he saw the man hold something down into the water, and Riku recognized the weakly struggling form of Sora fighting the man's grasp.

Riku brought out his wings and dove down and straight at Xehanort. He slammed into the man, wrenching him off of his mate and a few feet away. Riku didn't pay attention to the man as he turned to Sora who had weakly pulled his head out of the water, and was gasping for breath. Sora smiled weakly at Riku before laying on the ground, looking utterly exhausted, Riku reached a hand out to touch the brunette's head and almost cried out at his mate's state.

Xehanort chuckled behind him, "How did you find me boy?"

"A number of ways unfortunately for you," Riku snapped as he looked over Sora.

His blood chilled as he saw all the cuts and bite marks all over Sora's naked body. He noted a few small trickles of blood coming from his hole and Riku worried he may have been taken. Noting how little blood there was he was relieved that it may not have gotten that far. Riku turned his glare on Xehanort who was at least dignified enough to put himself away, though Riku noted the large bulge in the man's pants.

"I was just getting turned on too by the pet," Xehanort purred evilly at Riku.

"You're sick," Riku growled.

Xehanort chuckled, "I'm sick? Why do you say that?"

"Kidnapping and forcing others to horrendous acts and even getting off while trying to kill them?" Riku demanded, not believing this man.

Xehanort smirked, "Oh but it's so much fun to hear their pain and cries, plus it's even better when they struggle. As for killing them, it wouldn't be hard to make them my servant by bringing them back alive...then they would be mine forever."

Riku resisted the urge to throw up, "You've done that?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind doing it if it meant I got such a beautiful trophy that would no longer be able to defy me," Xehanort stated as he looked at Sora with a lustful gaze.

Riku growled before lunging at the man in pure fury, the man easily blocked his attacks. His own wings came out and the two began a full-blown brawl. Far above them the other three had just entered the room and Zexion quickly teleported them down to the bottom, where Terra immediately ran to Sora.

The king pulled Sora into his hold and handed him to Demyx and Zexion giving them a look that told them to get to safety. Zexion nodded before moving the three of them away from the fight as Terra went to help Riku. A glance back told Terra that Zexion had cloaked the three in an illusion to keep them hidden before he could open a new portal.

Xehanort smirked as he saw Terra, "Well look who finally joins us."

"Xehanort!" Terra shouted as he threw a large rock at the mad man.

The fought continued on, even with the two of them Xehanort was still strong enough to match them equally. The two were growing tired and had managed to back the man to the edge of the lake, but still far enough from it to not be affected.

"Is that all you have?" Xehanort taunted.

Riku growled, "You bastard!"

Sora moved in Demyx's arms and looked out of their hiding spot at the others. He surveyed the situation and checked his own powers before looking at Demyx.

"Demyx?"

Demyx looked at Sora, "Yeah? You need to rest."

"I need your help..."

"For what?" Demyx asked, confused.

"Just follow my lead..." Sora explained.

Sora closed his eyes and concentrated all of his remaining power on a ball of light forming in his hands. With the last of his strength he sent it flying at Xehanort, as soon as it left his hands though he collapsed onto the ground out cold.

Xehanort couldn't react fast enough from the surprise attack and was thrown back into the spring behind him. He struggled to move from the pain of the attack, feeling shocks run over his body continuously. Demyx wasted no time before he threw himself into the water for better control. He concentrated his power on crushing Xehanort in the water, not allowing him to move as he sank deeper into the spring.

Before Demyx had a chance to check if Xehanort was finished a rock was thrown into the water and narrowly missed Demyx on its way down. It trapped Xehanort's body between itself and the bottom of the spring. Demyx shivered before leaving the pool to see Terra staring down into it murderously.

A quick check of the area showed Demyx that Riku was with Sora who was passed out. Zexion was rummaging through the bags in the corner and had found the clothes that Sora wore when Xehanort had escaped the mansion. Riku grudgingly dressed Sora in the awful clothes before pulling him close.

Nothing was said between any of them as they ready to leave. Zexion approached them with a small box and held it out to Terra who opened it. Demyx felt a surge of power from the gem inside, recognizing the water like attributes it held. Soon, thanks to Zexion's portals, they were out of the cave and back at the castle.

Sora was taken from Riku immediately by the castle doctor and taken someplace to be worked on. Riku was agitated at that fact and followed the doctor into the castle. Terra sighed heavily before turning to Demyx and Zexion.

"As promised you are clear of all charges...I suggest you get out of here now."

Demyx didn't hesitate a moment till he was pulling Zexion away from the courtyard and to their home. He could use some much needed rest and possibly a nice reward for all the help he had given that day.

_~Terra~_

Terra approached his throne and collapsed in it as he began to fall asleep due to exhaustion. He would be alerted the moment Sora awoke so he wasn't worried. He needed to let Aqua know but didn't have the strength from the fight to do anything but sleep. He dozed off as he finally began to relax for the first time in a long time.

**~End ch. 27~**

**I hope this wasn't too all over the place, it just felt bad to just stop with Riku arriving earlier. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Hope the fight was good! I normally don't update this fast but this story wishes to be written!**

**So to clarify things, first I hope Xehanort's death was good enough, there will be more explained about his death, especially what exactly Sora did to him in the end. **

**Sora's incubus powers are something special which will be explained in the next chapter, though some may be able to guess. Hint: Electricity was kind of used in Sora's attack at the end. **

**Sora will get his tail back somewhat, he can pour magic into the gem and use it to get his tail back, but he can't have it back permanently because that would require non-stop magic being poured into it, Sora would die from that.**

**Half-lings need explaining! So a half-ling like Sora as stated before only had half of his incubus side and a bit of his mermaid side. When Sora lost his mermaid half it stopped blocking the full effects of his incubus blood, same would have happened if Sora gave up his incubus half. **

**Another way of explaining is if Roxas and Axel could have a child the child would not be able to use all of an Ifrit's blood but that's because it's half-human and can't get rid of the human half. If Zexion and Demyx could have a child it would be half phantom half leviathan, it could willingly give up one half of its blood to utilize the other half fully. **

**Was that too confusing?**

**Reviewer's Corner: **

**Ern Estine 13624: Hope you liked the chapter.**

**CirciFox81314: I hope Xehanort's death was satisfying enough?**

**Mizuki Vamp: Sora will get his tail back somewhat, not permanently. **

**Well till next time folks!**


	29. Chapter 28

**I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

**~Discoveries~**

Sora slowly felt his senses returning to him as he forced his eyes open. He stared up at a dark blue canopy cover of the bed he rested on. His senses were slow to return to him, and he was confused about where he was and how he got there. Sora sat up, feeling weighed down from sleep and still he felt tired.

He blinked as he saw a movement next to him and looked down to his left. He looked at the silver-haired boy, whose head rested on Sora's bed, in confusion. The boy shifted as Sora moved slightly and brought his eyes to meet Sora's and the brunette was confused as the boy smiled and had a look of relief in his eyes.

"You're awake!" The boy shouted as he hugged the brunette tightly.

Sora didn't fight against the boy, "Um..."

"Ah wait one second," The boy told Sora as he left the side of the bed for a door.

Sora could hear the boy telling someone outside something before he closed the door. He soon returned to the chair he had originally occupied and sat down, looking Sora over. Sora was still confused on what was going on and what happened.

"Your father will be on his way soon enough along with the doctor," The boy explained as he brought a hand to Sora's head.

Sora scooted away from the hand, "Who are you?"

The boy froze as his eyes widened looking at the brunette, "What?"

"Who are you?" Sora asked again, though his heart ached as he asked it a second time, he felt like he should know this boy.

The boy sat there staring at Sora in shock, and luckily for the brunette the door was thrown open and Terra entered followed by the doctor. Terra smiled as he approached his son who smiled brightly at seeing his father. The doctor came around the other side of the bed and began checking Sora over.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Terra spoke as he hugged his son.

Sora looked at his father, "What happened to me dad?"

The boy from before jolted up, "You remember he's your father?"

Sora blinked at the boy confused, "Why wouldn't I?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Terra asked.

"The last time you visited...wasn't that earlier today?" Sora questioned.

"Sora that was months ago," Terra explained.

Sora looked shocked, "What? But then...what?"

"What do you remember of that day?" Terra questioned.

Sora tried to remember, "I remember...a woman...with blonde hair...coming after to see me after you left, she attacked me with lightning...I think..."

Terra looked at the doctor, "Why does he remember that but nothing else?"

"It could be the exhaustion...he lost his memories of you and the demons in the attack on him months ago...and from using so much power the other day he probably lost his memories of the past months for a few," The doctor speculated.

The boy looked hopeful as he spoke, "So he'll remember eventually?"

"I believe he will, once everything as set in and he has had time to take recover properly," The doctor assured.

Sora looked confused, "What happened?"

Everyone seemed reluctant to speak of what happened as they looked at each other. Riku stared at Sora, his eyes meeting the brunette's before looking away. Terra looked between the two before sighing.

"I think it's best if you get some more sleep," Terra spoke to Sora.

"But I just woke up!" Sora complained.

Terra smiled, "But you're still tired."

Sora nodded reluctantly as he had to agree on that. He watched as everyone began to head to the door. Sora reached out to the boy who was by his side when he awoke, grabbing his arm just in time. The boy turned to him with a confused look, and Sora saw hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Sora asked hopefully.

The boy looked taken aback, "Um...If I'm not busy then yeah."

"Promise?" Sora asked, wanting the boy to be around.

The boy nodded reluctantly, "Promise..."

Sora smiled before letting him go, he settled back on the bed with a content smile. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep once the others left. His dreams were filled with the boy and himself, to him it felt like he was watching a movie but it felt so real at the same time. He finally awoke after it got to the part where he seemed to be drowning.

When he woke up it was to an empty room and the feeling of disappointment. He moved out of bed and grabbed a robe nearby before moving to the door. He peeked his head out and quietly slipped from the room. He moved through the corridors quietly, wondering why everything felt different to him.

He felt like he could hear things from far away before he even got close. Not only that his other senses seemed to have heightened and he was confused. He finally made his way successfully down to the courtyard where a fountain rested and he moved to it immediately. He sat on the edge and after pulling the robe up put his feet into the water inside the fountain.

He was shocked to find that his leg remained human and didn't turn into their usual blue dolphin tail. His heart ached as he saw this and he felt tears swell up, knowing that something big had happened. He brought a hand to his mouth as he silently cried, trying in vain to remember what happened to him. He had hoped that the dream was only that, a dream, and that it hadn't actually happened.

He jumped slightly as he felt arms wrap around him, but for some reason he felt comfortable in these arms. He leaned against the person and inhaled their scent and recognized it as the boy's scent from earlier. He moved slightly to look up at the boy, tears still running down his eyes, the boy watched him sadly, as if he felt every pain that Sora felt.

What happened next was a surprise to Sora but he didn't fight it. The boy leaned down and locked lips with the brunette's. Sora returned the kiss after a moment feeling a familiar surge go through him from the kiss. As they kissed Sora felt his head begin to hurt and as they broke for air he collapsed again Riku, who cried out his name in worry.

It wasn't till late the next day that he finally awoke. He felt safe and warm and recognized the feeling of arms holding him against a chest. He snuggled back into the pillow with a content smile, remembering the dream he had after he collapsed.

It wasn't really a dream, it was more of a connection of his and Riku's hearts, the older boy's hearts providing the information that Sora's heart had lost. Their bond had helped Sora gain his memories back, but they were still jumbled, eventually he would b able to remember everything but for now the most important thing he remembered was Riku.

**~End ch. 28~**

**Well I'm gonna end it there because apparently the plot bunnies wish to leave this chapter on a very sweet romantic note. **

**Reviewer's corner:**

**Yoyito: Yes Sora is awakening his powers, well Sora's power will be discussed next chapter.**

**CirciFox81313: I'm glad he is dead as well. Well hope you liked this one.**

**SoraROCK: Thanks for the review!**

**Bitterbeauty813: Sorry it took so long the plot bunnies were holding out.**

**Mizu Hoseki: Not sure what to say to your review dragonling, well first off thanks for all the help on this chap!**

**Lightpunk14: Thanks for the review, hopefully you'll get off the edge soon.**

**Silvermist1116: Ahh yes the pairings...I need to work on those bad...**

**Jenmoon1: Thanks for the review**

**Nyameow: next chapter for sure!**

**Tellurium52: I'm glad the chapter was good for you, hope you liked this one!**

**Till next time!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had so much stuff going on. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**~A New Start~**

Vanitas was shaken out of his daydream as a sharp knock sounded from his door. Vanitas stretched before carefully climbing out of bed so as not to awaken the still sleeping blonde. He opened the door, noting it had grown quite late since his father's departure. A guard stood at the door and Vanitas just stared at him coldly, wanting to get back to his mate.

"Your father has returned successful," The soldier explained.

Vanitas paused for a second before nodding, "Dismissed."

The guard quickly retreated and Vanitas closed the door again, looking at it in thought. He turned to the bed as he heard a quiet groan, the blonde lying in it shifting. Vanitas walked over to it and sat on the edge as the blonde opened his eyes after a moment.

Ventus stared up at Vanitas as the raven ran his hand through the blonde's hair. Vanitas smiled kindly down at his small mate, an action he wouldn't have done for anyone else. Ventus smiled back tiredly, relaxing as Vanitas' hand ran through his hair.

"Did you sleep well?" Vanitas asked.

Ventus nodded, "Very...how long was I asleep?"

"Almost a day and a half," Vanitas answered.

Ventus looked deep in thought for a moment before frowning, "And...Sora?"

Vanitas smiled reassuring, "I just got news that they returned from their trip to rescue him."

"So he's safe?" Ventus asked as he sat up quickly.

Vanitas nodded, "From what I know he is in the castle at least, his state I have no clue about.

Ventus nodded, a smile returning to his face, "I'm just glad he's okay..."

Vanitas watched the blonde, surprised at how the blonde could be so concerned for another person after everything he had gone through. Ventus looked at Vanitas, his smile faltering a bit as he looked over the raven carefully. Vanitas stared at him, trying to figure out what his mate was thinking.

"Thank you," Ventus spoke after a moment.

Vanitas cocked his head to the side, "For what?"

"Saving me."

Vanitas just watched the blonde for a moment, "It was the right thing to do, besides I couldn't stand seeing you hurt by that pervert."

Ventus smiled at the raven before leaning against him, relaxing completely. Vanitas was surprised that the blonde trusted him so much after everything he had gone through. Vanitas figured their slow developing mating bond was help the blonde relax and heal. Vanitas nestled his head into the soft blonde spikes, allowing himself to lay on the bed, taking his blonde with him. His father wasn't waiting for him, so he didn't need to leave the blonde's side for a while. Vanitas smiled as he inhaled his mate's scent and began to drift into a deep sleep.

_~Axel~_

Axel stared out the open window, just watching the outside world as Roxas slept soundly. Axel had seen his friend return, and Sora being rushed off to the hospital, but he hadn't left the room. His mating bond was the only thing keeping Roxas in a peaceful sleep. When Axel had left earlier to check in with Vanitas he had returned to Roxas having nightmares.

The moment he had moved close to the blonde he had started to calm but Axel had to be in contact with him. Axel had tested the bond a bit after that, finding he had to be in the same room for Roxas not to freak out and have a nightmare. Roxas groaned as he began to awaken, drawing Axel's attention to him.

Axel moved back to the bed as the blonde sat up, looking around the room in confusion. Axel handed the blonde a glass of water as he sat on the edge of the bed. The blonde gladly took it and drank the glass in one go, coughing slightly due to it. He looked up at the red-head, sleep still in his eyes and he looked utterly exhausted. The blonde was having a hard time recovering from his ordeal.

"How are you feeling?" Axel asked.

"Like shit..." Roxas mumbled.

Axel sighed, he was hoping for an improvement, "Well just so you know, Sora's been rescued."

Roxas' eyes widened, "He's safe?"

Axel nodded, "I just saw them return, though their took him to the doctor so it may be a while till he can have guests."

The two sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. Axel watched Roxas and felt the bond pulling him forward. Axel reached a hand out to Roxas' face and leaned forward, his lips drawing close to the blondes. The blonde didn't moved, seeming to accept the kiss, but just before their lips met the blonde jolted away.

"Stop!" He shouted as he pushed the Ifrit demon back.

Axel watched him, "What's wrong?"

"I'm dirty! You shouldn't touch me!" Roxas shouted in anger, whether at himself or him the red-head couldn't figure out.

"You're not dirty," Axel assured.

"Yes I am!"

"You kissed me last time," Axel pointed out.

"That was..." Roxas began, trying to find a reason.

Axel leaned forward, holding Roxas in place and kissed the blonde. He waited a moment for the blonde to unfreeze and relax against him. Soon the two were deepening the kiss, the blonde's thoughts on being dirty slowly leaving his mind. Axel pulled away after a few to get some air, staring down at the blonde with a loving gaze.

"If you believe you're dirty then I'll just have to clean you thoroughly won't I?" Axel asked huskily.

"How?" Came Roxas' innocent response.

"By making you forget everything that man did to you," Axel replied as if it was obvious.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

Axel smirked, moving his lips close to Roxas so as he spoke they lightly touched, "By making you think of only me in that way, whenever you think of physical contact you'll think only of me."

The blonde blushed as the red-head kissed him deeply, his tongue slipping into the blonde's mouth. Axel's hands roamed Roxas' body, the blonde allowing them too, his arms wrapping around the red-head's neck. Axel deepened the kiss, the blonde beginning to attempt to fight for dominance.

Axel moved his hands down, his hand sliding along the large shirt Roxas wore. He trailed his hand to the end of it, before sneaking his hands underneath it. He trailed them up, and as he moved up Roxas' upper thigh he felt the blonde tense. Axel paused in his movements breaking the kiss to stare at his lover.

Roxas' eyes were clenched shut, and Axel could see that he was trying to stop himself from flinching. Axel resisted the urge to sigh, not out of annoyance, but out of despair. He wanted Roxas to feel better, Axel took his hand away and moved off the blonde. Roxas sat up and moved back from the demon, looking defeated at the red-head's actions.

"I'm sorry..." Roxas began again.

Axel didn't look at him, "For what?"

"Everything...I'm just so afraid...I can't even stand your touch..." Roxas continued.

Axel glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, "You went through a horrific experience, it's only to be expected."

Roxas was quiet for a moment, "Would it have been better if you hadn't found me?"

Axel jolted, "What?"

"If you hadn't found me...you would have been able to be with someone else..."

"No, you're the only mate I will have for the rest of my life, there is no one else," Axel insisted.

Roxas looked down, "It would have been better if I died then..."

"What are you saying?" Axel snapped as he turned to Roxas, his eyes wide with panic.

"You could have someone better than me if I wasn't alive right?" Roxas shouted.

Axel grabbed Roxas' shoulders and shook him, "There is no one better, before you came into my life and there will be no one better if you leave it."

"Yes there will be!" Roxas insisted.

"Demons mate for life! If we find our mate then that is our only mate," Axel explained, his heart beating fast.

Roxas paused, "What?"

"If you die, I may live past you, but my life would be a lonely one, my heart wouldn't be alive any more, I would rather die than live without you," Axel assured, his eyes staring directly into Roxas'.

Roxas stared at those green eyes before his started watering, he brought his hands to his face and buried his head in them as he cried. Axel's arms wrapped around him, rocking him back and forth. He whispered words of comfort to the blonde, his hand running through the blonde locks, as his other gently rubbed Roxas' back to comfort him.

Axel closed his eyes, soothing Roxas with his touch, his voice, and with their bond. He just wished he had a clearer idea of what to do to save the blonde from his nightmares. They sat there for hours before the two finally fell into a deep sleep, their bond being the only thing to keep them asleep.

**~End Ch. 29~**

**Well I hope you all liked the last chapter, sorry it took so long to update. I've been in a creative writing class all semester and that kind of stole my writing thunder, that and my friend got me into One Piece, so for like a month and a half I was reading the entire thing. Plus I finally got out of my hell hole of an old job and into a much nicer, and calmer one, which is helping me stay relaxed and not so frazzled. That was only like three weeks ago, so I've been settling down into a new schedule. Plus school stuff has been riding my ass for my transfer to my college. **

**I'm back to writing though! This chapter took a while because of the Ventus and Vanitas part, and then when I got that done Axel decided halfway through to take a break. So sorry for the wait!**

**Reviewer's corner: **

**Mizuki vamp: Well not for everyone, but they are all slowly healing.**

**Ern Estine 13624: Sorry it took so long!**

**Tellurium52: They say you're welcome.**

**CirciFox81314: Things will look up for Sora soon.**

**Yoyito: Sora has a lot to go through now, I feel bad...but at least Riku's there!**

**Mizu Hoseki: *pokes dragon* The plot bunnies enjoy themselves, Sora will be fine eventually, he has Riku. **

**Silvermist116: I may do a separate story, I know I haven't done anything for Xion yet...Demyx gave the gem to Terra when they got back. **

**Bitterbeauty813: Sorry it took so long!**

**Kat1316: Go ahead, won't do any good though.**

**Guest: Sorry for the wait!**

**Well till next time folks!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I sliced my finger like the Saturday before Thanksgiving and had to get stitches, and me being a klutz I banned myself from typing, after I tried typing with the finger. I'm getting better now, stitches are out and the scab that was still causing some discomfort is gone so I'm good to go. Anyways sorry for not updating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**~Winding Down~**

Demyx was so happy to finally be back in his house, and he had gladly took a bath immediately upon arriving. He was now relaxing on the couch, as Zexion use the bath, despite being free from jail and imminent death, the two had hardly spoken. Zexion was always quiet, but he hadn't said a word to Demyx which started worrying the blonde. As he sat on the couch waiting he tried to figure out what to do to make it up to Zexion.

He looked up at the ceiling of their dimly lit home, the shadow demon preferring it that way, in return they had plenty of little pools around the building. Demyx closed his eyes, thoroughly exhausted from everything that had happened the last couple of days. He lay spread all over the couch, just enjoying the feeling of his mate being nearby and being safe.

As Demyx began falling into a light sleep he felt like something tickled him slightly. Opening his eyes he didn't see anyone or anything, and was thoroughly confused. He just shook his head, thinking he was just overreacting and that his nerves were still jumpy. He closed his eyes once again and began to drift off into a nice sleep.

Again he felt something move along his body, but he didn't move, his brain trying to tell him he was imagining things. He felt it dip a little beneath the waistband of his pants, and something else ghost a bit up his chest beneath his shirt. He took a shaky breath as he went to open his eyes to see what was messing with him. As his eyes opened he got a brief glimpse before a dark and chilling substance seemed to cover his eyes and Demyx knew what was going on.

He didn't fight against the shadows as they teased his body, though he did shift, trying to get in a more comfortable position. As he did so he felt something grab his wrists pull them above his head. He began struggling a bit, as he felt the shadows trying to bind him down, and as he did he felt himself sinking into the engulfing darkness.

He couldn't tell how long he was in its hold but it felt like forever to him as he became submissive to his mate's powers. He felt the shadows begin to eat away at his clothes, they slowly disappeared from his body as tendrils of darkness tweaked his nipples, and wrapped around his member firmly. He whimpered as he felt the tentacles, and as he let out a moan he felt a particularly huge tendril of shadow push into his mouth, forcing him to take it deep into his throat.

Demyx felt a tendril circling his twitching hole, feeling it slowly poke inside and then back out, not entering him too deeply to notice. As he was played with and his mouth forcefully fucked he felt himself lulling into a relaxing state. As his body began to relax, and his throat opened more for the invading tendril he began to grow harder at the sensations.

His relaxed state was thrown out the window though as something violently rammed into his hole, causing him to choke on the tendril in his mouth. He cried out at the pain as the object raping his hole pounded into him, and he felt like something else was forcing its way into the hole, filling him more. Demyx tried pulling his head away from the one in his mouth and for a moment it did leave. He gasped and cried out in pain, and jolted as he felt the tendril wrap around his neck before raping his mouth once again.

Demyx gagged on the tendril as he tried to fight against the shadows, whimpering as they wrapped tighter around his dick, and pinched his nipples harshly. He could feel the tendrils caressing all parts of his body, running up and down his legs, sides, arms, and back. He squirmed trying to escape the tendrils and the increasing pleasure. He felt the tendrils increase speed as they pounded his hole continuously, and the one in his mouth forced itself further inside. He felt the tendril around his cock stroke him quickly and teasingly.

Demyx felt himself becoming close, gagging as he moaned loudly, trying to cry out in pain, pleasure, and for release. He felt the tendril release his throbbing dick and he exploded into the shadows, they hungrily ate up his seed. As he came down from his high, the other tendrils still teasing him back to hardness he felt something soft below him, as the shadows teleported him away from the living room.

He felt a couple tendrils force his wrists up to the headboard, binding them to the bed, and two wrap around his ankles forcing him to spread his legs. The tendrils left his aching quivering hole, cold and wanting to be filled with a hot pulsing rod. The tendril in his mouth slowly pulled out, but it did not unwrap from his neck, staying there, and unpleasant reminder. The shadows over his eyes cleared away from his vision, and Demyx saw the ceiling of their bedroom.

He moved his head to look about the room as best as he could, gulping as he saw Zexion leaning across from the foot of the bed against the wall. His bright aqua eyes watching the leviathan demon with a predatory look. Demyx breathed in deeply, and went to speak but the tendril from before covered his mouth keeping him silent.

"This is your punishment for doing those actions," Zexion spoke glaring at Demyx.

Demyx tried to speak and beg for forgiveness but it all came out muffled due to the tendril. Zexion walked to the bed, his gaze glancing down at the twitching hole and Demyx's hard cock hungrily, before looking at his lover again.

"Never take a mission without my permission again," Zexion spoke in a commanding voice.

Demyx felt his mate's dominant traits wash over him, daring him to fight the order. He nodded weakly, knowing he could not disobey his mate. Zexion watched him coldly, as he saw the nod, a frown still on his face. The tendril moved from Demyx's mouth, and Zexion leaned in close.

"What do you say?"

Demyx gulped, "I understand."

"Understand what?"

Demyx sighed, "I will not take a mission without your permission ever again."

Demyx hung his head to the side, showing bare spot of skin as the tendril unwrapped from his neck. Zexion moved forward and bit into Demyx's skin hard enough to draw blood, before licking at the spot to help it heal, a shivering feeling coming over Demyx. He felt the mating mark forming on his shoulder, and shuddered as he realized what it meant. He had pissed Zexion off enough for the dominant demon to mark him for everyone to see, everyone would know who he belonged to, and his freedom for now was to be limited greatly.

"Now tell me, what is it you want?" Zexion whispered huskily in Demyx's ear.

"I want you..."

"Why do you want me?" Zexion asked.

"Because you are my dominant, I need you," Demyx whimpered.

"You need me to do what?" Zexion asked his lips ghosting over Demyx's.

Demyx breathed in deeply, "I need you to fill me, fill me up so much, I only think about you ever."

Zexion chuckled, pulling away from Demyx's face, "That can be arranged."

Demyx watched as moved between the blonde's legs, his hard aching cock head pressing at Demyx's entrance. Demyx bucked, but was held down by shadows wrapping around his waist. He watched as the head lightly poked his hole, never entering but teasing him. Demyx gulped as Zexion watched him with a smirk, the tendril rewrapping around Demyx's neck.

"I will fill every part of you completely," Zexion promised.

Before Demyx could react he felt the tendril thrust into his mouth at the same time Zexion thrust into the quivering hole. Demyx cried out at Zexion's hard cock pounding into him and gagged as the tendril rammed down his throat. Zexion pounded into his mate enjoying the tight warm feel of his lover's hole.

It had been a long time since he had been with his mate, too long for him. After this night Demyx wouldn't be leaving the bed for a long time. Not till their bond had fully been remade, so that everyone knew Demyx belonged to him. The blonde wouldn't leave the house till he reeked of Zexion's scent.

At that thought Zexion pounded hard into Demyx and released his seed deep inside his mate, Demyx releasing simultaneously as his mate. The tendril that had been occupying the blonde's mouth disappeared and Zexion leaned forward for a passionate kiss with his lover. As Zexion pulled out of the blonde the shadows binding him released the leviathan and the two lay together on the bed, enjoying the other's scent and presence. Soon they were both dozing off into a deep sleep, feeling safe and relieved with the other nearby.

**~End Ch. 30~**

**So that was more than I thought it would be, I seriously did not mean to write that much just for these two. Again sorry for the long update, as stated in my before chapter note I had stitches and then other crud to deal with all at the same time. I've been meaning to just have a day where I write and post and today's that day! **

**I'm trying to make it my new year's resolution to post more often and stuff...but that probably won't happen...but I'll try!**

**Reviewer's Corner: **

**Mizuki vamp: It's good they all made it back, and Sora will be fine, he's a strong kid. Sorry it took so long!**

**CirciFox81314: Who said Xehanort's gone for good? Sora will be better now, especially with his dad back in his life. **

**Ern Estine 13624: Sorry it took so long. **

**Yoyito: I've been wanting to show the other couples, Vanitas is pretty willing at times, but Roxas wasn't helping with inspiration much.**

**Mizu Hoseki: Ha I love that image you gave me...and cookie...*wants sugar but going on a diet for cosplay* meh...sorry it took so long! Plot bunnies are pains in the ass...especially when I'm injured and can't write then they all flee when I can write again...except for the one piece ones...those stuck around...**

**Zylia16: All the little boys will be okay, they're loved and well fed and all that.**

**Silvermist1116: Xion will probably get a separate story for sure...I didn't get to do as much with her as I wanted...and I'm sad on that...**

**Well till next time then!**


End file.
